¿Amor Prohibido?
by sole2704
Summary: El amor, es el principal protagonista, pero que pasa cuando la venganza, el dolor y el odio entran en escena.Cap.9UP Recuerdos,recuerdos,recuerdos ultima parte Up.
1. Tus Ojos

¿Amor prohibido?

Ella debería odiarlo, debería desear verlo muerto, pero su corazón se rehúsa a verlo como su enemigo al contrario, la razón le dice que lo odie pero el corazón que lo ame a caso su ¿ Amor es prohibido?.

* * *

Capitulo I,** Tus Ojos.**

La tarde comenzaba a caer el camino parecía eterno, se preguntaba cuanto faltaría para la posada que le serviría de refugio antes de llegar al que seria su nuevo hogar¿su nuevo hogar? Por que la vida se empeñaba en ser cruel con ella, últimamente se lo preguntaba demasiado, sus ojos se posaron en el camino empolvado por el crujir de los cabellos delante de ella, su guardia a pesar de ser pequeña era sumamente poderosa y sin dudarlo darían su vida por ella el Capitán de su guardia era un hombre por demás brusco, casi rayando en lo bruto, pero todo mundo confiaba en el Sr. García un Español que desde que llego a los Hilanders se había ganado el respeto y sobre todo la admiración del clan, al salvarle la vida a su padre ese era el motivo por el cual el era su guardián el responsable de que nada le pasara y el había jurado por todos sus muertos esta vez no fallar.

Por fin la posada se abrió paso entre unos árboles no era nada del otro mundo al contrario era pequeña, al menos eso parecía a primera vista, cuando el carruaje hizo un alto total ella fue ayudada a bajar, por el Sr. Garcia su guardián seguida de su dama de compañía, frunció levemente el ceño no sabia por que esa casa le parecía conocida¿tal vez de otra vida ?..Cuando entro al lugar una agradable Sra. la miro y pareció sorprenderse de verla en ese momento ahí cualquiera que hubiera mirado a la dama hubiera pensado que estaba viendo a un fantasma, pero no ella, Candy solo imagino que la mujer estaba sorprendida de verla después de todo lo mas seguro es que ya hubiera corrido el rumor del motivo de su viaje y la vista de la dama solo era de lastima por su destino.

Entro en la alcoba y se dejo caer en la pequeña pero cómoda cama mientras su doncella arreglaba todo para poder tomar un baño y descansar lo mejor posible, ya que mañana reanudarían la marcha, durante la cena había escuchado que lo mas probable era que mañana si todo iba bien llegarían a su Destino, por ella podrían seguir durante tiempo indefinido en el camino..después del baño se recostó en su cama y poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ella.

Un sueño dulce en donde era visitada por el, cuando había comenzado con esos sueños no lo recordaba pero siempre era el mismo ella caminando a las orillas del lago, protegida por la oscuridad de la noche podía sentir la ansiedad en su corazón y la emoción de encontrarse con el, podía sentir sus brazos apretándola a su cuerpo y regalándole dulces besos primero pero inmensamente apasionados después, sentía el latir de su loco corazón como si estuviera viviendo en verdad el momento y no fuera solo un sueño, de repente podía ver la luna celosa de ella, que aparecía para acariciar su rostro y poco a poco revelarle el rostro de el, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo lo único que lograba ver eran sus ojos, unos ojos inmensamente azules con destellos verdes que brillaban de manera intensa y apasionada al observarla y después absolutamente nada, tan solo vació al igual que en su alma y un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y de nostalgia, que se apoderaban de ella y siempre sin poder evitarlo lloraba por el y por ella por que por mas que quisiera recordar sabia que al hacerlo tan solo encontraría en sus recuerdos un infinito dolor si no por que su mente se negaba a recordar gran parte de su pasado.

Faltaba aun un poco para que amaneciera pero ella al igual que su guardia se encontraba lista su joven doncella siempre a su lado, subió a su carruaje y respiro resignada esa posada era una de sus ultimas paradas antes de llegar a su destino, la caravana avanzaba a buen paso parecía que todo iba a terminar bien tan solo habían echo una pequeña parada para dar de comer a los caballos y ellos mismos refrescarse un poco, ella misma había sentido como el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar, aunque tal vez solo era la añoranza del hogar perdido, lo que la hacia ver todo demasiado gris, faltaba realmente poco para llegar cuando fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de bandidos, afuera el cruce de espadas se escuchaba, el Sr. García ponía todo su empeño por derrotar al grupo de forajidos pero por desgracia el grupo estaba siendo diezmado demasiado pronto ella, abrazaba a su doncella tratando de darle consuelo la pobre estaba aterrada, ambas sabían muy bien que dos mujeres en manos de forajidos en verdad corrían peligro y mas si eran jóvenes y bonitas como lo eran ambas, Candy sabia muy bien que ella al menos tendría una pequeña oportunidad debido a su estatus, tal vez no la tocarían para pedir una cuantiosa recompensa por ella, pero sabia muy bien que su dama de compañía valdría menos que nada para ese grupo de forajidos, pero eso si no se saldrían con la suya tan fácilmente se llevaría por delante al osado que intentara algo en contra de ella y su débil acompañante, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos por demás funestos que no se dio cuenta cuando un grupo de soldados del país al que habían llegado llegaban a auxiliar a su ya maltratada guardia.

Un horrible silencio se apodero de todos, la respiración entre cortada, de Candy y de su doncella era lo único que se escuchaba dentro del carruaje, sus manos y todo el cuerpo le temblaban, su corazón estaba aterrado, sus oídos pronto escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta y como en cámara lenta esta se iba abriendo poco a poco la doncella de Candy lanzo un grito aterrado al ver al apuesto caballero que estaba parado en la puerta, hubiera jurado que era uno de los ladrones, a pesar de ser endiabladamente hermoso, después de todo las tentaciones vienen en envolturas bellas para que uno las desee mas no, el Corazón de Candy comenzó a latir de una manera desbocada, el dolor en sus sienes comenzó a ser por demás intenso, se había perdido en unos ojos, iguales a los del chico de sus sueños intensamente azules con destellos verdes, ese horrible dolor que desde hacia mucho se apoderaba de ella hizo que su mente se perdiera en sus propios sueños...

continuara...

* * *

Hola a todas bueno espero que les gustara este pequeñisimo capitulo, y me den su opinion en esta historia nada sera lo que parece y lo que es no sera,..que dije..- ni yo misa me entendi, bueno sobre la histria sera de epoca algo asi como por el año 1200 o por el estilo a quedado claro que sera un universo muy pero muy alterno si les gusto hay me dejan un review, si alguna me quiere hacer alguna sugerencia observacion es bienvenida no soy perfercta solo soy un imperfecto ser humano creo que eso lo dice todo no. las leo pronto soledad.

O si ya saben los personajes no son mios la historia, pues si es mia y de todas aquellas que la leen.


	2. La Boda

Hola a todos como saben los personajes no son mios, la historia si al igual que de todas con las que la comparto.

* * *

¿Amor Prohibido? 

¿Como evitar amarte, si con solo tu mirada mi mundo se ilumina¿Como evitar odiarte si los hechos del pasado nos condenan?¿Como evitar vivir, si a tu lado la vida estan sencilla?¿Como hago para evitar que el odio y el amor se mezclen en mi alma?¿Como?

En el capitulo anterior.

Candy, fue atacado por un grupo de bandidos, y cuando vio a su salvador se desmayó y ahora lo que sigue...

* * *

2.-La Boda 

Un día antes del ataque.

En un enorme castillo situado en la ciudad de Londres el chico de los ojos azules se preparaba para ir al encuentro con su destino.

-Mi Lord, esta noche llegaran a la posada.

-Muy bien preparen todo, les seguiremos los paso no puedo darme el lujo de que nada le pase.

-Pero si se dan cuenta, no cree que habrá problemas.

-Seré prudente no te preocupes, pero no puedo perderla no esta vez.

-Entiendo todo estará listo para cuando usted lo decida.

-Esta bien, los Cornwell me acompañara.

-Como usted ordene.

Terry se alejo asía sus habitaciones tenia que partir cuanto antes a su encuentro pronto la volvería a ver y esta vez se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie los separara ni si quiera ellos mismos.

Llevaban casi todo el día cabalgando para poder encontrarse con Candy, ninguno se podía quejar o oponerse a los mandatos de su futuro Rey además de que a todo mundo le agradaba Terrence Grandchester.

-Aprisa Cornwells no parecen caballeros.

-Maldición Grandchester es solo una mujer, debiste esperara a que ella llegara sola al castillo verdad Stear, el hombre ese que la acompaña es un salvaje si nos ve antes de entrar a nuestro territorio de seguro escucharemos algunas cuantas maldiciones de esas que tanto le gusta pronunciar.

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano Terrence, Archibald no quería abandonar los brazos de su linda esposa.

-Lo se,...se que tu hermano es un verdadero... Per..ver..ti..do.-y los dos habían terminado soltado una sonora carcajada mientras el pobre de Archí los miraba indignado.

-Oye no me insulten los dos..- si no veré que mi linda Anne se haga cargo de ustedes dos cuando volvamos.

-Creo que esa amenaza pone punto final a la discusión. No crees Grandchester.

-Definitivo quien se quiere enfrentar a una mujer furiosa.

Llegaron casi al anochecer a la posada que serviría para que Candy descansara.

-Parece que la guardia de tu prometida ya la puso a salvo en la posada.

-Así es nosotros acamparemos a unos cuantos kilómetros no quiero que me vea antes de tiempo.

-No, yo aun traigo enterradas las piedras en mi espalda de la ultima vez que acampamos, yo iré a la posada.

-Creí que le temías al Sr. García..-le había dicho su hermano burlonamente.

-Le temo pero ellos ya cruzaron la frontera a se bastante tiempo ya están en nuestro territorio lo que diga ya no importa además no permitiré que me vea...sus otros dos compañeros lo miraron desconfiando...Vamos Terrence creí que querías verla.

-Pues si pero no quiero que ella me vea.

-No te preocupes usaremos las capas y nos pondremos donde no nos de la luz.

-Diablos Cornwell, siempre me convences, muy bien nosotros entraremos y los demás levanten el campamento, deben estar listos mañana antes de que amanezca.

-Vayan ustedes dos yo iré con los demás.

-Estas seguro.

-Si así no llamaremos tanto la atención, nos vemos al amanecer.

-De acuerdo, Terry y Archí vieron como Stear y el resto de los soldados lo seguía, y luego tomaron camino asía la posada, Archí tenia razón como ya casi oscurecía la luz de las velas les ayudo bastante para evitar ser reconocidos por el Sr. García y Candy ni si quiera los noto, estaba demasiado preocupada como para prestarles atención a dos desconocidos ocultados en las sombras, solo hubo un momento en el que Terry creyó que ella se había dado cuenta que era observada por el, ya que con la mirada comenzó a revisar cada parte de la posada, por suerte para el llego el momento de retirarse en compañía de su dama una muchacha bastante joven, el la siguió con la mirada, hasta perderse asía el segundo piso.

Cuando la vio marchar le hubiera gustado seguirla pero ese español no le quitaba la vista de encima, cuando subió a la habitación que le serviría para pasar la noche pudo ver que el cuarto de ella era vigilado por dos guardias, y se sintió satisfecho de que estuviera a salvo.

El sueño no llegaba a el se sentía demasiado preocupado por todos los acontecimientos que pronto se llevarían cabo, y si ella ¿en verdad lo odiaba? Y ¿si no lo perdonaba? que iba hacer con todo el amor que le profesaba a su persona solo podía pedir a dios que los errores del pasado fueran perdonados para poder continuar una vida juntos.

Sin poder evitarlo se comenzó a sumir en sus recuerdos, recuerdos de ambos de un pasado feliz en donde a ninguno le importaba nada mas que el amor que se profesaban, la podía ver a ella corriendo a su encuentro abrazándolo con desesperación y un infinito amor, el robándole dulces y apasionados besos al cobijo de la total oscuridad, con el lago de testigo de su infinito amor, la luna acariciando su rostro y dejándolo admirar esos ojos verdes, que desde la primera vez que la vieron su corazón se quedo enamorado de ellos, perdido entre sus dulces recuerdos el sueño lo fue venciendo.

Como bien lo había dicho antes del amanecer el y Archí ya estaban reunidos con su grupo listos para seguir la caravana de Candy que la llevaría a las puertas de su nuevo hogar, la vio a la distancia subir al carruaje y permitió que el comboy avanzara una considerable distancia la suficiente para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que eran seguidos de cerca mandando a un hombre por delante por si había algún problema les avisara rápidamente.

-Ese hombre es un bruto mira que no a parado mas que para comer, pobre de la dama a de traer el cuerpo destrozado.

-Es mejor que se de prisa.

-Lo disculpas, si fuera Anne ten por seguro que ya le hubiera enseñado como tratar a una dama.

-Archí ya estamos muy cerca de la ciudad y es mejor que se de prisa los caminos no son muy seguros, y es mejor que la noche no los tome en el bosque.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón, mientras no se han aprendidos ese grupo de bandidos ningún camino es seguro para nadie, ni si quiera para uno.

-Miedo hermano.

-Por supuesto que no...pero aun no dejo mi legado en el mundo, ten por seguro que si me topo con ellos no los dejare ir tan fácil, les daré un buen escarmiento.

-Me alegra cabalgar con ustedes dos y no con unos gallinas.

-Gracias Terrence a Archí y a mi también nos alegra cabalgar contigo, oye ese que viene ahí no es James.

-Parece que si ¡¡maldición!!, si algo le paso a Candy no me lo perdonare, y clavando los talones en las costillas del caballo partió rumbo a la caravana, al igual que sus hombres ya que si James estaba ahí algo había ocurrido y no había que perder tiempo, cuando llegaron la banda de ladrones que desde hacia un buen tiempo estaban azotando la región ya había diezmado a la guardia de Candy seguramente si no hubiera a parecido el junto con sus hombres seguramente todo hubiera tenido fatales consecuencias, el y sus hombres rápidamente repelieron el ataque sin duda alguna, hubieran ido tras el grupo que huía pero por el momento su prioridad era otra saber que ella estaba a salvo y auxiliar a los heridos .

El Sr. García agradeció al cielo que esos jinetes aparecieran a pesar del profundo rencor que sentía por ellos, después de todo hasta asía un año estuvieron a punto de ir a la guerra, ambos reinos y el sin duda hubiera matado a muchos de esos hombres.

Terry corría al carruaje tenia que cerciorarse que ella estuviera bien, necesitaba demasiado verla, su corazón latía a mil por hora el hubiera deseado que su reencuentro fuera en otras circunstancias mas favorables, pero ya no había marcha atrás, lentamente abrió la puerta sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de ella abrazando a su doncella, el contacto tan solo fue un segundo por que Candy en cuanto lo miro a los ojos perdió el conocimiento.

-Se encuentran bien.

-Si al parecer el desmayo fue por su salud y no por el susto, es mejor que duerma el resto del camino.

-Muy bien si algo necesitan no dudes en hacer no lo saber.

La doncella asintió con la cabeza y antes de que Terry se marchara le agradeció su intervención.

-No tienes por que era mí obligación.

Cerro el carruaje y dejo escapar un suspiro, esto no estaba nada bien si con solo verlo se había desmayado como iba a conseguir estar a su lado, toda su vida si en cuanto lo veía se desmayaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del Sr., García.

-Mi lord un gusto volver a verlo.

-El gusto es mío, espero que no le moleste que los siguiéramos, solo lamento no haber llegado demasiado pronto, hay muchas bajas.

-No me molesta que nos siguiera después de todo ambos queremos lo mismo no, y por suerte son solo heridas, gracias a dios no son tan graves con un día de descanso bastara.

-Muy bien será mejor que nos demos prisa el castillo esta todavía un poco lejos, en cuanto lleguemos aremos que el medico los revise.

-Gracias Mi Lord.

En el carruaje Candy comenzó a recuperar la conciencia se sentía terriblemente avergonzada se suponía que ella se defendería y protegería a su doncella y que había hecho se había desmayado en cuanto vio a un hombre sumamente apuesto en la puerta del carruaje, se había prometido no ser tan débil... pero esos ojos le habían hecho sentir una terrible descarga de adrenalina a su cuerpo asía mucho que no se sentía tan viva ¿quien seria?, solo sabia que pronto lo averiguaría de eso no tenia duda.

-Parece que vamos llegando Mí Lady, me pregunto si serán unos bárbaros como decía mi padre..-había dicho su doncella abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-No te preocupes si son o no, estaremos bien, si algo nos llegara a pasar de seguro les traería problemas que ellos no quieren enfrentar si no, no estaríamos aquí.

-Eso espero,...no tiene miedo, después de todo usted es la que se va a casar con uno de esos brutos...aunque son bastante...apuestos Mi Lady.-dijo Jenny poniendo una cara bastante soñadora.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse de los comentarios de su doncella sin duda esta niña no era nada diplomática aun se preguntaba que había sido de Doroty no es que no le agradara la pequeña Jenny era solo que Doroty comprendía a la perfección los problemas de estado y era una excelente consejera, ni modo solo esperaba que su joven e inexperta dama de compañía, no causara problemas ahora era lo menos que necesitaba.

-No tengo miedo para eso fui educada, esa es la desventaja de mi condición de mujer.

-Lamento que la obliguen usted están linda y buena.

-Nadie me obliga es mi deber y mi obligación Jenny, incluso si hubiera sido hombre y las circunstancias lo requiriera me casaría por deber y obligación.-había dicho con voz firme pero tranquila.-este matrimonio traerá una paz duradera a ambos países...ya no podemos darnos el lujo de que mas gente muera por nada.-_además de que me ayudara a hacer justicia_.-ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Candy.

-Mi madre tenia razón al decir que usted era la persona mas buena del mundo.

-Ho jala lo fuera, pero me temo que solo soy un simple ser humano que acepta y cumple su destino.

-Solo esperemos que no sea un ogro su futuro esposo.

-Yo también lo espero parece que estamos atravesando las puertas de la ciudad.

-Están hermosa jamás pensé que hubiera un lugar tan bello, es enorme toda la ciudad.

-Si es bella pero como los Hilanders ninguno.

-El Castillo se ve desde aquí ya estamos muy cerca Mi Lady.

-Entonces ayúdame llego el momento de conocer al ogro.-lo había dicho regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y cerrándole el ojo.

En cuanto la caravana se encontraba cerca del castillo los reyes fueron informados del arribo de su hijo y su futura esposa, todo el mundo quería conocer a la que seria su futura reina, muchos de los que estaban ahí, habían ido mas que nada para saber si esa mujer seria de confiar o seria una espía de su nación aun no estaban muy seguros de que su futuro rey se casara con la hermana de uno de los jefes de los clanes mas poderosos del país vecino, mas si este era casi igual de importante que su mismo rey.

Terry bajo de su caballo y saludo a sus padres, con una reverencia y se puso justo detrás de ellos al igual que los Cornwells, que eran sus primos, pudo ver como Archí se acercaba al lado de su esposa y esta lo besaba tiernamente en la boca, solo esperaba que algún día Candy le recibiera de la misma forma, el mozo se acerco a abrir la puerta del carruaje, de Candy el Rey se acerco a recibir a su futura nuera, al verla quedo impresionado de su belleza sin duda alguno, sabia el motivo por el cual su hijo se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, era simplemente una criatura adorable, lo supo al ver sus ojos dulces y calidos y esa linda sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios.

Candy tomo la mano del Rey se sentía tan nerviosa, al fin había llegado a su nuevo hogar ¡jamás podría llamar familia! a unos desconocidos, la mano del Rey era demasiado calida para ser un ogro como lo llamaba la pequeña Jenny, hizo una reverencia ante el soberano, y vio como el lentamente se acercaba a ella dejando atrás todo protocolo.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar espero te sientas como en casa.

-Gra..gracias Mi Lord, es un placer estar aquí.

-Pero deja tantos formalismos atrás querida, ahora serás como mi hija.

-Su hi...ja, gracias pero de todos modos es mi deber mostrar respeto por usted.

-Y quien a dicho que me lo faltas, si me llamas solo Richard, papa o padre como mas gustes, además algún día tu serás quien haga que la sangre de los Grandchester se expanda.

Candy no había evitado enrojecer, por el comentario del rey, bonita forma de decir que quería nietos, sin duda era un hombre bastante simpático y hasta ahora parecía que todas sus conclusiones habían sido por demás erróneas ¡pero y si no? tendría que andar con sumo cuidado su corazón ya había sufrido demasiado por culpa de ellos y no se podía dar el lujo de confiar y que terminara mas destrozado de lo que de por si se encontraba.

-Ven es hora de que conozcas a tu futuro esposo.

Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta la tan esperada hora había llegado ¿ cómo seria? sus ojos recorrieron a la gente buscando algo que le indicara quien era, pero nada podía ver gente de todo tipo, unos regalándole una sonrisa otros escrutiñandola de pies a cabeza con la mirada y otros completamente indiferentes a ella, todo el que habitaba en el palacio o casi todos se encontraban ahí mirándola como un verdadero bicho raro, respiro hondo cuando el rey paro en seco y llamo a su hijo a su lado, un joven que se encontraba parado hasta el fondo camino con paso firme a su encuentro cuando sus ojos se encontraron unos con los otros, Candy no pudo dejar de soltar un quejido ahogado, los había reconocido como los ojos, de su sueño, como los ojos que siempre terminaban sumiéndola en una infinita tristeza y nostalgia por un pasado que ahora sabia no quería que volviera a su memoria, y también eran los ojos del hombre que recién la había salvado esa tarde.

Terry la miro, y le tomo la mano posando un beso en el dorso de esta dándole la bienvenida, había palidecido totalmente, sintió su mano temblar, bajo su contacto.

-Bienvenida Mi Lady.

-Eras tu..-Candy hizo una reverencia.-un.. pla..ser Mi.. Lord.

-Terrence por favor.

Candy asintió y tomo el brazo que le ofrecía camino con ella hasta donde se encontraba la madre de este una mujer sumamente hermosa, pero demasiado fría eso pensó Candy, asi que cuando Eleonor la abrazo y comenzó a llorar eso quedo totalmente descartado.

-Perdona pero es que estoy tan contenta, no tengo hijas así que espero que me veas como una verdadera madre, para ti, eres tan linda con razón.

-¿Con razón que? pregunto Candy bastante confundida.

-Nada, nada disculpa a mi esposa esta tan emocionada, ahora que te casas con Terrence el ya no tendrá excusas para ausentarse del reino como lo asía antes.

-Entiendo.

-Ven te presentare con la demás familia, ellos dos son los hermanos Cornwell, son hijos de la hermana de Eleonor.

-Mucho gusto Mi Lord.

-El gusto es nuestro yo soy Alistard Cornwell soy el mayor, este es mi hermano Archibald y ella es Anne su esposa .

-Espero que podamos ser amigas Candy.

-Yo también lo espero.

-Será mejor que entremos ay un banquete en honor tu yo querida Candy.

La cena en su honor era esplendorosa, deliciosa comida preparada en su honor, música, baile además de que las personas mas importantes del reino se encontraban reunidas en el gran salón, festejando el arribo de Candy al palacio muchos de ellos en verdad eran sinceros se alegraban que el heredero se casara con ella, ya que su unión garantizaría paz entre ambos reinos, Candy estaba disfrutando de la cena asía mucho que no se sentía tranquila, siempre tenia angustia, pero entre esas personas no lo estaba, la joven Sra. Cornwell era un verdadero ángel, se esmeraba tanto por ser su amiga, que lo estaba logrado, su prometido se encontraba sentado a su lado parecía indeciso entre tomar o no tomarse su copa de vino, pero siempre observándola sin que supuestamente ella no se diera cuenta, podía ver su perfil de vez en cuando era sumamente apuesto, joven y no parecía ser un bruto como había dicho la joven Jenny, ninguno de ellos lo parecía, desde el momento en que lo reconoció como su salvador quería agradecerle pero no había podido, se mordió el labio inferior ya que su sola presencia la intimidaba, respiro hondo y tomo el valor para dirigirle la palabra.

-Gracias por salvarnos esta tarde.-le dijo muy cerca de su oído.

-De nada, se había encogido de hombros como si no fuera importante.-Era mi deber.

-De todos modos gracias.-Había dicho demasiada desilusionada, y que le importaba ha ella si se encontraba ahí por deber y solo el maldito deber, acaso ese no era uno de los principales motivos de la estadía de ella en esas tierras, de repente se sintió triste, y quiso retirarse, se puso de pie llamando la atención del rey.

-Sus majestades gracias por el recibimiento y la cena pero...creo que es hora de que vaya a descasar el viaje a sido agotador y por desgracia mi salud no a sido muy buena últimamente.

-Lo sabemos y entendemos a la perfección será mejor que, Terrence la acompañe a sus aposentos.

-No es necesario, cualquier creado puede hacerlo.

-Lo siento Mi Lady pero es mi obligación acompañarla y asegurarme que se le proporcione todo para estar cómoda.-lo había dicho parándose a su lado y tomándola del brazo.

-Como gustes.-había dicho Candy por demás cansada, no le agradaba que la gente hiciera las cosas por obligación, toda su vida su tía le había inculcado que las obligaciones estaban antes incluso de lo que uno quisiera, y ella siempre se había prometido luchar por hacer siempre lo que ella quería pero ahora eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

Candy caminaba al lado de Terry por los enormes pasillos del castillo tomada de su brazo, el castillo era hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera, además de que era demasiado inmenso si se perdía seguramente tardarían demasiado en dar con ella.

-Esta será tu habitación por el día de hoy.- Terry le abrió la puerta dejando ver una alcoba enorme , con pieles de oso en el piso cerca de una enorme chimenea y frente a ella una enorme cama, con una ventana que mostraba un paisaje de verdadero ensueño los paramos Ingleses, le trajeron a su memoria las hermosas montañas en las que creció, y a las cuales probablemente jamás volvería.

-Descansa y nos vemos mañana.- le dijo Terry interrumpiendo las añoranzas de su tierra.

-Nos vemos y gracias por todo.

-Que suerte tiene Mi Lady de que su prometido, no sea un bárbaro al igual que toda esta gente, creo que mi papa estaba bastante equivocado al igual que su prima, se sentirán felices de saber que usted va a estar bien en especial su hermano y su tía. Candy escuchaba a Jenny hablar mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en la puerta por donde se había marchado Terry.

-Se que se tranquilizaran al saberlo, será mejor que durmamos mañana será un día demasiado largo, te gusto la habitación que te asignaron.

-Si yo creí que me iban a dar una junto a los demás criados pero me dieron la de al lado su yo vaya que esta gente es muy considerada con usted, Mi Lady.

-Si pero yo no me confiaría.

-Creo que el convivir tanto con su prima la ha vuelto demasiado desconfiada, usted no era así.

-Tal vez, pero eso ya no importa si ni siquiera recuerdo como era antes, tu sabes como era antes de que olvidara, yo solo tengo recuerdos de niña pero nada mas.

-Yo no la conocía, pero se que Doroty.

-¿Doroty? a ella la recuerdo era mi dama de compañía, sabes por que se fue?

-Solo se que se enamoro y huyo con el, a tierras lejanas.

-No lo sabia.- la miraba por el espejo mientras le cepillaba el cabello, no sabia , nada de lo que Jenny le contaba mas bien no lo recordaba, pero Jenny no sabia mucho solo sabia lo que había escuchado, muchas cosas de su vida para ella eran un verdadero misterio desde hacia dos meses que había despertado, después de haber estado sumamente enferma incluso a punto de morir, se alegraba de que Jenny fuera tan comunicativa aunque ella realmente no sabia mucho de su vida pero nadie le quería decir, ni si quiera se esforzaban en ayudarla a recobrar sus memorias, solo había una persona que desde que despertó había estado al pendiente y había sido "honesta" con ella, su prima Elisa, por ella sabia de los conflictos entre los dos reinos, por ella sabia que los Grandchester no eran de fiar al igual que cualquiera que habitara esas tierras, debía creer en su prima después de todo llevaban las misma sangre en las venas y ella seria capaz de mentir ¿Ho no?.

-Listo, seguramente será la novia mas linda del mundo mañana.

-Gracias Jenny ahora ve a descansar, mañana será un día muy ocupado.

Jenny asintió y se retiro a la alcoba de al lado, Terry la vio salir, y espero un buen rato a fuera de la habitación de Candy, mientras tanto Candy intentaba conciliar el sueño había sido un día por demás extraño últimamente muchas cosas que le ocurrían eran como un de ja vu, que le erizaban los bellos de la piel, su prometido era todo menos lo que ella había imaginado muy en el fondo de su corazón agradecía ser el, con quien tuviera que casarse pero no debía olvidar la promesa que le hizo a un muerto...a su hermano ella se encargaría de vengarlo, haría que Terrence Grandchester maldijera el momento en que ella puso un pie en sus tierras, haría de su vida un verdadero infierno tal como Elisa le había aconsejado, con esos pensamientos el sueño se apodero de ella transportándola a las orillas del lago, en donde su amor la esperaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la tristeza no se apodero de ella.

Terry entro a la habitación de Candy un par de horas después, no quería que ella se diera cuenta que era espiada, se acerco a la orilla de su cama y ahí estaba ella, era la visión de un ángel, le hubiera gustado a acariciar su rostro pero sabia que seria una imprudencia, asi que haciéndole la promesa de felicidad eterna se marcho, a recordar un hermoso pasado y a soñar con u hermoso futuro para ambos.

La mañana llego y todo el reino se encontraba sumamente emocionado, por la boda del hijo del rey, aunque hubieran preferido que la novia fuera alguien de su reino quienes eran ellos para opinar, pero a todo mundo había llegado el rumor de que la novia era una mujer sumamente hermosa solo rogaban a Dios que esta unión trajera paz al reino por mucho, mucho tiempo, en el palacio todo era caos los empleados se esmeraban por que todo estuviera listo y a tiempo, la reina era un manojo de nervios al igual que el rey, Candy permanecía demasiado tranquila, mas bien fría tratando de que esto no la afectara, Jenny, la había ayudado a arreglar junto con la Reina y Anne, habían hecho un trabajo excelente, Candy lucia demasiado irreal debido a su belleza parecía una hada que solo visitaba de vez en cuando a los mortales.

-Luces preciosa, serás una digna representante de la casa Grandchester, tus antepasados deben sentirse orgullosos de ver la mujer en la que te as convertido.

-Gracias seguramente lo estarán.-_si el novio no fuera su hijo si que lo estarían_.

-Anne y yo hemos terminado te estaremos esperando en la catedral al igual que Terry.

-Te..rry.-lo dijo casi en un suspiro asi lo llama usted.

-Todos lo que los queremos le llamamos asi espero que algún día tu también lo hagas.

Candy solo asintió mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de parte de La Reina y otro de Anne, las vio retirarse y se sintió mal de estar a punto de ir a jurar amor, fidelidad y sobre todo lealtad a un hombre por el cual no podía sentir mas que odio, rencor, por haberle arrancado la mitad de su corazón, suspiro no podía llorar no ahora y no después de todo lo que había pasado por llegar a este punto sin retorno en su vida, tomo un pedazo de tela del tartan de su clan, lo beso y lo guardo cerca de su corazón, una promesa era una promesa y ella había jurado vengarse y lo haría a pesar de todo y de todos.

-Mi Lady es hora.-Jenny había llegado para llevarla al lugar donde se efectuaría la boda.

Terry caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la abadía, sus padres se habían casado ahí y ahora era su turno estaba emocionado, de unir su vida de nuevo a la de Candy, el se encargaría de que ella recordara la haría olvidar todo el dolor que sintió al separarse, se ganaría de nuevo su amor para que cuando recordara lo perdonara, pedía a dios ser capaz de ser feliz sin que el pasado los alcanzara y les cobrara los errores del pasado.

Candy llego a las puertas de la iglesia en compañía de Jenny, mucha gente del pueblo estaban reunidos ahí, la vieron bajar y entrar a la iglesia sin duda era hermosa, dentro Anne al lado de su esposo al verla llegar se sentían felices por ella y su primo, la vieron avanzar sola asía el altar donde la esperaban, los reyes y su futuro esposo, la ceremonia se llevo a cabo entre lagrimas de algunos de los presentes y la emoción del corazón de Candy, pero sobre todo el amor que Terrence le profesaba, cada uno hizo sus votos, y firmaron el acta correspondiente al igual que los testigos, ya que ese día debía ser recordados por todos, por ser el día en que el príncipe se unía la mujer que amaba, después de oír las palabras que solo reafirmarían su destino, Terry beso a Candy, teniendo como cobijo el Ave Maria, y la mirada de casi todo su pueblo.

_Ave Maria! Vergin del ciel_

_sovrana di grazie e madre pia_

_che accogli ognor la fervente preghiera,_

_non negar a questo straziato mio cuor_

_tregua al suo dolor!_

_Sperduta l´almamia si prosta a te_

_e pien di speme si prosta ai tuoi piè,_

_t´invoca e attende che tu le dia_

_la pace che solo tu puoi donar_

_Ave Maria!_

_Ave Maria Gratia plena_

_Maria Gratia plena_

_Maria Gratia plena_

_continuara..._

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, espero les gustara un poquitin, bueno se que la historia no dice mucho al principio, poco a poco ire revelando los secretos, de la vida de todos, _no soy muy buena guardando secretos, _bueno Archy y Stear son primos de Terry, que ideas mias, pero nesesarias, La pecosa esta desmemoriada, y gran parte del ¿por que? de las cosas estan perdidas en sus memorias, y por ultimo si aparece Elisa de consejera, ningun consejo bueno saldra de su boca y ya le paro por que si no contare mas de lo devido, y como dije al principio nada es lo que parece, ni es lo que deberia ser, gracias por sus comentarios, por cierto si quieren escuchar el ave maria lo he puesto en mi perfil en donde dice musica, y esperare sus quejas, dudas, correcciones y ¿por que no? sus alavansas esas son las que alimentan mi alma. 


	3. Trozos de un Pasado

Hola a todas espero que este capitulo les agrade espero sus comentarios saludos y las leo pronto Soledad.

* * *

3.-Trozos de un Pasado.

En el capitulo anterior:

Los labios de Candy fueron poseídos por los apasionados labios de Terry en ese momento nada importaba, era su primer beso, miles de sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo, el principal de ellos era el deseo hasta ahora jamás despertado por ningún otro hombre solo el, Terry poco a poco fue abandonando los labios de Candy poco a poco sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo que pareció una eternidad, mil sentimientos eran los que sus ojos transmitían en ese momento a ambos, hubieran seguido perdidos en ese mágico momento si no los hubieran interrumpido para comenzar a ser felicitados por todo mundo.

Las celebraciones se extendieron por todo el reino, la música inundaba los sentidos de todo el mundo, los mas exquisitos manjares trozos de cordero asado con espetón aún crepitaban, cerdo, pollo, patos, faisanes, había alcachofas en vinagre, arroz al azafrán con pimientos dulces, tortas de pan rellenas de distintas frutas, uvas y deliciosas zarzamoras recién cosechadas, todo aquello incitaba a perderse al pecado de la gula y por supuesto a otros.

Candy no podía dejar de admirar a ese pueblo sin duda eran muy parecidos al suyo, cada una de su gente era sencilla honesta y leal incluso Terry no le parecía el monstruo que Elisa le describiera, como alguien que tenia una sonrisa tan dulce podría haber hecho algo tan horrible, su mente comenzó a viajar a sus tierras a los hermosos Higlands, a la noche previa a su partida.

Se encontraba en sus aposentos asía cerca de dos meses que había caído al rió que se encontraba cerca del castillo en que habitaba casi, se había ahogado si no hubiera sido por intervención divina como decía su abuela, que Alberth había ido a verla justo ese día seguro hubiera muerto, la paso realmente mal durante varios días apenas y su corazón latía estaba tan pálida que sus venas se transparentaban en su hermosa piel, cuando despertó no recordaba nada, solo un horrible dolor de cabeza seguido de algunos recuerdos de su infancia y nada mas.

Todo el mundo se había angustiado ya que desde que ocurrió la muerte de Anthony ella se había dejado abatir por el dolor y la tristeza ya no era mas que la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, sus hermosos ojos se habían apagado, las enormes ojeras y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran fiel testigos de sus largas noches de insomnio.

Así que después de varios días de estar inconsciente y al haber despertado la tristeza aun estaba presente en su mirada, que cuando no recordó todo lo que había ocurrido todo el mundo se alegro parecía que al fin el pasado estaba quedando atrás y al fin se podrían dar el lujo de continuar, pero no fue así un mes después de su casi maravillosa recuperación, Alberth había sido informado que el rey había entregado a Candy en matrimonio por el bien, la paz y para beneficio de la noble Escocia.

Ese fue un golpe demasiado duro para la el Clan incluso Alberth había buscado la manera de romper ese absurdo compromiso el junto con los jefes de otros clanes habían ido a hablar con el rey, alegando que Candy no se podía casar con el responsable de la muerte de su hermano seria simplemente abominable.

El rey se lamento mucho de la situación pero el nada podía hacer su palabra había sido dada, además de que el consideraba que la muerte del menor de los MacAndrew había sido solo un lamentable accidente, y consideraba que dadas las circunstancias un matrimonio con la casa de Grandchester garantizaría la paz entre ambos reinos, y cortaría de tajo con el problema ya que justo en esos momentos le preocupaban mas las incursiones de los Vikingos que los problemas entre uno de los clanes y el vecino de al lado.

Alberth no habiendo encontrado solución alguna al conflicto tuvo que preparar a Candy para la noticia por suerte para el, ella no recordaba lo que había ocurrido en el ultimo año si no seguramente si que se hubiera vuelto loca.

Pero Elisa que sentía un odio irracional asía la persona de Terrence Grandchester no podría permitirse el lujo de que fuera feliz si ella no lo era, el jamás lo seria, y la única forma era hacer que Candy sintiera repulsión asía su persona.

Por eso la ultima noche que Candy estuvo en las tierras altas ella aprovecho que estaba sola para hablar con ella, Candy estaba en sus aposentos meditando acerca de su futura vida su abuela le había echo ver que todo era por un bien mayor y ella estuvo de acuerdo por eso no se había opuesto a esa boda, siendo lo único que le preocupaba era el echo de que los hombres del país vecino no gozaban de muy buena reputación al menos no entre su pueblo.

-Candy puedo hablar contigo, se que es tarde pero de verdad es importante.

-Supongo que debe ser algo importante para que vengas a estas horas, pasa y siéntate.

-Gracias querida Candy, en verdad lamento tanto que te tengas que ir no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar.

-No te preocupes siempre puedes ir a visitarme y si no yo vendré así que no te preocupes siempre estaremos en contacto.

-¡¡Ho querida Candy!! pobre de ti.-Había estallado en completo llanto ante la mirada atónita de Candy ya que su prima muy pocas veces perdía el control de echo nunca lo perdía.

-Por dios me estas asustando, que es lo que pasa para que te alteres de esta forma Elisa.

-Si tú supieras.-Había comenzado a hipear.

-Si no me lo dices tu, no ve de que manera puedo saberlo, calmate por favor.-Pero Elisa cada vez había perdido mas el control así que separándose de ella camino asía la puerta.-Será mejor que vaya por Alberth me estas espantando mujer.-Pero antes de que se fuera Elisa la llamo.

-No espera por favor ya me calmo, solo dame un minuto si.-Candy solo asintió dudando en verdad si era lo correcto, pero espero y su prima parecía recobrar la calma y frialdad que siempre la habían caracterizado.

-Candy prométeme que lo que te voy a contar jamás se lo contaras a nadie.-Candy asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar a su lado.-Perdóname es solo que aun me cuesta controlarme con lo que se refiere a esto.

-Me estas asustando, cuéntame que es lo que pasa tiene que ver conmigo.

-Si Candy tiene que ver contigo y con tu futuro.-La tomo de las manos y la miro directo a los ojos.- Candy el hombre con el que te vas a casar es el responsable de la muerte de Anthony.-Como gozo al decir esas palabras el solo echo de ver el rostro de Candy que había perdido totalmente su color y se volvía totalmente blanco le aseguraba que su venganza iba a ser dulce, el platillo mas delicioso jamás probado por ella, si Candy no hubiera estado tan impresionada por sus palabras de seguro se hubiera dado cuenta del extraño brillo en los ojos de Elisa.

-No es cierto tu mientes, Anthony murió en un accidente de caza,¡¡ FUE UN ACCIDENTE!! verdad.-Se había dejado caer en el piso tapando su rostro con sus manos le dolía tanto el corazón.

-Lo siento querida es la verdad Anthony fue asesinado por ese hombre.-Estaba gozando lastimándola, y lastimándolo a el ya que dudaba mucho que el después de sus palabras lograra despertar el mas mínimo sentimiento de amor en Candy asía su persona.

-Entonces por que Alberth esta permitiendo que me case con el, ya no entiendo nada.-Las lagrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas.

-El no lo iba a permitir incluso pensó en ir a matarlo personalmente, incluso varios clanes lo apoyan pero...

-El rey no quiere una guerra entre ambos reinos...

-No solo el si no que el padre de ese pidió una garantía de que no habrá mas hostilidades entre ambos reinos y la forma de que se cumpla ese tratado es...

-Sellándolo con los lasos de un matrimonio.

-Me temo que si lo siento tanto Candy pero no podía permitir que te marcharas sin saber la verdad.-Todo estaba resultando como lo había planeado Candy había dejado de llorar y ahora en sus ojos se veía un extraño brillo.

-Yo no me casare con el, por mi que se vaya al diablo todo el mundo.-Eso si que no se lo esperaba pero Elisa siempre pensaba demasiado rápido.

-¡No Candy! si tu no te casas con el lo mas probable es que Alberth sea acusado de traición, te lo puedes imaginar lo culparían a el por no quererte casar, además es una orden real.

-¡No me importa! que voy a hacer yo no me puedo casar con el asesino de mi hermano no puedo e-.s...es una aberración.

-Lo se pero piensa si te casas con el lo harás pagar por todo el daño que nos a hecho, Terrence Grandchester sabrá que no puede ir asiendo y desasiendo a su voluntad sin ser castigado.-Pobre tontita siempre tan manejable, fueron los pensamientos de Elisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Candy como si fuera una pequeña niña.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo verdad?

.-Me temo que no ay otro caminó, recuerda Candy jamás le cuentes a nadie esta platica si alguien se entera que yo te conté la verdad me meterías en muchos problemas.-Las manos de Elisa apretaban muy fuertemente las de Candy esperando su respuesta.-Lo prometo.

-Bien ahora duerme mañana será un largo día, te voy a extrañar tanto.

-Yo también.

Los gritos de una pareja que bailaba escandalosamente la sacaron de sus recuerdos, sin duda eran una pareja feliz enamorada, y ella jamás seria como ellos en verdad comenzaba a sentir envidia por sus nuevos primos políticos.

-Vamos My Lady es hora de retirarnos.-Terry tomo la calida mano de Candy, mientras que esta sentía que el mundo se habría a sus pies.

-Como tu digas My Lord.-Si algo había aprendido de su abuela es que los problemas de uno jamás se discutían en publico.- ambos se despidieron de todo el mundo agradeciendo sus buenos deseos asía su matrimonio Candy y Terry caminaban por un largo pasillo, si el no la hubiera llevado de la mano seguramente se hubiera caído, el camino a sus nuevos aposentos le parecía eterno, agradecía a dios poder prolongar un poco mas esos momentos, pero no todo dura para siempre y pronto se encontraron en las puertas de estos.

Las puertas les fueron abiertas por los sirvientes y Terry dejo a Candy, para que se alistara para su noche de bodas, la habitación era al menos de lo doble de la que ella tenia en Escocia, exquisitamente decorada, hermosas pinturas engalanaban las paredes así como espadas sin duda, ni si quiera en la cama podían dejar de pensar en las batallas, una hermosa chimenea, que alumbraba la habitación, todo estaba listo, para que ella tomara un baño, y mientras lo tomaba le hubiera encantado quedarse en el fondo de la tina , a pero su orgullo no le permitía darse por vencida.

Mientras las doncellas la ayudaban a vestirse, le daban ciertos consejos que la habían puesto roja, su abuela ya le había contado ciertos detalles de que era lo que pasaba entre los hombres y las mujeres pero lo que estas supuestas damas decían era simplemente increíble, y lo peor es que en cada detalle al que imaginaba era a su esposo, agradeció a dios cuando terminaron y se marcharon jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida.

Terry entro en la habitación lucia simplemente irresistible con su cabello húmedo y ese delicioso aroma que desprendía su piel, lavanda, la estaba mareando sin querer su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sentir la mirada penetrante de el recorriéndola de arriba abajo, jamás en su vida había visto ese extraño brillo en los ojos de algún hombre o al menos jamás se había percatado de ello.

Era el ser mas hermoso que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto, toda ella era toda una visión un hermoso regalo, una diosa echa mujer, seguramente seria castigado por sus pensamientos tan paganos, pero recibiría gustoso ese castigo, camino lentamente hasta llegar a ella acariciando con la punta de los dedos sus brazos, pudo percibir el ligero temblor en ella, producto de los nervios.

Sintió como su mano era tomada por una áspera y fuerte, y como su cuerpo era jalado hasta impactarse con un pecho firme y extremadamente grande, su cintura era aprisionada, por sus calidos brazos mientras que sus labios, por un beso suave, que comenzaba a masajear sus labios de forma tierna y delicada y que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad, cuando quiso protestar, una lengua intrusa se abría paso entre sus dientes causándole descargas de placer, al explorar descaradamente en su interior, bailando con su propia lengua, ese beso la estaba perdiendo en un pozo de inconciencia en el cual no quería caer.

Candy lo estaba llevando a caminos tan conocidos y jamás olvidados por el, en tan solo un beso que comenzó a dejarse llevar, por la excitación y el amor que sentía asía ella, su piel suave, su aroma, su estrecha cintura, su hermoso y estilizado cuello y sus pechos estrellándose contra su cuerpo no lo estaban ayudando en nada, si no hubiera sido por que un liquido salino comenzaba a mezclarse en su beso la hubiera tomado en ese preciso momento ¿Candy lloraba?

Se aparto lentamente de ella y pudo ver las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, cuando intento acercarse para limpiarlas ella no se lo permitió, y se alejo de el pudo ver como se abrazaba a ella misma mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Entiendo que estés asustada, es normal Candy yo...-Quiso acercarse y tocarla pero ella le había dado un manotazo.

-No me toques, no soporto que lo hagas, me das asco.-Sus ojos estaban totalmente turbados el jamás creyó poder ver odio reflejado en ellos.

-¿Candy que pasa?

-Pasa que lo se todo, y jamás permitiré que pase nada entre tu y yo, como pretendes que me muestre sumisa ante ti, se que asesinaste a mi hermano, seguramente fue a traición.-Sus palabras lo helaron quiso decir algo pero las palabras no venían a sus labios.-No dices nada, claro no tienes nada que decir verdad¡¡TE ODIO!!- Le había gritado mientras con sus manos golpeaba el pecho de Terry que al fin había reaccionado al sentir los impactos, le sujeto ambas manos, para tratar de calmarla.

-Candy calmate por favor no se quien te dijo esa mentira pero yo no asesine a tu hermano.

-NO TE CREO, se que dirías cualquier cosa para justificar tu falta.

-¡¡Maldición Candy!! yo no tengo por que mentirte lo que paso con tu hermano fue un terrible accidente.

-Entonces no niegas que tuviste que ver con su muerte.

-No puedo negarlo ni afirmarlo por que no se que rayos paso, solo se que al despertar tenia una herida, que casi me mata, estuve en peligro por un par de días y cuando reaccione me entere que había sido encontrado junto a tu hermano que estaba muerto, ni si quiera recuerdo haberlo visto.

-No te creo, jamás podré creer en ti.

-Entonces por que accediste venir aquí si no me soportas.

-¡¡Por que no tuve otra maldita opción!! acaso crees que iba a permitir que la vida de Alberth estuviera en peligro por tu maldita culpa, de seguro es lo que esperabas verdad.

-¡NO! Candy yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, por que no lo crees.

-Como puedo creerte, no se quien eres, ni si quiera se por que pediste que viniera.

-Por que era la única forma de acabar con todo en verdad lo siento.-Le hubiera gustado decirle la verdad pero si lo odiaba mas, no podría soportarlo.

Candy lo miraba incrédula y si era verdad lo que el decía, parecía sincero en sus ojos veía la verdad, dejo escapar un suspiro y se fue a acostar a la cama, estaba tan cansada, se tapo con las cobijas y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, solo sintió como el salía y azotaba la puerta, sintió alivio y se dispuso a dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de el besándola, acariciándola y se maldijo por desear mas de el.

Terry caminaba furioso por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a su antigua habitación, entro y se dejo caer en la cama, mientras pensaba quien podría haberle contado a Candy la verdad dudaba que Alberth se lo digiera, solo quedaba la víbora de Elisa si seguro había sido ella, ahora era cuando maldecía el haberla conocido, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en su alcoba hasta que separo a la orilla de su cama.

-Vaya pensé que estarías disfrutando de tu noche de bodas, nunca debiste casarte con ella, lo bueno que aun ahí solución mandala lejos y olvídate de ella querido.

-Eso jamás sucederá Susana y será mejor que te mantengas lejos de mi y de ella si no quieres conocerme enojado.- Terry le lanzo una mirada de desprecio antes de marcharse de la habitación, Susana estaba furiosa siempre que se topaban la humillaba y despreciaba.

-Juro, que esta me la pagas querido te vas arrepentir de haberme despreciado, lo juro.-Mientras se tiraba en la cama y absorbía el aroma de Terry que estaba impregnado en ella.

Terry casi corría rumbo a los establos, necesitaba despejar su mente, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza primero Candy y luego Susana, tal vez lo mas sabio seria irse de monje y dejar de sufrir los desprecios y venganzas de ese par, si no fuera por que estaba locamente enamorado seguro lo asía.

Al llegar a los establos se topo con su primo Stear el cual también estaba bastante sorprendido de que estuviera ahí, y no disfrutando de su noche de bodas.

-¿Que pasa por que no estas con tu esposa?

-Por que lo sabe todo o bueno al menos una parte.

-Ho ya veo ya le intentaste contar la verdad.

-Si pero no me cree, y la verdad no tengo la paciencia en estos momentos para pelear con ella ni con nadie.

-Te entiendo, deberías de comenzar por ganarte su confianza y luego pues ya veras como avanza el asunto.

-Dudo que quiera hablar o tener algún trato conmigo.

-Pues oblígala.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente terminaría odiándome mas.

-Bueno, bueno hazlo de una forma muy sutil sin que parezca todo premeditado, comienza pasando más tiempo con ella.

-Pues tal vez tengas razón espero que quiera pasar algún tiempo conmigo y no termine escondiéndose de mí.

-Por que no la llevas a un lugar donde no pueda esconderse, que no le quede otra opción más que estar contigo, tal vez deberías de venir con Archí y conmigo a casa.

-No se Archí esta recién casado y no se...

-Vamos hombre no dudes estoy seguro que al estar allá y mas estando cerca de la frontera con Escocia ella se sentirá feliz, lo primero que tienes que hacer es comenzar a pasar mas tiempo juntos, para que ella confié en ti recuerda que eres un completo extraño, además de que esta predispuesta encontra tu ya.

-Muy bien tienes razón como siempre, no se que haríamos sin ti.

-Solo recuerda que me debes una.

-Muy bien te debo otra a este paso te deberé mi vida, será mejor que regrese a mi habitación.

-Muy bien cuídate.

Cuando entro en la habitación Candy dormía profundamente o era una excelente mentirosa, se acostó a su lado y trato de conciliar el sueño.-Tal ves Stear tenia razón y otro lugar mas privado, mas sencillo era lo mejor al menos en lo que se conocían de nuevo además no podía olvidar a Susana si se quedaban ella de seguro le aria la vida imposible, si tan solo su padre no la quisiera como una hija sin duda ya la hubiera echado del castillo, casi amanecía cuando el sueño vino a el.

La mañana comenzaba a hacerse notar el sol se filtraba por las ventanas, le hubiera gustado dormir un poco mas, pero el hecho de tenerlo a su lado le había espantado el sueño a pesar de que la cama era enorme pudo sentir cuando el regreso un par de horas después de su discusión, y como se tiraba a su lado, por suerte había fingido dormir ya que no estaba lista para un nuevo raun y al igual que el había logrado dormirse casi al amanecer.

Tubo que aguantarse en la cama hasta que el despertara y el ejercito de sirvientes entrara a separarlos para prepararlos para el nuevo día, a ella nunca le había gustado que la trataran como muñeca de trapo, pero en esta ocasión como en las anteriores desde que había llegado al castillo le había sido prácticamente imposible hacer algo por ella sola, pero en esta ocasión lo agradeció, ya que no tenia el animo de volver a pelear con el, cuando estuvo lista fue conducida a los jardines del castillo donde tomaría un desayuno que ya mas bien era comida por lo tarde pero en el camino no pudo evitar que a sus oídos llegara comentarios respecto a ella.-No paso nada entre ellos dos no dudo que a este paso la termine cambiando por Susana ella siempre a estado dispuesta a todo y no es la única querida.-Le hubiera encantado acercarse a ese par y darle un par de bofetadas como se atrevían a cuchichiar de ella, de algo tan intimo y a todo eso ¿quien rayos era Susana?.

Llego a tomar el desayuno, toda la familia estaba reunida los primos de su esposo sus padres, le dedicaron una sonrisa mientras Terry la ayudaba a sentarse, el desayuno fue cordial entre ellos, le agradaba esas personas se sentía feliz con su compañía.

-Veras Candy como pronto te vas a acostumbrar a vivir aquí querida.

-Supongo que a todo se acostumbra uno ¿no?

-Candy ven demos un paseo por los jardines.

-Gracias pero no tengo muchas ganas, y quiero platicar con tu mama.

- Eso querido llevala a que conozca estoy segura que le encantaran, y por mi n te preocupes querida tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar anda ve.

-Esta bien nos vemos luego.-Hizo una reverencia y se fue en compañía de Terry.

Candy y Terry caminaban por los enormes jardines del palacio, totalmente en silencio, cuado el choque de dos espadas llamaron la atención de Candy dos caballeros de apenas unos quince años practicaban los trucos recientemente adquiridos.

Candy como una autónoma camino asía ellos separándose del brazo de Terry. La cabeza comenzó a punzarle al igual que el corazón sus ojos no apartaban la mirada penetrante de los dos chicos mientras su mente la transportaba a un pasado no muy lejano...

Tres años antes...

-Ríndete hereje, y tal vez puedas conocer la gloria de mi dios.-mientras su espada chocaba contra la espada de su oponente

-Jamás infiel del demonio antes prefiero arder en las brazas del infierno.-mientras con gran agilidad repelía el ataque de su agresor, todo esto sucedía mientras los ojos de un hombre de unos 35 años miraba a sus dos pupilos, luchar encarnecidamente por cada uno obtener la victoria y mentalmente asía nota, de jamás volver a contar los problemas existentes entre musulmanes y cristianos, esos dos pilluelos se tomaban todo a juego.

-Te rindes sabandija.- había dicho un chico de ojos azul cielo.

-Jamás lombriz podrida.-a pesar de que estaba apunto de ceder, pero ella jamás se rendía sin luchar con uñas y dientes y desde cuando su hermano había adquirido tanta fuerza.

-No me llames lombriz podrida.- Había protestado el chico bastante compungido.

-Si eso es lo que eres, a caso el nene se comienza a rendir.-le encantaba hacerlo enojar ese era el apodo que mas odiaba, aunque pensándolo bien ese el que ella también despreciaba mas.

El grito de una doncella llamándolos al castillo a ver a su abuela paro aquella pelea, el chico aventó su espada al suelo y al comenzar a correr le grito a su hermana.-El ultimo en llegar será la lombriz podrida.

Cuando Candy se dio cuenta lo que ocurría rápidamente levanto su vestido para poder darle alcance a esa pequeña sabandija, que la había pillado desprevenida.

-¡Maldición! no es justo. le había gritado a Anthony que corría con todo lo que sus piernas daban.

-Querida en la vida que es justo.

No le hubiera dicho eso por que, desde su interior emergió una fuerza inaudita, además de que ella para desgracia de su hermano siempre había sido mejor corredora y el hecho de ver dos figuras paradas a la puerta de la entrado solo la alentó a correr mucho mas rápido.

En un dos por tres había arrebazado a Anthony, gritándole sobre el hombro.-Ahora quien es la lombriz podrida.

Anthony solo bufo, siempre que la provocaba terminaba perdiendo.

Candy corrió con el vestido levantado dejando ver unas hermosas piernas, su corazón latía a mil por hora asía mas de tres meses que no veía a su hermano y la emoción no le cabía en su corazón, cuando llego a el dio un brinco y sus piernas se enredaron en el, siempre que lo veía no podía evitar saltar literalmente a sus brazos.

-Cuando llegaste, por que no fui informada de inmediato. Había preguntado con la respiración acelerada ignorando la llegada de un fatigado Anthony y la del hombre que acompañaba a su hermano.-Contesta.

-Primero guarda silencio y saluda como corresponde.- Candy frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta del hombre que acompañaba a su hermano, con resistencia bajo de los brazos de su hermano y se acomodo el vestido y ahora si como una verdadera Dama izo una reverencia a modo de saludo, al momento que extendía su mano.

-Mi Lord bienvenido sea.

-Mi lady, me alegra verla, y a su hermano.

-El gusto es nuestro.-Mientras el caballero depositaba un beso en la mano de Candy.

-Vaya me alegra ver que tus modales han mejorado, me alegra saber que no estoy educando un par de salvajes.

Candy voltio a ver a su hermano y con una sonrisa demasiado seria para ella le respondió.-Jamás podrá decirse que vos crió a una salvaje tal vez a una lombriz podrida pero nunca aun salvaje verdad Anthony.

Anthony la miro con odio, odiaba que cada vez que ella le ganaba le restregaba en la cara el maldito apodo no se contenía nunca ante nada ni ante nada esa era Candy, demasiado salvaje, para ser una dama según su ver, pero un verdadero ángel, ya que ella era la única que podría llamarlo de esa forma y viceversa.

-Vaya veo que las cosa no han cambiado mucho desde mi ultima visita.

-Claro que no primo que podría cambiar desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.-Candy se acerco a su primo y lo tomo del brazo indicándole el camino al castillo.

-Aun siguen siendo los pequeños diablillos de siempre.

-Supongo que si, .Pero así nos aman.

-Tienen razón.-Intervino su hermano mayor.

-Vino la prima Elisa con ustedes.-Pregunto bastante emocionada.

-Me temo que mi hermana no ha podido venir con nosotros, esta preparándose para conseguir esposo.

-Wuacala.-Exclamaron Anthony y Candy al mismo tiempo.

-No es demasiado joven para esos asuntos.-Pregunto bastante horrorizada Candy por el destino de su querida prima.

-No esta en la edad indicada, me temo que si espera mas se quedar solterona y eso es inaceptable.-Había dicho una anciana sentada al lado de la cabecera del comedor situado en un enorme salón.

Candy la miro y camino rápidamente a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Que tal la siesta abuela Eli.

-Hubiera sido perfecta si tú no te hubieras escabullido como siempre en cuanto cierro los ojos.

-Lo siento pero dormías más de la cuenta y tú siempre as dicho que la puntualidad en una dama es de suma importancia y Anthony y el Sr. García me esperaban para mis clases de Armas.-Lo había dicho de la forma más seria que todos había creído que decía la verdad.

-Esta bien.-Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

-Lo prometo.-Sus dos Nietos recién llegados se acercaron a saludarla y depositaron un beso cada uno en su mejilla, la anciana estaba sumamente feliz, de tener a parte de su familia reunida con ella.

-Alberth me alegra que trajeras contigo a Neel.-El solo asintió y todos tomaron lugar en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, Alberth en la cabecera y a su derecha Candy y a la de esta Anthony, y enfrente de Candy, su abuela y a su lado Neel.

-Así que Elisa se esta preparando para conseguir marido.-Pregunto la abuela mientras veía como Candy y Anthony asían pucheros de asco, sin duda cuando llegara el momento de Candy de seleccionar un marido digno de ella le sacaría verdaderas canas, y estaba segura que Alberth no la ayudaría en tan titánica tarea.

A pesar de que Candy solo contaba con catorce años ya era una verdadera belleza, sus hermoso ojos verdes, eran unas verdaderas esmeraldas y su cabello rubio y con hermosos rizos que enmarcaban su delicado rostro la asían lucir, mucho mayor de lo que era y el hermoso y bien dotado cuerpo que la naturaleza le había proporcionado sin duda ayudarían bastante, pero por desgracia sabia que eso no era suficiente su sobrina era un verdadero torbellino y para su desgracia Anthony y ella tenían casi el mismo carácter, aunque el de el para su pesar era mas dulce que el de ella, si tan solo fuera al revés, todo seria mas fácil.

Tal vez era el hecho que eran gemelos y toda su vida habían estado juntos iba a ser un verdadero obstáculo, ella aplaudía y cubría las travesuras de el y el asía lo mismo con las de ella, siempre supo que esas dos pequeñas criaturas traerían la mayor alegría al Clan Mc.Andrew, nunca en su casa se había dado un nacimiento múltiple, pero en cuanto los vio supo que esos dos diablillos le sacarían verdaderas canas verdes.

Cuando eran pequeños peleaban entre ambos como si de ello les dependiera la vida por un juguete, o por lo más inverosímil que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar a pesar de que cada uno contara con uno igual al suyo.

Su hijo estaba desesperado, había quedado viudo al nacer los gemelos, no sentía el apoyo de su esposa, adoraba a sus hijos pero ya no podía mas con ellos, así que decidió separarlos, los mando a distintas secciones del palacio, pero como siempre terminaban encontrándose y armando una verdadera guerra decidió separarlos por unos meses.

Candy fue enviada con la abuela mientras, Anthony se quedaba con el , el resultado fue mucho peor de lo que había imaginado, a pesar de que ambos habían aprendido a convivir con otros niños de su misma edad y ser mas sociables sin terminar en pelas su juegos, su corazón había enfermado de tristeza, y su salud se fue deteriorando poco a poco en consecuencia de la añoranza de su otra mitad, su padre mando traer a Candy y se juro que mientras estuviera en sus manos los mellizos no serian separados.

Candy y Anthony cuando se reunieron de nuevo se volvieron mas unidos, y peleaban pero ya no tanto y siempre terminaba uniendo fuerza en contra de los demás, aun era muy difícil hacerlos que cumplieran con las normas que ella había establecido a veces sentía que moriría sin verlos casados y con hijos, ya que con cada travesura presentía que un día su corazón se pararía del susto o del coraje.

-Pobrecita ya no podrá jugar con Anthony y conmigo, la vamos a extrañar verdad Anthony.

-El solo asintió, pero agradeció que la querida prima ya no jugara con ellos, después de todo Candy siempre unía fuerzas con ella en su contra, además de que Elisa era extrañamente perversa y eso a el no le agradaba mucho, el siempre había dicho que Candy era una verdadera ciega al hora de juzgar a las personas.

-No te preocupes querida tú y Anthony la verán muy pronto.

-Enserio, cuando vendrá.-Pregunto bastante emocionada.-Me temo que no vendrá iremos al palacio del rey nos a invitado personalmente.

-Iremos a la corte.-Que emoción puedo acompañarte a algún evento importante, Alberth di que si.-Pregunto bastante emocionada.

-Solo si prometes compórtate.

-Lo prometo.-Y puso su mano en el corazón asegurando que no mentía.

Muy bien partiremos en unos días.-Anuncio Alberth mirando a su familia.

El manto de la noche cubría los prados escoses Candy, se encontraba profundamente dormida en sus aposentos, mientras una sombra se colaba en ella y se paraba justo a la orilla de su cama y fijaba su vista en su hermoso rostro, y recorría su cuerpo de manera lujuriosa, sin duda esa chiquilla asía despertar en el sus mas bajos instintos, Neel, nunca había deseado a una mujer como a ella, Candy se revolvía inquieta bajo la mirada de el, su cuerpo presentía el peligro de tener cerca a ese intruso.

Como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla su cuerpo grito llamando a Anthony en un grito desesperado, y unos minutos después el ingresaba al lado de Alberth.

-Que pasa.-Dijo Anthony restregándose los ojos y bostezando de manera cansada.

-Había alguien observándome.-Gimió Candy saltando a los brazos de Alberth.

-Creo que esta vez si que perdiste la razón aquí no hay nadie.-Dijo señalando el cuarto.

Candy lo miro angustiada.-Por supuesto que no bobo, ya se fue.

-Dudo que alguien entrara aquí Candy tal vez fue solo un mal sueño.-Será mejor que duermas si.

Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras Anthony, se retiraba a dormir bufando una que otra maldición por haber sido interrumpido de su dulce sueño.

-Descansa pequeña, estaré al pendiente de ti.- se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó en un sillón al fondo de la habitación.

-Alberth, podrías dormir conmigo por favor tengo miedo.-Le dijo al momento que apartaba las sabanas de su cama haciéndole un lugar en ella.

Alberth se acomodo a su lado y la abrazo protectora mente y solo en ese momento Candy se permitió perderse en el dulce supor del sueño.

Neel no dejaba de reprenderse mentalmente por semejante estupidez estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por Candy, y como iba a justificar ante la familia su presencia en su cuarto.

Debía ser sumamente cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, Candy le gustaba y aria todo lo posible por hacerla su ya costara lo que costara por ahora no debía preocuparse ella aun era muy joven para pensar en el matrimonio y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a descansar.

durante los siguientes días Candy sentía un terrible miedo a la noche a si que en cuanto todo mundo se dormía ella corría a la habitación de Anthony que solo se hacia a un lado para que ella entrara en su cama, siempre habían dormido juntos aun cuando la abuela los había separado en cuanto cumplieron 8 años, Candy cuando tenia miedo se terminaba escabullendo en su cama y a el a veces le pasaba lo mismo por su puesto alegando motivos diferentes.

Alberth había ido a revisar a Candy y no se sorprendió que no estuviera en su cama así que con cuidado entro al cuarto de Anthony, para verla dormida junto a el cada uno dándose la espalda y visiblemente aturdidos por el sueño se pregunto si algún día esos dos cambiarían.

Ahora que irían a la corte debía conseguir alguien que enseñara a Candy a comportarse como una Dama y no como un marimacho, ahora era cuando lamentaba haber permitido que el Sr. García le enseñara el uso de la espada en vez de que su abuela solo se dedicara a encaminarla a aprender a zurcir calcetines, solo de imaginarse a Candy sumisa le hacia sonreír sin duda moriría antes que dedicarse a surtir calcetines.

Durante todo lo que falto para que partieran rumbo a Edimburgo, Candy se comporto como una verdadera Dama, o al menos lo intento antes de hablar se mordía la lengua para no arruinar la posibilidad de ser llevada a un baile. Además de que la opinión de Alberth para ella era sumamente importante Hasta el día de su partida.

-Me rehusó a viajar en el carruaje con la abuela, no sabes lo que es tener que convivir con ella Alberth.

-Lo siento Candy pero eres una Dama y tu deber es viajar dentro del carruaje.

-No es justo, estaré encerrada, no podré disfrutar del paisaje y lo peor no podré convivir contigo.-Había puesto un cara de angustia, drama total.

-Candy tus chantajes no funcionaran.

-No es ningún chantaje, a caso no quieres tener cerca a tu hermana favorita.

-Candy tu eres mi única hermana.

-Vez por eso soy tu hermana favorita.

Después de haber llorado, gritado y haber jurado no volver a dirigirle la palabra a medio mundo Candy se encontraba subiendo al carruaje al lado de su abuela.

-No funciono el chantaje de la vieja aburrida.- Le había dicho su abuela mostrando una linda sonrisa e indicándole un lugar a su lado mientras el carruaje comenzaba a avanzar.

-No abuela y creeme que hice demasiado drama.

-Vaya los tiempos han cambiado a mi siempre me funcionaba.

-Tal vez no funciono por que tu eres todo menos un ogro y convivir contigo es lo mas maravilloso del mundo a pesar de que eres demasiado estricta a veces abuela.-Acomodando su cabeza en su regazo.

-Creo que Alberth solo quiere lo mejor para ti, además ya eres toda una mujer y de vez en pesar a comportarte como tal, de verías de dejar de jugar como una niña todo el tiempo con Anthony, Candy este viaje quiero que te comiences a comportar como una mujer y no como un hombre, podrías hacer u n esfuerzo por mi.

-Lo intentare, además ya no quiero jugar con Anthony.

-De veras. Había preguntado.

-Si el trama algo esta vez ni si quiera abrió la boca para nada.

-No creo que trame nada Candy pero el al igual que Alberth ya esta en edad de hacer otras cosas.

-Lo se, por eso se que algo oculta y lo voy a averiguar y pobre de el donde sea algo que no me agrade.-Había dicho abrazando a su abuela y preparándose a tomar una siesta.

-Espero que no hagas nada tonto, promételo si.

-Solo por que tú lo pides lo are.

La caravana avanzaba a buen paso, Alberth, Anthony y Neel montaban a la cabeza de ella.

-Muy bien habla por que no querías que Candy montara con nosotros, y más vale que sea algo bueno.

-No se si sea bueno, pero es importante para mi y creeme que a ella no le va a gradar.

-Habla y ya veremos si es o no bueno.

-Pues veras ya soy casi un hombre.

-Aun eres un niño, al igual que Candy.

-Los hombres crecemos mas rápido que las mujeres, y aunque Candy es mayor que yo por muy poco tiempo, yo he madurado mas que ella, estoy casi de tu tamaño.

-Eso es verdad y que es lo que quieres.

-Pues quiero comenzar a viajar mas contigo estar en torneos soy muy bueno, ceo que es tiempo de que comience a ser las cosa que tu haces y en casa junto a Candy y la abuela no podré, ellas dos siempre se entrometerían.

-Sabes lo que dices Candy se enfadara pensara que la quieres dejar cuando yo me marche no me hablo por un buen tiempo, y que dices de la abuela.

-Por favor Alberth solo piensalo es injusto que yo me quede en casa mientras tú te la pasas viajando de aquí para aya.

-Muy bien te llevare conmigo pero tu se los dices a Candy y a la abuela, si quieres venir conmigo por supuesto.

-Muy bien yo se los diré si no haya mas remedio y ¿que es lo que podría pasar?

-Para empezar que la abuela te haga un drama aun recuerdo el que me hizo a mi, y eso sin contar que te hará tu otra mitad.

-Ella no tiene que decir ni hacer nada.-había dicho no tan seguro de sus palabras.

-Ya veremos, Ya veremos.

El viaje desde las tierras altas a las tierras bajas fue emocionante para Candy que casi nunca salía, la corte Escocesa le parecía un lugar mágico de ensueño todos los antepasados de cada uno de los clanes habían echo que esa nación fuera mágica y única con un poco mas de 7000 años de historia, su pueblo era fuerte, había soportado tanto y lo ultimo la amenaza de las invasiones de los vikingos por las islas de las Orcadas, incluso las amenaza de los normandos y daneses a pesar de saber que su país vecino era el que estaba mas expuesto a estas ultimas.

después de varios días de viaje se le había permitido cabalgar a la par que sus hermanos, la verdad era que lo hacia incluso mejor que ellos, ya que su padre siempre se había empeñado en no hacer de ella una mujer frágil y mucho menos indefensa

La llegada a Edimburgo lugar en donde se reunirían esta vez los clanes, para tratar diversos asuntos entre ellos las mas recientes incursiones de los vikingos cerca de las tierras altas. Y por supuesto el otro y muchísimo más importante establecer lazos inquebrantables con los clanes por medio del matrimonio.

Después de varios días en los que tuvo que viajar en el carruaje con su abuela al fin había logrado convencer a Alberth de al fin dejarla montar a su lado y estando ya cerca de su destino.

-Escuchas eso.

-¿Que? yo no escucho nada y tu Alberth.

-Hoo.-jalando las riendas del caballo y con su mano hizo el gesto de silencio.

-Si lo escucho Candy.

-De que hablan yo no escucho nada.

-Por dios Anthony eres mas sordo que nada, son gaitas tonto, presta atención.-Le espeto Candy, Anthony puso atención a los sonidos del bosque y después de un buen rato las notas llegaron a sus oídos.

-Los clanes nos están dando la Bienvenida, Alberth ahí que darnos prisa si, podemos acelerar el paso.

-Esta bien ya estamos muy cerca.

Al llegar al castillo dentro de sus murallas un campamento con algunas tiendas de campaña y hombres de todas las edades con distintos colores de tartanes se encontraban no solo tocando las gaitas si no también bebiendo el agua de vida (wiski), practicando algunos de los típicos juegos escoceses para no aburrirse, y demostrar de manera amistosa su fuerza y su agilidad, otros simplemente se dedicaban a practicar con la espada, el anuncio de la llegada del Clan MacAndrew al castillo había causado conmoción, ya que los MacAndrew, eran uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Escocia se podría decir que casi igual de importante que el rey era su jefe, hijo de la hermana del rey lo elevaba aun mas sobre los demás Lores de las tierras altas y de toda Escocia.

Alberth había llegado justo en ese momento a la entrada del Castillo y un grupo de unos veinte hombres se había acercado a darle la bienvenida, a la cabeza de ellos un hombre como de unos cincuenta años, jefe del clan de los MacGregor no tan importante, pero si sumamente poderoso ya que sus hombres eran conocidos como los guerreros mas fuertes de Escocia, y cualquiera iría con gusto a la batalla si ellos los acompañaban.

-William, bienvenido seas muchacho tu y tu familia.

-Gracias Mi Lord.-Había hecho una reverencia antes de brincar del caballo y acomodarse lo que le sobraba a su falda como capa, y proceder a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Pero no me digas que esa que viene ahí es la pequeña Candy y Anthony?

-Pues si son ellos dos.

-Vaya el ya es todo un hombrecito y ella... ¿no me digas que la as traído a escoger marido? si es así mi clan estaría mas que interesado en ella.

-¡¡No!! Candy aun es muy pequeña Ruperth para que piense en el matrimonio.-Había interrumpido la conversación Lady Elroy, que se acababa de bajar del carruaje.

-Elroy tanto tiempo sin verte, tan bella y un gusto como siempre.-Se había acercado a besar su mano, mientras todos observaban la escena.

-Lo mismo digo Ruperth.

-Es una lastima que no la trajeran para encontrar esposo, me hubiera encantado ser uno de los prospectos.

-Nunca cambias verdad, Candy podría ser tu nieta, además el día que Candy se case será por amor, no por conveniencia.

-Entiendo, bueno ni modo que le vamos a hacer, afortunado el que despose a este lindo angelito.

Candy había permanecido en silencio durante toda la platica ese viejo era simpático, pero no le quitaba lo rabo verde, así que mientras menos la notara mejor, además de que su abuela la había instruido muy bien a no interferir en la platicas de los adultos, si quería que Alberth la volviera a llevar a las reuniones de los clanes mas seguido.

-Alberth.

-Si Candy.

-Podemos Anthony y yo ir a dar un paseo por el lago.

-Lo siento Candy pero podría ser peligroso.

-Por favor el Sr. García puede venir con nosotros si, no tardaremos.

-Vamos William déjalos ir además tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar y ellos se aburrirían.

-Esta bien, pero que el Sr. García los acompañe y no los pierda de vista.-Muy bien Mi Lord lo que usted diga.

-Gracias Alberth esta vez si obedeceremos lo prometemos.

-Muy bien Anthony cuida a Candy.

-Vamos Candy el ultimo en llegar es una lombriz podrida.-Había fustigado a su caballo en dirección al lago o al menos a donde el pobre recordaba donde quedaba el lago.

-Creí que habías madurado le había gritado Alberth al chico que se alejaba.

-Déjalo, abuela Caballeros con permiso nos vemos después.-Vamos Sr. García no tardara en darse cuenta que se equivoco de camino.

Cuando Candy se alejaba en compañía del Sr. García se escucharon las carcajadas de los hombres, y de nuevo el sonido de las gaytas, Candy se había confiado de que Anthony se había equivocado y por eso no apresuro su camino al lago, así que cuando llego a las orillas de este se sorprendió al ver a Anthony tumbado en la hierva.

-¡Pero que rayos!

-Ese no es vocabulario digno de una dama como tu.

-Dime como llegaste antes que yo.

-¿Pues que no me marche antes que tu?

-Si pero te fuiste en dirección errónea.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, la verdad es que si tomas por ese camino encuentras la forma de llegar al lago sin que parezca que vienes para acá y como te confiaste por eso te gane.

-No es justo.

-Yo llegue primero así es que gane no.

-Hiciste trampa.

-Claro que no, Sr. García hice trampa, no es mi culpa que no corrieras en dirección al lago.

-Es verdad My Lady el no hizo trampa.

-Esta bien tu ganaste contento.-Se había tirado en la hierva mientras el Sr. García llevaba a tomar agua a los caballos y luego los apartaba asía unos árboles y se sentaba a descansar a su lado mientras Anthony se acomodaba al lado de Candy para admirar el lago que brillaba con los rayos del sol de medio día.

Anthony casi se había quedado dormido, así que la mente de Candy comenzó a maquinar la forma de vengarse de la burla recientemente adquirida a su persona, sonrió al ver que Anthony estaba totalmente perdido, el pobre se dormía tan fácilmente en cualquier lado, se levanto y fue hasta donde estaban los caballos de una de las alforjas saco un recipiente de piel, que contenía agua se acerco a su hermano y por un momento dudo, pero al recordar como se había burlado de ella la duda desapareció de su cabeza, se mordió el labio y procedió a ejecutar su venganza.

-¡¡MALDICION!!-Había gritado Anthony al momento que el liquido transparente había tocado su hermoso rostro, parándose sobresaltado y con un mirada asesina que a cualquiera hubiera intimidado pero a Candy no, aunque esta vez si le dio un poquitito de miedo.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.-No paraba de reírse, mientras que el Sr. García seguía inmovible de su lugar ya que conocía demasiado bien a esos dos.-Eso querido es para que nunca me intentes engañar, vamos Anthony no me veas así, piensa que te e hecho un favor al refrescarte del terrible calor.

-Ho si querida Candy el terrible calor, claro que me as hecho un enorme favor, y que clase de hermano seria si no correspondiera devolviéndotelo.

-No te atrevas aléjate de mi.-Candy hubiera podido correr si la risa que sentía en ese momento no se lo hubiera impedido, demasiado tarde Anthony la había cargado como un bulto sobre su hombro.-Vajame Anthony, te acusare.- ¿Con quién? querida si aquí no hay nadie.-Sr. García ayúdeme.-Vamos Candy el jamás interfiere en nuestros juegos.-Anthony por favor no lo hagas, te vas arrepentir.-Candy se movía para tratar de liberarse de su agresor.-Si como no.-!! No lo hagas¡¡.-Splash la había arrojado al lago.-¡¡esta helada!!-Vamos princesita no exageres.-Ayúdame a salir.-Lo siento pero tendrás que hacerlo tu sola, no soy tan tonto, para caer en tu trampa.-Si no me ayudas a salir me quedare aquí y si me ahogo será tu culpa.-Bien te veo en la otra vida, además no esta tan hondo.-Y se había ido en dirección del Sr. García.- Media hora mas tarde.- Candy ya quiero irme, sal de ahí.-Si quieres que nos vayamos ven a sacarme.-Sabes que, no tengo prisa así que cuando quieras salir aquí te voy a estar esperando.-Muy bien yo tampoco tengo prisa .-¡Genial!.-¡¡Genial!!.

Cerca del lago un grupo de hombres provenientes del país vecino, que venían a hacer convenios con el rey se encontraban discutiendo la idea de uno de ellos.

-Si vamos por ahí llegaríamos al lago y podríamos presentarnos limpios y elegantemente vestidos no que así parecemos pordioseros.

-Recuerdame por que permití que tu hermano nos acompañara Stear.

-En realidad tú no me permitiste que te acompañara, fue una orden de tu padre Terrence.

-Tienes razón lo había olvidado mi padre teme, que meta la pata y contigo jamás sucedería verdad.

-Vamos hombre no lo tomes así esto es importante para todos y Archí sabe bastante de etiqueta.

-Esta bien vayamos al lago, no es lo mas correcto desviarnos de nuestro destino, además de que en el castillo tendríamos agua caliente.

-Vamos es primavera el agua debe estar deliciosa.

Ya cuando estaban cerca del lago unos gritos de una mujer solicitando auxilio, llamaron la atención del grupo y Terrence que iba a la cabeza corrió en auxilio de la damisela en peligro que no era otra que la pecosa.-Candy ya se había cansado de esperar a que Anthony fuera a ayudarla a salir del agua, así que le había gritado que las piernas se le había dormido, pero al no ver respuesta de el había comenzado a gritar que se ahogaba, ya estaba por salirse del agua ya que sus esfuerzos no surtían resultado y lo ultimo que quería era enfermarse, cuando de repente escucho como alguien se acercaba corriendo a su lado, así que comenzó a poner empeño en su actuación y en cuanto sintió que la sujetaban del brazo, jalo de el para sumergirlo en el agua con ella.

Cuando ambos habían salido a la superficie, un grupo de hombres en compañía de Anthony miraban entre risas la escena.-Esto es para que jamás me vuelvas a tirar al agua, ahora quien es la lombriz de agua puerca.-Terrence se suponía que la ibas a rescatarla no a jugar con ella.-En cuanto Candy hoyo como llamaban a la persona que supuestamente era Anthony se puso completamente roja de la pena, agacho la cabeza, jamás en su vida había cometido semejante imprudencia, y ahora ni si quiera tenia el valor de levantar la cara.

-L..o siento, lo siento My Lord, perdón lo confundí con el.-Había señalado a su hermano que estaba en la orilla.

-Pues el y yo no nos parecemos en nada My Lady para que nos confundiera.

-Lo se, pero se suponía quien debería venir a rescatarme era el y no vos, además no veía lo que asía lo siento.-Caminando asía la orilla en donde la esperaba Anthony, ayudada por Terry, ya que cada vez que quería dar un paso terminaba en el lago de nuevo

.-Gracias My Lord y lamentamos la confusión.-Anthony había tomado a su hermana de la mano y la había abrazado.-Esta bien pero no deben de jugar con eso.-Prometo que jamás volverá a ocurrir, gracias por todo My Lord pero debemos irnos, creo que si no se cambia podría enfermar.-Terry asintió mientras los dos echaban a correr en dirección de sus caballos mientras todos los demás se disponían a entrar al lago con el.

-Vaya chica, asía mucho que nadie te tomaba el pelo Terry, por cierto no preguntamos quien era.

-Con suerte la vemos en el castillo su vestido a pesar de estar estropeado por el agua y el lodo era muy lindo.

-Hay Archí nunca cambiaras.

-Que a veces la ropa ayuda a identificar a la personas al menos en su posición, mas nunca por dentro, si no Susana tan linda que es por fuera y es un verdadero energúmeno por dentro.

-A lo mejor es una de las chicas que están ahí para conseguir marido no creen, era muy linda.

-Si ya lo creo a pesar de que no la vi. muy bien, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por salvarla, estaba demasiado avergonzada la pobre.

-Vamos hay que darnos prisa que todavía tenemos camino por recorrer.

-Ja,ja, ja,ja.

-Ya para de reír que no fue gracioso Anthony.

-Claro que lo fue si hubieras visto tu cara.

-Si a esas vamos tu cara estaba peor que la mía, así que déjalo ya, me ayudaras a entrar a escondidas por que si me ven así de seguro me castigan, por tu culpa.

-OK, te ayudare a entrar pero ya deja de culparme fue solo culpa tu ya por vengativa.

-Esta bien tratare de controlarme cada vez que intento vengarme, todo me sale al revés y yo soy la que se lleva la peor parte.

Agradeció a dios que ellos se quedaran en el castillo y que Alberth no intentara, al igual que los demás hombres presumir lo "fuertes, valerosos y ágiles" eran cuando se trataba de dormir a la intemperie, por que por mas aventura que ella buscara el hecho de estar soportando tanto ego y malos olores por tanto tiempo, no le apetecían para nada prefería la comodidad del castillo y cada uno de los servicios que este pudiera proporcionarle a su persona.

Se baño y se vistió con un lindo vestido, que conformaba parte de su nuevo ajuar que su abuela había traído especialmente para que ella lo luciera durante su estadía en la corte Escocesa, viéndose en el espejo la asía lucir mas grande de lo que era su abuela había pedido que no la peinaran ni de trenzas y mucho menos de coletas, si no que arreglaran su cabello suelto. el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, las mangas, eran ajustadas a los codos y sueltas en forma de campana, el cuello era cuadrado, permitiendo ver su hermoso cuello y un poco de sus clavículas, sin mostrar nada mas era de color rojo, y por ultimo la capa con los colores de su clan símbolo de su linaje llevaba un anillo con el escudo de su familia, con el cual se reconocería en cualquier lado quien era ella y el linaje de su clan, sonrió satisfecha había terminado antes de arreglarse su abuela estaría orgullosa de ver que esta vez si estaría puntual, incluso con tiempo de sobra.

Camino por los largos pasillos del castillo dentro de poco vería a su tío, el hermano de su madre estaba emocionada de verlo después de tanto tiempo, se sorprendería sin duda ya que ella y su madre eran tan parecidas lo único diferente eran las pecas que ella tenia y su madre no¿Qué pensaría de ella? Seguro que se había puesto muy linda el siempre se lo decía, pensaba en eso cuando unas voces llamaron su atención era Anthony y Alberth que hablaban respecto a que el no regresaría con Candy a las tierras altas, quiso entrar y golpear a esos dos¿Por qué? Nunca la tomaban en cuenta para nada, salio corriendo en dirección a los establos.

Al llegar ahí estaba el hermoso caballo negro de su hermano preparándolo para ser cepillado y alimentado, recién lo traían de dar su paseo al que Alberth lo tenia acostumbrado no lo pensó dos veces y le arrebato al mozo de cuadra las riendas y de manera ágil monto en el, saliendo disparada a todo lo que daba el pobre animal en dirección asía el lago, el mozo no pudo mas que gritar tenga cuidado y salir corriendo a avisarle a su Sr. Que su hermana iba como alma que lleva el diablo.

La brisa del atardecer golpeaba en su cara, la humedad del lago le estaba llegando a cada uno de sus sentidos quería llorar pero simplemente no podía, y no quería su orgullo se lo impedía se preguntaba, si acaso seria tan mala para que la apartaran de cada una de las decisiones importantes que concernían a la familia, estaba herida y dolida con el, su hermano siempre habían sido tan unidos el conocía cada uno de sus secretos¿pero por que? El no podía compartir los suyos con ella.

A caso no sabían que ella entendería y comprendería cada uno de sus sueños y deseos.

-Abuela tranquilízate no ganas nada poniéndote así ella esta bien.

-Como me pides que me calme Candy es solo una niña le puede pasar algo en el bosque, te recuerdo que ya no estamos en las Tierras Altas y no falta mucho para el anochecer.

-No te preocupes, algunos hombres y yo iremos a buscarla.

-Esta bien ve por favor y no tardes, si algo le pasa yo me muero.

-Anthony quédate con la abuela yo no tardo.

-Esta bien.-_Candy donde rayos te metiste_.

Alberth y un grupo de voluntarios fueron en busca de Candy y por supuesto entre ese grupo iba Terrénce, pero el iba en busca de una niña y no de una Srta.

Candy se había dado cuenta que tenia que volver al castillo, para la cena donde vería a su tío y lo que menos quería era llegar tarde, se prometió no llorar si ese tonto, ya no la quería de compañera, pues ella tampoco lo quería a su lado, el se lo pierde y yo me lo ahorro, era lo que iba pensando de regreso, cuando sintió que el caballo había pisado una roca y una de sus hermosas patas quedaba bastante lastimada.

-¡¡Maldición solo esto me faltaba!!.-El caballo se espanto al oír su grito.-HOO, HOO tranquilo bonito.-Candy acariciaba su hocico para tranquilizarlo.-Ya, ya tu no tienes la culpa, de lo que me pasa y ve hasta mi mala suerte compartes, Ni modo Candy a caminar y mejor te das prisa, por que ya vas mas que tarde.

-Explícame por que tenemos que buscar a una escuincla descuidada, Terry.

-Por que si somos unos caballeros y es nuestra obligación Archibald.

-Nuestra obligación es estar en ese castillo intentando hablar y llegar a buenos acuerdos con su rey.

-Ya deja de quejarte, seguro la encontramos antes de que comience a oscurecer completamente.

-Si no hay mas remedio, juro por dios que si la encuentro le daré un par de nalgadas para que no se escape de nuevo, a lo mejor es lo que le falta disciplina para que se comporte.

-Ya basta de eso, cuando la encontremos, claro si la encontramos tu no vas a hacer nada es solo una niña.

-Esta bien como dices que se llama, la niña.

-Candy, se llama Candy.

-Que nombre tan dulce lastima que la dueña n lo sea, por que alguien que se llama así debería de comportarse, quedándose en su casa y no aventurándose en los bosques que hasta a mí me dan miedo.

-Cobarde.

-Querido Hermano no es que sea cobarde pero no as escuchado que en las noches, en los bosques se aparece una bruja gritando espantosamente.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Me pueden decir que les causa tanta gracia.

-Pues que esa bruja se aparece en Irlanda y no aquí tonto.

-Ho vaya entonces ya solo me tengo que preocupar por los demás espíritus y no de la bruja me as quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Shuuu.-Terry indico con su mano que guardaran silencio, ya que había escuchado ruidos, Archí estaba aterrado aun no era muy noche pero sin duda, el bosque era un lugar para temer.

-Por favor dios que no sea un alma en pena, o un espíritu.-Pedía Archí ya que ya saben si invocan al diablo el siempre termina apareciéndose.

De entre unos árboles salio Candy jalando al caballo de la rienda, en cuanto vieron la figura pequeña de ella todos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio, Candy era todo menos una niña pequeña.

-¿Candy?.-Pregunto Terry.

-Si quienes son ustedes.- Pregunto despectivamente siguiendo su camino, no tenia tiempo de charlas con unos extraños aunque supieran su nombre.

-Por dios que niña tan grosera todavía de que te venimos a rescatar te pones así.

-Había dicho Terry bastante alterado, de que no le agradecieran su acción mientras todos quedaban en silencio al ver pasar a la pequeña que iba cubierta con la capa de su traje, Candy paro en seco y se voltio, a no tenia que aguantar que todo el mundo decidiera por ella y aparte agradecerlo y ahora este desconocido al igual que todos pretendía que se mostrara sumisa y además de eso agradecida eso si que no.

-¿Y quien? dijo que necesitaba que me rescataran, no sabia que por salir a pasear se necesitara de cinco hombres para volver a salvo.

-¡¡Paseando pues todo mundo en el castillo esta preocupado por usted, ya anocheció por si no sea dado cuenta¡¡

-Mi Lord gracias por la observación, y creadme que mi intención no fue preocupar a todo el castillo, pero mi caballo se lastimo una pata y no pretenderá que lo lastime mas llevándome sobre el, por llegar temprano de un simple paseo verdad.

-Eso dígaselo a su hermano que la anda buscando como loco, creo que el aun la ve como una pequeña niña, si no creadme que estaría mas preocupado si la viera como una mujer, a caso no sabe que es mas peligroso el bosque por ser una mujer sola.-Sus ojos brillaban con demasiada intensidad al inspeccionarla de arriba abajo, como nadie le había dicho que la niña ya no lo era.

-Lo siento Mi lord no había pensado en eso, será mejor que volvamos al castillo.-A Candy le dio miedo la forma en que la miraba nadie la había mirado de esa forma, le agradaba que el si la viera como una mujer y no como la niña a la que hay que esconderle todo.

-Será mejor que montes conmigo, para que lleguemos mas rápido, uno de mis hombres llevara tu caballo al castillo no te preocupes.

-Gracias pero no creo que sea correcto, irme con un desconocido.

Terry se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, esa mujercita era en verdad irritable si se lo proponía. De un salto bajo del caballo y se presento.

-My Lady, Mi nombre es Terrence Gradchester, Heredero al trono de Inglaterra, Duque de Grandchester, y después de presentar cada uno de sus títulos, presento a sus dos acompañantes y esos dos son mis primos, Alistar y Archibald Conrwell, Duque de Winsor y Duque de York.-Ambos inclinaron respectivamente sus cabezas en señal de respeto asía ella.-Bueno Mi Lady sorteados estos pequeños inconvenientes es hora de irnos.-Terry la tomo de la cintura mientras la sentaba en el caballo y subía a su lado.

-Bajeme, esto no es correcto,.-Candy protesto pero en cuanto sintió que Terry fustigaba al caballo para avanzar a un paso medio rápido, se abrazo a su cuerpo hundiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Lo siento Mi lady pero ya no puedo esperar a que se decida me urge regresar al castillo.

Candy levanto su rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara y la capa que la cubría se resbalo dejando ver su lindo rostro.

Terry bajo la mirada y ahí estaba el rostro mas lindo que jamás había visto, una sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios, y ella la correspondió ambos habían sido atrapados en ese momento mágico, la luna que recién asía su aparición y las estrellas que asía rato habían comenzado a brillar los envolvieron en una hermosa pero extraña atmósfera.

Candy miro a Terry en sus ojos había angustia, toda ella temblaba, Terry intento acercarse a ella pero ella interpuso su mano.

-Por dios ya te conocía.

Esta historia Continuara…

* * *


	4. Te Odio Miento Te Amo

Capitulo 4.- **Te Odio…(Miento Te Amo)**

Candy miro a Terry en sus ojos había angustia, toda ella temblaba, Terry intento acercarse a ella pero ella interpuso su mano.

-Por dios ya te conocía...-Apretó fuertemente sus manos si ya lo conocía, la mirada aterrada de Terry se lo confirmaba.-!!Por dios!!...¡¡ habla no te quedes callado¡¡.- Se acerco a el y lo tomo de la camisa.

-Candy...-Terry bajo la mirada.-Si... ya nos conocíamos.- A Terry no le quedo de otra mas que confirmárselo no tenia caso negárselo si ya había comenzado a recordar...por que negarlo.

-Te recuerdo en Escocia hace un par de años.-Candy lo libero de su agarre y cerro los ojos al momento que se apartaba de el.

-Nada más, recuerdas eso.

-Si..Dime..¿A caso ahí mas?..¡¡dímelo!! necesito saber, su voz se había llenado de angustia.-¡¡Por favor dímelo!!.

Terry suspiro tal vez seria bueno que de una vez ella supiera toda la verdad, tal vez así ella, lo amaría de nuevo y ¿si no? podría vivir sin ella, no aun no podía arriesgarse tenia que ganar tiempo, debía hacer que ella lo conociera, y lo amara de nuevo.

-La primera vez que te vi. fue en el rió cuando tu y Anthony jugaban.- Candy se puso roja el recordaba todo.-La segunda cuando te rescate...-Candy interrumpió a Terry

-Yo no necesitaba que me rescataran.

-En ese entonces yo no lo sabía a decir verdad nunca as necesitado que alguien te salve Candy ¡pero eso yo no lo sabía!.

-Lo se disculpa...continua por favor.-Candy se había colgado del brazo de Terry mientras caminaban por el jardín en espera que el le contara mas detalles de esa vida que tanto trabajo le costaba recordar.

-Y después en la cena que ofreció tu tío, esa misma noche...

Terry recordaba a la perfección aquel día y , aquella noche que había terminando marcando el rumbo de su vida sin el si quiera imaginarlo, aun podía recordarla a ella sentada junto a el rumbo al castillo, le había dado risa el como había espantado una criatura como ella a Archí, su primo a pesar de todo era un verdadero miedoso, se había sorprendido gratamente, de que no fuera una mocosa como lo había pensado al principio, la criatura que montaba con el era todo menos eso, sus hermoso ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna, solo se podían escuchar los ruidos del bosque acompañados de los murmullos de la platica que compartían sus dos primos.

-Creo que se meterá en graves problemas, con su hermano lo dejo sumamente angustiado, al menos debió a visar que solo iba a dar un paseo.-Y no salir como loca.-Fue lo ultimo que pensó.

Candy suspiro y levanto sus hombros en señal de respuesta.

-Parece que no le importa mucho, la angustia en la que puso a su familia por su paseo tan "inocente".

-No es que no me importe..en especial el...es solo que a veces...

-A veces que...

-A veces me trata como una niña y ya no lo soy...

-Eso a quedado bastante claro.- Candy trago saliva el no la veía como una escuincla.-Pero eso no quiere decir que deba andar paseando por el bosque sola y menos a estas hora.

-Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que si mi caballo no se hubiera lastimado yo no estaría aquí hace mucho que hubiera regresado al castillo y ustedes se hubieran evitado todo esto.

-Esta bien Mi Lady le creemos, será mejor que nos demos prisa no queremos obligarla a pasar mas tiempo del necesario con nosotros.

Candy solo murmuro ¡Genial! quien quería perder el tiempo con el chico mas guapo que jamás hubiera visto al menos ella en esos momentos no, su mente estaba ocupada en otros pensamientos.

Las puertas al castillo se encontraban abiertas de par en par, antes de cruzarlas ya se había dado la alerta que ella estaba de vuelta, se sintió avergonzada, todo mundo la miraba con reproche, ahora estaba segura que no había sido muy buena su idea de correr por el bosque, hubiera sido mejor gritarle a ese par que tenia por hermanos el hecho de que cada decisión que tomaban, nunca era incluida, su abuela había dejado bastante claro la importancia de ella en la familia.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la puerta del enorme castillo su abuela salía a toda prisa por ellas, tomada del brazo del culpable, si Anthony era el culpable de que todo mundo la mirara con un enorme reproche, el rostro de su abuela se veía sumamente tranquilo a pesar de la angustia de la cual había sido presa, se sintió culpable por ello, en cambio el rostro de su hermano se veía….asustado, pero por que estaba asustado, tal vez ya sabia que ella sabia, que muy pronto la vida de cada uno tomaría un rumbo distinto, ja, el tenia miedo de ella, sin querer en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa y de su boca salio un suspiro de satisfacción.

El caballo paro en seco y Terry se apeo del caballo, bajo la mirada de la mayoría de los clanes que ya habían regresado con suma delicadeza tomo a Candy de su pequeña cintura, Candy se sintió elevada al mismo cielo tan cerca de las hermosas estrellas que habían comenzado a brillar con todo su esplendor bajo el calido cielo Escocés, sus miradas quedaron capturadas una en el iris del otro como si todo pasara en cámara muy pero muy lenta, sin querer ella se había sonrojado ahora que lo veía bien era el chico mas apuesto que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto o al menos eso le pareció a ella, sus hermanos y primos eran tan apuestos, pero el….el era un dios a su vista, por suerte para ella solo fueron unos segundos eternos si no su piel hubiera terminado tan roja como cuando era pequeña y devoraba las deliciosa granadas que el Sr. García le proporcionaba.

Gracias dios fueron sus pensamientos cuando al fin sus pies tocaron el suelo y su abuela corrió a abrasarla evitando así que medio mundo se diera cuenta que había terminado toda embobada por su salvador, y justo en esos momentos no estaba para que alguien la embromara respecto a eso.

-Abuela, tranquila estoy bien.-Su abuela había comenzado a gimotear en su hombro era algo que nunca había podido evitar desde la muerte de su hijo , y cada vez que sentía que algún miembro de su familia podría hallarse en peligro.

-Gracias a Dios, y a este caballero.- Dejo de abrazar a Candy para dirigir su atención total y absoluta en Terry.

-Mi Lady me temo que su sobrina nunca estuvo en peligro.

-No y entonces por que tardaste tanto Candy.-Anthony al fin había hablado y su voz estaba llena de reproches así su pequeña persona.

-Vaya pero si eres el chico de esta mañana. -Terry lo había interrumpido y su mente comenzó a unir hilos.-Entonces tu eres la chica del rió de esta mañana supongo.-¿Por qué? fueron los pensamientos de Candy un día que podría haber sido el mas maravilloso de su vida había terminado convirtiéndose en el día mas, horrible y humillante para ella.

-Así es somos nosotros dos.-Anthony había respondido mientras abrazaba de manera protectora a Candy, y ella ahora lo comprendía todo, la mirada de Anthony no era de miedo si no de sorpresa el si lo había reconocido y ella, como siempre en la luna se sintió enfadada, con todos aunque pensándolo bien el tampoco se había dado cuenta que era ella hasta ahora.

-Así que ya se conocían.-Su abuela había interrumpido sus pensamientos.- ¿Pero como?

-Vera Mi Lady sus nietos nos mostraron esta mañana lo que no se debe hacer en el rió.-Candy y Anthony se habían puesto rojos con el comentario de Terry y su abuela pareció no entender sus palabras.

-Mi Lord gracias de nuevo por la ayuda prestada a nuestra familia nos retiramos como podrá ver debo llevar a Candy a cambiarse para la cena, su vestido esta lleno de barro.

-De nada Mi Ladis, siempre es un placer ayudar a mujeres tan bellas.-Candy trago saliva mientras se ponía un poco roja, al momento que asía una pequeña reverencia y se marchaba tomada del brazo de su hermano.

-Vaya sorpresa jamás pensé que ella fuera la chica del lago.

-Y como te ibas a dar cuenta si estabas furioso con ella.

-No me digan que ustedes dos si se dieron cuenta que era ella.

-Claro.

-Y por que no me dijeron nada.

-No hay nada más delicioso que ver a alguien sumergido en la ignorancia, además tú estaba muy ocupado observando a la dama.

-¡¡MALDICION!!-Había gritado Terry, el cual se sintió un poco avergonzado al no solo llamar la atención de sus primos, si no de la mayoría de los que se encontraban cerca de ellos.-¿Quede como un idiota?

-Tranquilo al parecer tu no eras el único ignorante, será mejor que vallamos al salón pronto iniciara el banquete, y no querrás que nos acusen de impuntualidad verdad.

Terry asintió y se encamino al enorme salón donde ya se tenia dispuesto un gran banquete, fueron anunciados, con cada uno de sus títulos que poseían, mientras eran observados por un gran numero de los presentes, con paso firme fueron guiados a la mesa principal donde se encontraba un hombre no mayor de cincuenta años.

El al igual que sus dos acompañantes hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto al Sr. De esas tierras, y el a su vez se levanto de su lugar para acercarse y en un abrazo al líder de la comitiva darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos sean a nuestras tierras, espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera y traiga beneficios para ambos reinos.

-Así lo espero Mi Lord.-El rey señalo sus asientos y los invito a tomar asiento.

-Mi familia le agradece el haber encontrado a mi sobrina y haberla traído a salvo.

-¿Su sobrina?.-Esto comenzaba a ponerse interesante.

-Si se que es demasiado irresponsable, no la justifico pero me temo que nadie a sabido encaminarla correctamente.

-Creo que ha sido mimada demasiado si me lo permite.

-Tal vez pero desde que mi hermana murió, todo se comenzó a complicar y luego la repentina muerte de su padre, su hermano hace lo que puede con ambos.

-¿Ambos?

-Si Candy y Anthony son Gemelos, pero para desgracia de la familia mi querida sobrina siempre esta ideando cosas, temo que algún día no saldrá muy bien librada de sus travesuras.-El rey no pudo evitar suspirar de tan solo pensarlo su corazón se estremecía al igual que todo mundo el sentía una especial idolatría por la hija de su hermana, tal vez era el hecho que ella siempre lo había mimado y adorado incluso mas que sus propios padres, el había jurado ante la tumba de su hermana que siempre velaría por sus sobrinos.

-Bueno supongo que el matrimonio la haría madurar.

El rey no pudo evitar reír, ate el comentario de su invitado Terry lo miro sin comprender el motivo de su risa.

-Lo siento Mi Lord pero me temo que mi sobrina aun es muy joven para pensar en eso, además entre nos no creo que encuentre un caballero que la aguante.-El rey medito inmediatamente sus palabras y antes de que se mal interpretaran agrego.-Ella tiene un espíritu tan libre mas bien diría yo que indomable, y sobre todo es sumamente fuerte si yo no tuviera hijos sin dudarlo la nombraría mi heredera no es que su hermanos no sean fuertes y pudieran gobernar es solo que ella es especial.

-No tiene ni que decirlo Mi Lord ella es especial.- Por que habían salido esas palabras de su boca ni el mismo lo sabia pero era verdad la pequeña pecosa era demasiado especial aun para el.

Mientras tanto Candy estaba siendo reprendida por Alberth, que en cuanto se entero que había aparecido sana y salva había corrido a su lado, ya tenia su discurso listo para dejarla callada por un buen tiempo, pero no pudo emplearlo, ya que Candy en vez de intentar defenderse como era su costumbre había aceptado sin objeción alguna cada uno de sus alegatos como buena niña.

-Candy nunca vuelvas a salir así, es peligroso, no sabe los peligros que hay fuera promételo si.

-Te lo prometo Alberth, no volveré a salir al menos no lo haré sola de acuerdo.

-Esta bien, te vez hermosa seré la envidia de muchos al ir de tu brazo.

-Gracias, el otro vestido era mas lindo que este pero me temo que lo arruine.

-No importa con lo que te pongas luces linda, ven será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya vamos demasiado tarde.

Candy asintió y se asió del brazo de su hermano, mientras que Anthony llevaba a su abuela y Neel a Elisa.

Cuando entraron al enorme salón, el silencio se hizo evidente la presencia de Alberth en ese lugar con su familia significaba muchas cosas, una muy buenas y otras no tanto el Rey solo lo mandaba llamar cuando el Reino estaba amenazado, y en esos momentos no solo se encontraba el si no también el heredero al trono del país vecino.

Alberth se acerco y hizo una reverencia a su tío, Candy estaba tan emocionada de estar ahí que no presto mucha atención a lo que sus parientes decían solo se dedico a observar y a asentir en lo que le preguntaban el protocolo era muy importante y ella había prometido comportarse, de repente sintió una mirada, y sus ojos buscaron quien podría causarle esa sensación, parpadeo un par de veces al reconocer al culpable, el mundo era demasiado pequeño, solo le faltaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese momento sus sospechas fueron confirmadas el su "Héroe" era alguien importante, ya lo había sospechado por sus ropas, pero sobre todo por el magnifico caballo que poseía y ahora estar al lado de su tío.

El rey hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, y se dio cuenta que puso especial énfasis en que Elisa y el se conocieran por suerte para ella no la sentaron a su lado, a su mente vinieron las palabras de Neel _esta preparándose para conseguir esposo_, Elisa a sus 16 años era sumamente linda, incluso mas que ella, al menos no tenia pecas como ella, pero que le iba a hacer si tomar el sol era delicioso, Elisa siempre asía lo que los demás esperaban de ella seguramente seria la esposa perfecta para cualquiera.

Candy estaba intentando controlarse quería parecer seria, no quería dar motivos para que ese caballero se riera de ella por tan patéticos modales pero parecía una misión imposible y mas con el tremendo espectáculo que estaba frente a sus ojos, los hombres devorando la comida como unos verdaderos cerdos, bueno al menos la mayoría y la bebida, arrg, que horror y la platica…bueno al menos eso no era tan divertido agradeció a dios que no pudiera participar en ella, estaba bastante divertida mirando al jefe de los Cambell un anciano bastante bonachón pero con una horrible barba que al pobre no le favorecía en nada, el pobre hombrecillo parecía una pobre cabra y mas cuando hablaba, no pudo evitar reír con la absurda pero correcta comparación llamando la atención de Terry, que la veía bastante divertido, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle palabras que solo ella pudiera oír.-Mi Lady es verdad que parece una pobre cabra pero no tiene que evidenciarlo ante todos con su risa.- Candy se sonrojo pero no de pena por que un hombre se hubiera atrevido a ponerse tan cerca de ella, si no por que el muy atrevido se estaba burlando de ella, sin importarle llamar la atención se acerco al oído de Terry intentando ocultar la turbación que el había despertado en ella.

-Mi lord no se de que habla yo jamás me atrevería a comparar a alguien con un animal yo…- Candy ya no sabia como continuar mentir no se le daba mucho y el la había pillado in fraganti que iba a decir que era la primera vez que comparaba a alguien con un animal, por suerte para ella Terry se dio cuenta que había dejado sin palabras a la pecosa.

-Yo se que usted es una dama y todo eso pero no se le olvide que yo la conozco por cierto cuando guste puedo enseñarla a nadar no seria de caballeros que una damita tan linda sufriera por pequeños tecnicismos como los de esta mañana.

-Mi Lord lamento muchísimo ser una excelente nadadora, creame que la siguiente vez que lo llegué a topar en circunstancias similares pondré especial énfasis en intentar ahogarme, creeame que de mi parte nunca quedara, no podría perdonarme que se dijiera de usted que no es un verdadero héroe.

-¿Ha estado en el lago mucho tiempo? Perdone mis preguntas, pero parece que lo llevaba...

-Mas de una hora.-Respondió Candy involuntariamente.

-Una verdadera tragedia -prosiguió la voz tranquila.

-¡Que Dios le maldiga! -Pensó Candy con violencia-. Si fuese otro hombre, yo adoptaría un aire glacial y me olvidaría de todo. Pero él sabía lo del lago y sabe que no quiero que Alberth lo sepa. Tengo las manos atadas.-No respondió y miró asía otro lado.

Terry no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Mientras todo el mundo miraba a Terry tratando de buscar el motivo de su risa Candy solo podía preguntarse dios por que me has hecho conocer a este Caballero, que no se comporta como tal, no pudo evitar suspirar esa noche iba a ser extremadamente larga y difícil estando al lado de el.

-Lo siento Mi Lady es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no conocía a una dama, por así decirlo que fuera...- Terry comenzó a meditar la respuesta, buscando el adjetivo que definiera a Candy pero parecía que no había ninguno que estuviera al menos a la altura de sus talones.

-Por dios hable no se quede callado.-Eso de que lo pensara demasiado no le agradaba demasiado.

-Bella, pero sobre todo valiente o… mas bien tonta si lo pensamos mejor no cualquiera se expone a en verdad a ahogarse o ser secuestrada en medio de un desierto bosque.

-Es usted detestable.-Dijo, turbada, bajando los ojos. Él se apoyó en la silla al fin de que sus labios de nuevo estuvieran a la altura del oído de Candy, y susurró, con una voz gruesa pero sumamente matizada-¡No tema, bella Dama! Su pequeño secreto está bien guardado.

-¡OH! -Murmuró Candy febrilmente.- ¿Cómo puede decir una cosa semejante?

-Lo he dicho para tranquilizarla. ¿Qué quiere que le diga?-_Sea por siempre mi damisela en peligro. _

Ella encontró involuntariamente sus ojos y vio que eran burlones, como los de un niño. Entonces se echó a reír. Después de todo, la situación era cómica. También él rió, y tan fuerte que algunas de los presentes no pudieron evitar voltear a verlos.

Los ojos de Elisa no pudieron evitar la escena, se suponía que ella debería ser la chica que arrancara sonrisas de esos labios no ella, como la odiaba siempre Candy siempre ella, maldijo por lo bajo no haber sido ella la que se perdiera en el bosque, aunque de solo pensarlo su piel se ponía tensa, ella no era valiente, ni un poco temeraria como Candy, y ahora que estaba haciendo esa mocosa robándole su momento, no era justo ella merecía lo mejor siempre había sido así y una vez mas esa se lo quitaba como la odiaba.

Neel también había presenciado todo desde su lugar y la furia que sus ojos expresaban en ese momento hubieran helado a cualquiera de sus enemigos, los nudillos de su mano derecha se habían puesto totalmente blancos y mil y un formas distintas de acabar con la vida de Terry desfilaban por su mente de no haber escuchado la voz del rey hubiera descubierto unas cuantas mas.

-Querida Candy será mejor que te retires a descansar creo que por el día de hoy as tenido suficientes emociones.

Por supuesto su majestad.- había dicho mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa, le hubiera gustado decir que no estaba cansada, ni si quiera aburrida le encantaba ver como se comportaba la realeza, era verdad pero eso hubiera sido como insultar a los presentes, que se encontraban bastante animados por la comida la bebida sobre todo por esta ultima, después de todo era una orden del rey, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia como despedida a los presentes.

Podía escuchar los murmullos detrás de ella a medida que se alejaba del salón, y sobre todo su mirada clavada en ella, por suerte iba acompañada de su abuela que también había decidido que era suficiente para ella.-Abuela siento que tu vieras que retirarte tu también.

-Pues yo no si hubiera permanecido un momento mas seguro hubiera muerto de aburrimiento.

- No hablas en serio verdad.

-Claro, ójala y tu prima sepa seleccionar un buen marido.

-Que Elisa ya va a seleccionar esposo.

-Si a caso no lo sabias, la pobre tiene esperanzas en atrapar a alguno de los caballeros ingleses presentes esta noche.

-¡Que!

-A poco no lo sabias.

- Me temo que soy una completa ignorante de lo que me rodea, y mas de lo que pasa a mi alrededor.-había dicho totalmente decaída.-Me pregunto que mas a pasado frente a mis narices sin que me de cuenta de ello.

-Ya linda no te preocupes, es parte de tu herencia ser tan despistada, solo habré mas los ojos y pon un poco mas de atención y ten por seguro que aprenderás a leer entre líneas.

-Gracias abuela por tu voto de confianza, no me imagino a Elisa casada con un Ingles aunque…

-¿Qué?-pregunto su abuela al verla bastante pensativa.

-Nada.-Segura.-Claro.- Elisa era hermosa a sus ojos seguramente con quien se casara seria muy afortunado de tenerla como esposa, su mente comenzó a recordar la dulce sonrisa de su héroe y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que era apuesto, vaya suerte tal vez cuando ella fuera a escoger marido no tendría la suerte de su prima, hasta a hora los solteros mas guapos ya estaban siendo atrapados, que seria de ella cuando le tocara amarrar el nudo, como decía Anthony seguro la casaban con un vegete, sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar ese ultimo pensamiento además a ella desde cuando había comenzado a preocuparle el matrimonio, la respuesta desde que sus ojos se había topado con unos azules como el mar en medio de una tormenta.

Su abuela cepillaba sus largos cabellos para poder trenzarlos, su nieta estaba demasiad pensativa y algo preocupada desde que habían comenzado con el ritual para prepararse para dormir apenas y había entablado tres palabras, ni si quiera se había quejado cuando le había jalado el cabello y eso era preocupante a sus ojos.

-Vamos Candy será mejor que descansemos mañana podremos pasear y hacer todo lo que quieras podemos ir al pueblo es hermoso, nos divertiremos ya lo veras.

-Abuela, respecto a este viaje.- dudo en continuar, seguro su abuela pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Vamos Candy habla no puede ser tan malo o si.

-No, mas bien no se que tan malo suene para ti, extraño nuestro hogar, por favor podríamos volver lo mas pronto posible.

-Pero ¿por que?

-Este viaje no resulto lo que yo creía.

-Esta bien mi amor arreglare todo para volver a casa lo antes posible.-Había pensado en oponerse y tratar de convencer a su nieta que era mejor quedarse una temporada, gozando la hospitalidad de su tío, pero al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, no se atrevió, muchas veces ella había tenido esa mirada y sabia muy bien que solo el olor y los hermoso paisajes de su hogar podría devolverle el brillo a los ojos de su nieta.

Elisa a pesar de que había tratado de llamar la atención de Terry no había logrado nada en su objetivo, no podía permitir que nadie la humillara bastante tenia con las murmuraciones de los criados si de ella dependiera los azotaría hasta que no les quedaran ganas de volver a mencionar su nombre ni si quiera para bien, esa noche sello su futuro, un futuro lleno de poder pero de inmensa amargura la cual descargaría en la persona de Candy.

-Candy la abuela dijo que quieres volver a casa no puedes hablar enserio verdad, se supone que este viaje lo habíamos esperado durante tanto tiempo.-Hablaba frenéticamente Anthony al tiempo que se dejaba caer a su lado en la cama.

-No me importa cuanto tiempo espere este tonto viaje quiero volver a casa.- Había gritado parándose como un resorte de la cama caminando asía la ventana, Anthony la miro atónito ella nunca perdía el control tan fácilmente y menos con el.

-As lo que quieras pero yo no iré me quedare con Alberth.

-Bien eso es lo que pensaba a ser.

-Solo te recuerdo que estas rompiendo tu promesa.-Ahora si que esto era demasiado ella no quería enfadarse, por que, el que se enoja siempre pierde y eso lo había experimentado bastante bien en varias ocasiones pero no podía permitir que el le echara la culpa de todo después de todo si ella ya no quería estar ahí era culpa de el solo de el.

-Como te atreves a culparme a mi a caso tus intenciones no eran quedarte en esta horrible ciudad desde el principio.-Anthony perdió el color de sus mejillas.-Si querido lo se todo y no me importa por mi quédate aquí o donde te plazca yo regreso a casa.

-Candy yo…

-Mejor no digas nada, no quiero sentir resentimiento y menos por ti, supongo que eso pasa cuando se crece no, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho tú.

Anthony la abrazo pero Candy rompió el abrazo, le dolía tanto que el la cambiara por estupidos sueños de gloria a caso el no había aprendido que la familia y su bienestar era lo mas importante, y de repente se sintió mal el tenia sueños de grandezas de gloria y ella que tenia no tenia nada, solo era una simple y sencilla mujer.

Candy y su abuela estaban a punto de volver a casa, su tío se había sorprendido pero entendía muy bien a Candy el mismo había sufrido mucho cuando su hermana se había casado y marchado a los Hinglands, mientras mas prolongara la separación mas le dolería.

-Lamento que no se quedaran mas tiempo las vamos a extrañar tanto Candy obedece a tu abuela y conviértete en una digna representante de esta familia recuerda que al final del camino por cada una de nuestras acciones seremos juzgados.

-Lo se tío, gracias por la hospitalidad te voy a extrañar.- No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar las despedidas dolían demasiado.- Prométeme que harás que esos dos se porten bien.-Refiriéndose específicamente a Anthony.-Ya sabes que les encanta meterse en líos.

-No te preocupes querida ambos se comportaran como deben durante tu ausencia, tu cuídate y cuida de tu abuela.-El rey dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente a la pequeña que consideraba como a una hija.

Candy abrazo a Alberth y a Anthony apretándolo y tratándose de llevar impregnada en su memoria su olor y el dulce calor que sus brazos siempre le habían brindado, los iba a extrañar demasiado a ambos pero en especial a su pequeño hermano, justo antes de subir al carruaje no pudo evitar voltear asía una de las torres del castillo, ahí estaba el sonriéndole, hubiera querido dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa pero para empezar ese nunca había sido su estilo, y no iba a comenzar a hora así que sin poder evitarlo ella también sonrió.

El carruaje comenzó a avanzar hasta comenzar a ser solo un punto en el horizonte, mientras en la torre del castillo un hombre se prometía que algún día volverían a verse.

Ahora lo recuerdo fuiste cruel conmigo gozaste asiéndome pasar un mal rato, o al menos lo intentaste.

-Candy esa nunca fue mi intención y lo sabes.

-¿Lo se? últimamente no se nada ya ni si quiera se que es verdad y que es mentira, estoy segura que engañaste a mi tío para que convenciera a Alberth se que el nunca hubiera permitido que yo viniera y menos que me casara contigo, no sabes cuanto te odio.-Candy apretó sus manos tantos recuerdos viniendo ahora a ella, ya no sabia que pensar solo sabia que los hechos eran irrefutables

-Si me odias tanto entonces por que veniste.

-¿Que por que vine? no tuve otra maldita opción acaso crees que podría vivir tranquila con la muerte de alguien en mi conciencia yo no soy como tu.

-Has cambiado, Candy, ya no eres la chica dulce y comprensiva.

Los ojos del hombre brillaron peligrosamente mientras la llevaba cerca de una banca y se desparramaba en ella tranquilamente.

-Si he cambiado ha sido por tu culpa- Replicó con amargura al tiempo que se sentaba al lado su yo.

-Lo siento. Nunca quise herirte-

-¿No?-

-Desde luego que no. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió esa noche.

-No tienes que recordarlo la sangre de el en tu ropa cuando te encontraron es mas que suficiente, jamás podré perdonártelo, jamás ¿dime por que as insistido en casarte conmigo?

-¿Por qué?...Te ame desde la primera vez que te vi. Al igual que tu a mí.

-Mientes yo jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como tu.

-Eso lo dices ahora por que no me conoces ni si quiera me recuerdas, pero cuando lo hagas veras a través de ese amor al igual que lo hago yo.

-No no quiero recordar y no lo haré se que cuando recuerde lo que queda de mi corazón se terminara por hacer mil pedazos, en tiéndelo yo…no te puedo amar seria algo monstruoso… si tu en verdad me amas te mantendrás lo mas alejado de mi.

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes y mas ahora dentro de una semana partiremos a Newcastle.

-As dicho Newcastle, eso esta muy cerca de la frontera de Escocia.

-Lo se mi madre nació ahí, te gustara partiremos con mis primos así que aunque quiera mantenerme lejos de ti eso será imposible al menos mientras sigamos aquí y durante el trayecto.

-Esta bien podré soportarte por un tiempo. Se levanto de su lado y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo, debió de haber dicho que ni muerta viajaba con el pero a sus memorias vinieron los recuerdos de la platica de las sirvientas _No paso nada entre ellos dos no dudo que a este paso la termine cambiando por Susana ella siempre a estado dispuesta a todo y no es la única querida. _Y ella no podía darse el lujo de que nadie y menos una cualquiera la humillara, por que de seguro lo era.

Los padres de Terry no habían recibido muy bien la noticia de que Terry y Candy partirían junto con los hermanos Conrnwell pero no les quedo de otra mas que aceptar la decisión de ambos, pero habían logrado convencerlos de que al menos durante una semana permanecieran en casa, Terry acepto no podría negarle nada a ambos, la hora de la comida había llegado Candy había entrado en el enorme salón donde se servirían sus alimentos una enorme mesa predominaba en el centro el escudo de armas de la familia, adornaba la pared un sin fin de armas entre las que predominaban las espadas, se encontraban como decoración, Candy no pudo dejar de exclamar de admiración por tan magníficos ejemplares ya que ella a pesar de todo sentía una extraña fascinación por estos objetos la enorme chimenea se encontraba prendida por que a pesar de haber comenzado la primavera aun se sentía los estragos de uno de los mas crudos inviernos que habían azotado al reino.

Con paso firme y seguro tomada del brazo de su ahora esposo tomo asiento, frente a ella estaba uno de los primos de su esposo, saludo a todos y mientras lo hacia pudo notar que un lugar extra había sido puesto en la mesa, justo cuando su curiosidad estaba por vencerla pudo escuchar pasos detrás de ella, así que el o la dueña del lugar pronto estaría frente a ella.

-Buenas Tardes lamento mucho mi demora.

-No importa querida llegas justo a tiempo, pero no te quedes ahí ven ya es tiempo que conozcas a la esposa de Terry.-Hablaba bastante animada Eleonor-Anda Susi estoy segura que tu y ella serán muy buenas amigas.

Mientras por las cabezas de ambas cruzaba un rotundo lo dudo como podría ser alguien amiga de la mujer que le había robado a su amor, o de alguien que lo intenta a cada segundo eso era imposible como mezclar el agua y el aceite y así era esas dos Candy tan risueña a pesar de que la vida últimamente no le había dado ni un solo motivo para sonreír, pero a pesar de eso era dulce, alegre y sumamente temeraria, y Susana era un ser tan común y corriente como cualquiera siempre asía lo que se esperaba de ella y ella no se molestaba por hacer nada mas, no era mala su naturaleza no era serlo pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el hombre que ella amaba se le escapaba de las manos aun podía recordar tres años atrás a sus 16 años estar tan ilusionada con el retorno de su ser amado y mas al saber que seguía siendo libre, sin el terrible yugo que trae consigo el contraer matrimonio con una completa extraña, lo amaba por ser así tan rebelde por no someterse a lo que los demás esperasen de el y estaba segura que el la amaba el siempre había mostrado atracción por ella, lo sabia ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si ella simplemente era perfecta.

¿Cómo podía haber cautivado a Susana con una mente tan distinta de la suya? Ella no lo sabía. Aquel mismo misterio excitaba su curiosidad como una puerta que no tiene llave ni cerradura. Lo que tenía él de incomprensible incrementaba en ella su amor, y solo aumentaba en ella su decisión de hacerlo suyo. No dudó nunca de que se declararía algún día, pues era ella demasiado joven y demasiado mimada para conocer la derrota. Y ahora, como un trueno, habían llegado a sus oídos aquella horrible noticia. ¡Su corazón había sido cautivado por una desconocida¡No podía ser cierto! Y ahora al fin estaban frente a frente de la mujer que le robara el amor de su vida.

-Mucho gusto Susana.

Susana observo por un segundo a Candy tenia que admitir que era casi tan hermosa como ella, le sonrió solo para no dar motivos a que pensaran que era una grosera, camino hasta Candy y sorprendiendo a todos incluso a ella misma la abrazo, debía de quedar claro para todos que sabían de su amor por Terry aunque no lo dijeran que ella Susana sabia perder aunque el juego no estuviera terminado aun había esperanzas para ella.

-Lamento mucho no haber estado en su boda es solo que las bodas me dan tanta tristeza no se por que se supone que deben de darme alegría pero producen el efecto contrario, espero que no te molestes por ello querida.

-No te preocupes a mi también me dan tanta tristeza _que si hubiera podido no hubiera asistido a la mía. _

-Bueno ahora eso no importa espero que seamos amigas te va a encantar vivir aquí te lo aseguro.

-Gracias pero no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

-No…- En su cara había sorpresa como iba a recuperarlo si no vivían ni si quiera en el mismo lugar.

-Así es querida Susi Terry llevara a Candy a NewCastle quiere que conozca el lugar donde crecí.

-En serio y cuando se marchan.

-En cuanto este todo listo.-Fue la seca respuesta de Terry que no se creía nada las palabras de Susana.

-Los vamos a extrañar demasiado, se que apenas te conozco Candy pero estoy segura que tu y yo podríamos a llegar a querernos como hermanas.-Susana corrió a abrazar a Candy hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro mientras pensaba lo que sea necesario por ti Terry.

Candy no supo ni que decir ella sabia que no era sincera pero una parte de ella aun se negaba a creer en la maldad de la gente a pesar de que todo los delatara como tales nunca había sabido reconocer a la gente mala de la buena para su desgracia y aun faltaba mucho para que los distinguiera. Abrazo a Susana por instinto prometiéndose que le cedería un voto de confianza después de todo apenas la conocía que culpa tenía ella de que la lengua afilada de otros hablara de ella. Además de que prefirió echarle la culpa a Terry de su aversión al principio asía ella si así era más fácil pensar al menos para ella, y la conciencia le era menos pesada por haberla juzgado tan a la ligera.

Había comenzado a tratar a Susana primero que nada por que había hecho una promesa, segundo aunque ella no lo quisiera era parte de su nueva familia lo quisiese o no y por ultimo había notado que mientras Susana se encontraba con ella en la misma habitación Terry no se acercaba a ella con ninguna intención y eso le daba un poco de paz que era lo que ella mas deseaba por que aunque ella asegurara una y mil veces que el no le importaba y que jamás le importaría de ninguna clase de forma, sin que ella lo pudiera evitar su cercanía la inquietaba y mas cuando el la observaba de esa forma tan profunda que la estremecía de pies a cabeza y a su mente siempre venían sin desearlo sus palabras "_Te ame desde la primera vez que te vi. Al igual que tu a mi…_ no _me recuerdas, pero cuando lo hagas veras a través de ese amor al igual que lo hago yo. " _Y si no mentía como ella creía, y si todo era verdad hasta ahora el era el único que le había dicho la verdad y si…eran demasiados "y sis" en su vida y de solo pensarlo le comenzaba a doler la cabeza ya pensaría en ellos después cuando se sintiera con ánimos de hacerlo pero sobre todo con fuerzas para soportar las respuestas.

Susana en presencia de ella se comportaba de la manera mas hipócrita que jamás en su vida lo había echo incluso ella misma se sorprendía de ello, había veces que le remordía la conciencia y pedía encarecidamente a dios en sus rezos que la perdonara por ser tan falsa pero en cuanto recordaba a Terry y del por que de sus mentiras el remordimiento se le resbalaba al igual que el miedo de arder en el infierno por mentirosa, odiaba a Candy por ser simplemente la mujer que Terry amaba, no soportaba nada de ella, ni su belleza y mucho menos su carácter ella misma creía que en el mundo entero no había un alma tan dulce como la de Candy y eso la irritaba por que a pesar de todo ella se comportaba como una verdadera dama asía oídos sordos a las murmuraciones que tenían que ver con ella y con Terry y ella muchas veces de buena gana la hubiera agarrado y zarandeado para gritarle que todo lo que se especulaba respecto a ella y a su esposo no era mas que la verdad y que en la primera oportunidad se lo robaría, si no hubiera sabido que esa acción no solo le pondría en contra a sus tíos si no a todo el mundo.

Candy hubiera seguido pensando que lo que pensaba respecto a Susana, había sido una equivocación de no ser por una tarde en que ella había estado tan harta de ver como Terry la observaba y como en vez de quitar su mirada avergonzado de cómo ella lo encaraba le sonreía de manera seductora, el se había decidido a cambiar de táctica con ella y ahora que estaban próximos a marcharse había comenzado a despegar toda su galantería en su persona, Candy no pudiendo soportarlo mas se había levantado y había pedido disculpas a todos por su apresurada huida, alegando uno de esos terribles dolores de cabeza de los cuales había sido victima últimamente, todo mundo la había disculpado incluso Terry el cual sabia a la perfección que a ella no le dolía ni si quiera la punta del pelo había sonreído interiormente le agradaba ponerla tan nerviosa con solo mirarla, y en cuanto ella se marcho el salio corriendo tras de ella, Candy sintió que alguien la seguía y al pasar por una enorme columna se escondió tras de ella para sorprender al osado, y cuando Terry estaba a punto de llegar a donde se ocultaba Candy fue sujetado por una fría mano al voltear se encontró con una cara sumamente sonrojada.

Susana al igual que Terry había corrido pero tras el era su primera oportunidad en mucho tiempo de poder estar a solas con el, desde la noche en que se le había ofrecido.

-Susana que rayos haces aquí.

-Terry yo... de pronto las palabras se borraron de su mente solo atino a besarlo, Terry ante la sorpresa del momento no supo como reaccionar.

Candy observaba la escena escondida detrás de la enorme columna, sus manos las había apretado tan fuerte que sus nudillos se había comenzado a poner blancos debido a la presión, pudo ver como el, su esposo se separaba de ella y se acercaba al oído de esa mujer que ahora estaba segura que comenzaba a odiar, vio como sus labios se acercaban seductoramente a ella a esa maldita bruja, no lo resistió mas y se alejo del lugar.

-Escúchame muy bien Susi sabes que te quiero, pero no hagas que el cariño que siento por ti se vuelva odio, yo te sugiero que mantengas tu pequeña humanidad lejos de mi vista.-Sabiendo muy bien de lo que podría llegar hacer capaz le advirtió en el tono mas frió que pudo.-Y no te atrevas ni si quiera a molestar a Candy, sabes que hace tiempo elegí, y no fuiste tu.-Terry la aventó literalmente contra la pared para darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino.

-¡¡Te odio!!...-Susana comenzó a sollozar mientras se resbala por el enorme muro hasta que su cuerpo toco el suelo, abrazo sus piernas dejando que el llanto se llevara el terrible dolor de su corazón.-A quien engañas Susi mientras te quede vida siempre lo amaras.

Candy había llegado a su habitación los preparativos para el viaje casi estaban listos, los enormes baúles casi habían sido llenados de nuevo, ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de desempacar completamente, se dejo caer en su enorme cama olía tan bien….olía a el sin poder evitarlo suspiro profundamente tratando de llenar sus pulmones de su esencia, se levanto enfadada de la cama¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Qué estaba sintiendo¡¡Maldición!! Se estaba enamorando si no es que ya estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de el.

-No su mente se repetía una y mil veces ¡¡Te Odio¡¡Te Odio!! Mientras su corazón intentaba gritar mientes lo amas.

Por salud mental tendría que mantener la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.

En algún lugar de las Islas Orcadas.

La pequeña embarcación cada vez se acercaba mas a la pequeña isla, la tripulación estaba al pendiente de cada ruido, después de todo se encontraban en territorio enemigo, el miedo era el principal sentimiento en cada uno de esos hombres si la paga no hubiera sido tan buena ninguno de ellos estaría no solo exponiendo su vida si no sus almas al capricho de ese despreciable hombrecito.

Neel se encontraba en la cubierta de la pequeña embarcación, la niebla cada vez mas espesa asía difícil la vista de todo el que se encontraba en ella, sus labios se curvaron en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, su fantasiosa imaginación ya estaba saboreando sus próximas victorias, ese viaje le daría la llave para conseguir cada una de sus metas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus hombres anunciándoles su llegada a la Isla.

Neel en compañía de dos de sus mas valientes caballeros descendió del barco, rumbo a la Isla en una pequeña balsa, el silencio era total solamente roto de vez en cuando por el lento y acompasado remar y por uno que otro ruido producido por algún pájaro, que solo hacia que los caballeros se pusieran mas alertas, y a la expectativa de todo, muy pronto las tres figuras vestidas completamente de negro se comenzaron a adentrar en la isla la niebla así que el paisaje se mostrara mas lúgubre de lo normal, pronto llegaron a un bosque.

El bosque era demasiado denso para un pequeño lugar como ese, sus árboles eran enormes, y bloqueaban casi por completo la luz, Neel comenzó a sudar al igual que sus acompañantes, los tres desenfundaron sus espadas y caminaron con mas precaución, la niebla comenzó a descender cada vez mas, asiendo casi imposible ver ago frente a sus narices, pronto sin que ninguno se diera cuenta se habían separado.

Neel comenzó a llamarlos a gritos pero ninguno parecía escucharlos, estaba completamente perdidos, de repente la niebla como por obra de magia comenzó a retroceder, asiendo visible el paisaje frente a el, ya no se encontraba en el bosque si no en un enorme páramo, que a pesar de que ya no había niebla seguía siendo igual de lúgubre que el bosque el grito de un cuervo llamo su atención y el ave voló cerca de el incitándolo a seguirlo.

Neel como un autómata comenzó a seguir al ave en vuelo, era el animal mas hermoso y espantoso a la vez que jamás había visto sus hermosas plumas negras brillaban, al igual que sus ojos rojos, extraño en una ave que debería tenerlos negros, el ave cada vez que se rezagaba regresaba a el para mostrarle el camino, Neel sintió como si hubiera caminado por muchas horas, pero eso era totalmente imposible por que el sol aun no se ponía y cuando arribo a la Isla este estaba pronto a morir en el ocaso.

Sus pasos fueron guiados a las afueras de una cabaña de la cual brotaba humo por la chimenea, respiro profundo intentando infundirse valor para entrar al lugar que era el mas lúgubre que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto, con paso firme abrió la puerta que rechino, como respuesta, Neel entro en el lugar y dentro de el se veía una mesa cubierta con un sin fin de Hiervas, rodeada por varios estantes con un sin fin de pócimas, y cerca del fogón que tenia una olla en forma de caldero se encontraba una menuda figura, el ave voló al hombro de su dueña.

-Hace tiempo que te esperaba.-La mujer giro lentamente para quedar frente a su visitante y dejar sorprendido a Neel.- Pero me temo que es demasiado tarde para ello.

Neel jamás imagino que la mujer a la que iba a ver fuera a ser tan hermosa, pero a pesar de su belleza sus ojos revelaban la maldad de su corazón.

-Sabes a que he venido verdad.

-Por supuesto.

Neel camino asía ella y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo.-Jamás es tarde, si uno se lo propone.

La mujer sonrió dejando ver unos dientes por demás horribles, tomo la silla y se dejo caer en ella, indicándole con su mano a Neel que tomara asiento frente a ella.

Neel tomo asiento frente a ella ocultando el asco que le producía estar en ese lugar lleno de podredumbre, la bruja estiro sus manos para atrapar las de Neel, sus manos estaban heladas y le erizaron la piel, pero no se aparto de ella.

La mujer comenzó a entrar en trance sus pupilas comenzaron a tomar otro color, su cuerpo se comenzó a poner mas helado de lo que lo tenia y comenzó a ser invadido por pequeños espasmos, Neel estaba aterrado quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y nunca mas volver pero las manos de ella lo sujetaban con tal fuerza que si hubiera intentado moverse seguramente no habría podido, en dado caso que alguno de sus músculos respondiera los cuales parecían estar total completamente dormidos, de los labios de la mujer comenzaron a salir pequeñas palabras totalmente incomprensibles par Neel hasta que..

-Mientras ella no recupere su esperanza aun tienes una pequeña posibilidad, si tu la encuentras antes de que ella recuerde.- Neel sonrió el lo sabia, aun tenia posibilidad de que Candy fuera de el.- Pero ella jamás te amara, ya que su amor por el es demasiado fuerte.-Los ojos de Neel se comenzaron a enturbiar, jamás permitiría que ese maldito ganara, si era necesario lo mataría y esta vez nada evitaría que el lograra su cometido.

-Serás dueño de su cuerpo, por que su alma siempre le a pertenecido a el, y ni si quiera la muerte los podrá separar.

-No me importa que ame a ese bastardo si voy a tenerla a ella.

La mujer salio de su trance y soltó a Neel, el le arrojo unas monedas que ella rechazo.-Todo tiene un precio, pero este no es por mis servicios.-Dijo señalando las monedas.- Espero que cuando llegue el momento de pagar estés dispuesto a hacerlo.- Dijo la mujer sonriendo maléficamente.

Neel asintió, y cuando estaba apunto de marcharse la mujer le tendió un frasquito lleno de alguna extraña pócima, Neel alzo los hombros en señal de pregunta.-Tu hermana lo necesita.- Y sin decir nada mas la mujer le dio la espalda.

Neel se encontró con sus hombres ya no había el temor que al principio de su travesía ahora una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro estaba seguro que esta vez ganaría la partida y lo haría a cualquier costo y ahora contaba con un enorme as bajo la manga.

Continuara….

* * *

Notas de la autora.. 

Hola a todo el mundo que se toma las molestias de leer lamento mucho la demora pero como única excusa tengo que se me cruzo el verano y con el las vacaciones de los niños y por mas que me proponía escribir nunca encontraba el momento traumático para mi, pero ya comenzaron las clases y mi vida comienza a ser "normal" de nuevo tratare ahora si de actualizar pronto, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado dudas quejas y cualquier comentario estaré gustosa de recibirlos como siempre a mi correo y ahora si las leo pronto espero a por cierto estoy muy contenta mi hermana se gradúa de la universidad si ya no me esclavizara al menos eso espero yo, ya saben que se vale soñar, por que aun le falta su tesis hagan chongitos para que saque su titulo de otra forma si no me estará dictando por largo, largo tiempo las leo pronto Soledad.

Ya me iba y olvidaba el asunto del por que mencione lo de la graduación bueno no cabo de felicidad y se me a ocurrido una pequeña idea mas bien ya la tenia pero no había tenido ánimos, fuerza, etc., etc., de escribirlo comenzare a escribir unas historias de Candy y Terry capítulos únicos cada uno se llamaran historias de amor haber si les gusta el primer capitulo lo subo junto con este y se llama **_El Saludo_** haber si les gusta me avisan y que tengan una hermosa Semana bueno lo que resta de ella.

(\/)  
(nn)  
C(')(')


	5. Quien decide es el Amor

Capitulo 5

**Quien decide es el Amor**

Candy suspiro, la noche estaba muy cerca cuanto tiempo había dedicado a descifrar sus sentimientos por Terry, bastante la cabeza le comenzaba a punzar y su ojo derecho le había comenzado a doler, se levanto de la cama estaba decidido no pensaría mas en nada eso solo le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, camino hacia la puerta iba ir en busca de Jenny ahora la necesitaba y bastante, justo antes de que alcanzara su objetivo la puerta se abrió.

El cuerpo de Candy se tenso no era buen momento para verlo, ahora no, en cuanto reconoció la pequeña figura de Jenny no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Por dios Jenny no hagas eso casi me das un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento Candy pensé que no te encontrabas aquí, por eso no he tocado.

-No importa, justo en este momento te iba a buscar.

-Ha si y en que puedo servirte.-Dijo Jenny de la manera mas seria que podía.

-Por favor podrías encargarte de que me preparen el baño, con romero y lavanda siento que voy a morir si no me relajo.

-Candy te sientes mal de nuevo.-Jenny se había angustiado ella conocía muy bien los terribles dolores que aquejaban de vez en cuando a la rubia, a pesar del corto tiempo a su servicio ella había sido protagonista de varios de esos ataques y siempre la sumían en una terrible angustia por no poder hacer nada.

Candy al mirar la angustia en los ojos de Jenny trato de calmarla.-Estoy bien pero no quiero por nada del mundo que este dolor empeore si, anda date prisa cuanto antes me meta a la tina será mejor.-Jenny asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a apresurarse para que todo estuviera lo mas pronto posible dispuesto.

Media hora después una docena de sirvientes se encontraba vertiendo agua color café claro, en una enorme tina, la sala de baño comenzó a llenarse del aroma de la lavanda y del romero, los vapores inundaron cada rincón, de la habitación, Candy en cuanto todos salieron comenzó a quitarse la ropa con la ayuda de Jenny, el agua estaba demasiado caliente pero esto poco le importo, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en las aguas oscuras, mientras sus pulmones comenzaban a aspirar el delicioso aroma de la lavanda y el romero.

-Gracias Jenny si quieres puedes retirarte.

-Pero Candy que tal si te ocurre algo...

-Estaré bien no te preocupes el dolor casi se a esfumado, aaa, esto es simplemente delicioso deberías de probarlo alguna vez.

-Yo, es verdad que el agua huele delicioso pero se ve tan sucia.

Candy no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Jenny.-Es verdad parece pero no lo esta las plantas hacen que el agua tome este tono, pero creeme que si el agua estuviera sucia no me importaría sumergirme en ella solo por recibir su dulce efecto.-Jenny hizo una cara de no comparto tu opinión, la cual Candy identifico aun se preguntaba como es que conocía también a esa niña, fácil ella en los últimos meses era su única compañía.-Vamos no pongas esa cara.

-Lo que tu digas te dejo, volveré a tiempo para la hora de la cena, y será mejor que no tardes demasiado esta ya esta próxima.

-Muy bien no lo haré.-Jenny salio de la habitación y se fue directo a la cocina por un te para Candy, mientras tanto ella se intentaba relajar y sacar de su cabeza cada uno de los recuerdos que en su mente se iban formando, en los cuales siempre el dueño de unos ojos azules era el protagonista, de repente a su mente vino la imagen de el y Susana, los labios de el cerca del rostro de la pequeña, bruja, sus manos cerca del cuerpo de ella, todo el, siempre el¡¡Maldición!! Abrió los ojos para ver si las imágenes desaparecían de su mente, y no seguían bastante claras y presentes en ella a pesar de que el paisaje frente a sus ojos era tan distinto, golpeo con su mano la superficie del agua en señal de la terrible frustración que eso le provocaba, observo que sus manos habían comenzado a arrugarse, otra vuelta el tiempo se le había ido de las manos.

Terry había estado platicando con sus primos acerca del viaje ya no lo podían prolongar mas gracias a dios si no se iba a volver loco, el sol echo de convivir una tarde mas con su querida prima Susana le daba tantas ganas como de explorar un mar infestado de tiburones hambrientos, que sin dudar el prefería a los tiburones, con la querida Susana no sabia que esperar, en cambio con esa bestias era seguro que moriría, mentalmente se reprendió, en otras épocas tal vez, ella hubiera sido la elección perfecta pero para desgracia de ella todo cambio en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los de Candy, en el trayecto a su habitación se topo con la dulce Jenny, y el preciado te para el dolor de cabeza de Candy, sus cuerpos hubieran colapsado de no ser por la habilidad de Terry para esquivarla.

-Ho My Lord lo siento tanto, perdóneme es solo que llevo prisa.

-Ya no te preocupes no paso nada, y ¿por que la prisa?

-Bueno My Lord vera usted.-Jenny trataba de explicar a Terry del por que de su prisa pero el estar frente a hombres siempre la ponían nerviosa.-Este te es para Mi Sra. No se siente muy bien…

Terry no permitió que Jenny terminara de hablar ya que al escuchar que Candy no estaba bien sus alarmas se encendieron el no quería que ella sufriera por nada del mundo, la pobre de Jenny se quedo pasmada al ver como el le arrebataba la charola de las manos y se marchaba en dirección a su alcoba.

-Será mejor que yo mismo lo lleve por que de seguro en tus manos termina en el suelo.-Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír Jenny mientras el tomaba rumbo a su destino.- Si tan solo no me hubiera tardado tanto seguro no me lo topo, ahora a de pensar que soy una completa inútil.-Jenny suspiro Candy iba a estar muy enojada con ella.

Mi baño hubiera sido perfecto si tan solo el no se hubiera presentado en mi mente, después de secar su cuerpo que estaba mas relajado que nada, se vistió con un ligero fondo y justo cuando comenzaba a cepillar su cabello sus oídos captaron el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, no le dio importancia estaba segura que era la despistada de Jenny, ella que le había aconsejado no demorar en el baño y que así ella perderse por el castillo.

-Vaya pensé que tu misma habías ido a conseguir las plantas para el Te Jenny.

-Lo siento pero no Soy Jenny.

El cepillo resbalo de sus manos al oír su voz.

En algún lugar de las Orcadas

Neel estaba demasiado feliz pronto estaría en casa, y lo mejor de todo es que tenia esperanzas muy pero muy pronto recuperaría al amor de su vida, ahora los vientos soplaban de nuevo a su favor, y si algo se complicaba esta vez no se tentaría el corazón para llevarlos acabo, esta vez no le importaría arrastrar a medio mundo en su aventura pero sobre todas las cosas no mostraría la piedad que la ultima vez eso le había costado demasiado caro y no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de nuevo.

-My Lord Barco enemigo a la vista.-Al sonido de alarma todo el mundo comenzó a ponerse en guardia incluso el, primero tenia que salir vivo de esto si quería llevar a cabo todos sus planes.

De un momento a otro la batalla se desato, cientos de flechas prendidas con un voraz fuego fueron lanzadas por parte de ambos bandos, la batalla no parecía favorecer a ninguno de los dos pronto la otra embarcación se emparejo a la de Neel.

Si Neel o sus hombres sentían temor lo disimulaban muy bien, por que durante lo que duro la terrible batalla, ninguno mostró la mas mínima debilidad, la batalla pronto favoreció a Neel, que sin ninguna consideración había, matado al enemigo, el capitán del otro barco pronto, fue tomado prisionero, si los hombres de Neel no fueran la peor calaña que habitara en esa época en el mundo sin lugar a dudas se hubieran retirado a atemorizados de su enemigo por suerte para el, las enormes cantidades de oro y de mujeres con la que los proveía le habían garantizado su lealtad eterna, jamás solo lo que durara el oro, el vino y las mujeres y con Neel estaban seguros que esto podría durarles toda la vida y varias mas, así que su lealtad estaba garantizada.

El enorme hombre, el único sobreviviente de la batalla media mas de 2 metros de altura su cuerpo era una masa de músculos todo el, y las pieles con que cubría su cuerpo, solo lo asían parecer mas temerario de lo que era y para rematar sus dientes los había limado, para que parecieran pequeñas dagas que al morder hicieran el mayor daño posible al cuerpo de su pobre victima sin lugar a dudas Neel era un hombre insignificante al lado de el.

-Vikingos son los seres mas despreciables del mundo.-Grito el consejero de Neel.-Siempre están a la caza de pueblos y barcos vulnerables, que desilusión debió ser que no lo fuéramos verdad.-El hombre sonrió malévolamente dejando ver sus horribles dientes.

-Basta grito Neel.-Odiaba a la gente que se sentía tan superior y el hombre que estaba ahí frente a el valía mil veces mas que esa insignificante sanguijuela que la asía de su consejero, vaya consejos pensó, con cautela se acerco al hombre, que fácilmente lo superaba por una cabeza si no es que mas.

-Veo que no tienes miedo a pesar de que la muerte te ronda.

-No tengo por que si muero mi sitio en el Valhalla esta asegurado, moriré como un guerrero.

-No lo creo Neel sonrió.-Y por primera vez en su vida el hombre sintió temor.-Para ir ahí según se debes morir en medio de la batalla y la batalla ya termino y creeme que no te dejare morir con honor.

-Si eres un guerrero de verdad lo harás.-Fue lo único que aquel osco hombre atino a decir.

-Para tu desgracia no lo soy, pero si me eres leal yo sabré recompensarte muy bien incluso cuando llegué el momento de tu muerte me encargare de que sea lo mas honorable posible.-El hombre lo miro con incredulidad la pequeña rata, que tenia enfrente de el era mas malo que el y eso era sumamente difícil de superar.-No me mires así, al igual que tu, todos los hombres que están aquí, se mueven por los mismos intereses que tu…el poder a mi lado esta garantizado, a caso no es eso lo que motiva a cada uno de los de tu pueblo el poder y las ansias de sangre, si no me mires así los conozco muy bien, se como llegan saquean y matan, a todo el que les estorbe.

_-Así_ _que crees conocernos_.-El hombre pensó que tan ingenuo se puede llegar a ser, muy pronto lo averiguaría.-Muy bien si recibo la misma paga que ellos puedes contar con mi lealtad y la de mi pueblo, de eso que no te quede la menor duda.

Ahora si todo estaba a su favor pronto muy pronto ella estaría en sus brazos.

-Candy siento haberte entrado así.-No podía apartar su vista de Candy, lucia simplemente encantadora, con el cabello mojado y el delgado camisón pegándose a su cuerpo aun húmedo, la habitación rodeada de velas, y dejo de ser conciente de todo.

-No tienes por que también es tu habitación.-Justo en ese momento sintió su mirada penetrante, recorrerla de pies a cabeza sin el mas mínimo descaro en ese momento fue conciente de que su ropa era demasiado delgada y de seguro dejaba ver mas de lo que ella hubiera querido y mas el maldito escote, que parecía que iba a estallar debido a lo acelerado de su respiración, intento contener los latidos de su loco corazón pero estos se aceleraron mas al notar que el miraba donde no debía.

Terry palideció al ver el escote amplio y la delgada tela del traje. No desvió los ojos de los senos imperti­nentes, que se apretaban contra la tela blanca, ajustada y húmeda que se ajustaba como una segunda piel. Respiró hondo, de golpe. Después puso en una mesa el bendito te, y camino hasta ella, Candy solo se quedo ahí mirando idiotizada el suave pero fuerte andar de su ahora ya esposo, Terry adelantó un brazo y rodeó con la mano la nuca de Candy. La atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento tan veloz y repenti­no que dejó a la pobre de Candy sin aliento y fuerzas por un segundo para reaccionar.

Candy lo golpeó con el puño sin lograr nada, mientras la boca de Terry se pegaba a la suya. El otro brazo masculino le rodeó la cintura, y él la alzó. Sin que Candy dejara de retorcerse, la llevó hasta los cojines tumbados frente a la chimenea. Terry hundió una rodilla en los almohadones, recostó a Candy e hizo lo mismo. Apoyó una pierna pesada sobre las de Candy, a la vez que las manos le sostenían la cabeza para poder besarla.

Durante todo ese tiempo, aun cuando ella se retorcía contra él y se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, Terry se mantuvo ahí, a pesar de la lucha de Candy por liberarse el no la lastimó.

Cuando Candy comenzó a debilitarse, la presión de la boca de Terry cedió, hasta que se transformó en una caricia suave, húmeda. Candy no pudo evitarlo y gimió como última protesta y se rindió a sus propios deseos. Terry no demoró en penetrar con su lengua y reclamar la boca de Candy para sí.

Le sostuvo la mejilla con una de sus palmas, mientras la otra mano vago hacia un seno y lo acarició con reverencia.

-Deslizó una mano entre la carne de Candy y la tela húmeda del camisón, que bajó hasta liberar el seno de su prisión.

-Qué maravilloso es el color de tu piel, Candy... Eres delicada. -La cabeza castaña de Terry se recostó contra el pecho femenino, Por un momento Candy pensó que imaginaba las caricias ligeras, hasta que percibió el aire fresco sobre la piel mojada. Después, tuvo la sensación vívida de la lengua de él. -Eres delicada, y tan dulce... -murmuró Terry contra la piel de Candy.

-No, no, Terry para... Por favor...

-¿Por qué? Dime por qué. -La lengua de Terry le prodigó caricias casi imperceptibles, hasta que Candy se sintió rodeada por la trampa caliente y deliciosa de su boca.

Los dedos de Candy se hundieron en la cabellera abundante y le sostuvieron la cabeza. Terry la besaba con una dulzura que la hacía sentir deseos de llorar.

-Porque... porque... en mi vida... no hay lugar... pa­ra esto... No puedo y No quiero...

Terry se incorporó y clavó en ella sus ojos como dos pequeñas dagas.

-¿Por que no? A caso olvidas que eres mi esposa. Ho es demasiado el odio que dices sentir así a mi dime ¿Es eso?

-Sí -aseveró Candy con vehemencia. No sabía si se desesperaba por la necesidad de que él aceptara lo que decía, o porque había dejado de besarle el pecho.

-Eres una mentirosa ahora mismo puedo sentir cuanto me deseas.

-¡¡No como podría desearte!! Me eres indiferente.

Terry arqueo las cejas vaya que era una terrible mentirosa.

-No sabes mentir tu cuerpo ahora mismo me desea tanto que te duele.-Candy quiso huir de el todo lo que decía era verdad no solo lo deseaba por ser el hombre mas perfecto que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto, si no por que se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, pero su maldita conciencia era una barrera tan infranqueable como el poder volar.

La rodilla de Terry apartó con suavidad las piernas de Candy, y él se recostó sobre ella, mientras la abrazaba como para protegerla de todo peligro.

-Te duele, Candy.-Dijo al momento que señalaba su corazón.-Déjame sanarte -susurró con pasión. -En contradicción con sus protestas, el cuerpo de Candy se amoldó al de él con un ruego mudo, y se aferraron el uno al otro.

En ese momento oyeron varios golpes rápidos en la puerta.

-Shhh -le murmuró Terry al oído-. Por favor, no contestes. -Terry cerró los ojos como para hacer desaparecer la intromisión. Su rostro reflejaba su agonía.

-My Lady, soy yo, Jenny -proclamó una voz aguda-. My Lady¿está allí?

La cabeza de Terry cayó como si se le hubieran aflojado los huesos. Soltó el aire en un suspiro largo y bajo, a través de los dientes apretados. Despacio, se hizo aun lado, mientras Candy corría al otro lado de la alcoba.

-My Lad...

-Pasa Jenny. -Respondió Candy con voz trémula, mientras luchaba por recuperar la calma. Se negó a mirar a Terry mientras intentaba desenredar su cabellera, mientras Jenny entraba con la cabeza gacha y sumamente apenada al ver que Terry seguía ahí, y mas al verlo tumbado en los cojines como si nada, observando profundamente a Candy.

-My Lord.-Saludó con falsa alegría Jenny aun no olvidaba que le había dicho prácticamente inútil hace unos momentos., Terry solo hizo un ademán con la mano sin dejar de observar a Candy.-Candy no podía soportar la mirada de el sobre ella.

-Jenny dime que ocurre.-Fue la dulce voz de Candy tratando de romper la atmósfera de tensión recientemente creada.

-Ho nada importante My Lady solo e venido a recoger el servicio de Te.-Dijo Jenny al momento que señalaba el servicio olvidado por ambos.

-¿Te?, así aun no lo he tomado no te preocupes déjalo ahí.

-Muy bien My lady, será mejor que prepare su ropa para la cena.

-Jenny no hace falta aun me duele un poco la cabeza será mejor que me quede a descansar¿no crees que será lo mejor?-Justo en ese momento Terry se levanto de los cojines y se acerco hasta a ella.

-No te as sentido bien debiste avisarnos, Jenny será mejor que avises que yo tampoco cenare, me quedare con Candy.

Candy trago saliva, quedarse juntos y solos no era una muy buena mezcla, hubiera sido capaz de dar a Jenny un abrazo agradecido, por evitar un desastre. ¿Qué se habría apoderado de ella, para permitirle ir tan lejos? Las manos de Terry, sus labios, la habían seducido y llevado a un reino donde Candy ni siquiera se reconocía. Sus caricias eran letales, y cada vez ella respondía, a pesar de haberse jurado no hacerlo. Le atemorizaba su falta de control cuando Terry estaba cerca.

Desde la primera vez que había probado sus labios justo enfrente de todos, estos se habían vuelto adictivos a los de Terry y cada vez que estaban cerca reclamaban sus dosis mas y mas fuertes, Candy estaba sorprendida jamás se hubiera imaginado que un beso fuera capaza de transportarla hasta el mismísimo cielo, y estaba segura que si continuaba así la caída iba a ser demasiado dura.

Justo cuando Jenny estaba apunto de marcharse a cumplir con su encomienda Candy la detuvo.-Jenny será mejor que me ayudes a preparar mi ropa.-Terry al igual que Jenny se quedaron asombrados.-No me siento tan mal y pronto partiremos de aquí no seria muy cortes no pasar el mayor tiempo posible con tus padres no crees.

-Si te sientes bien no hay problema.

-Estoy bien el baño me ayudo bastante a relajarme, _Sin contar la buena dosis de caricias que me prodigaste_.-Terry sonrió, sin duda estaba pensando en los momentos recién vividos ahora estaba mas que seguro que aun había esperanzas con ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo, y de un gran esfuerzo de su parte para lograr que Candy se rindiera y aceptara su amor por el, como el lo hacia por ella.

-Será mejor que las deje solas iré a hablar con mi padre no tardo, yo te escoltare a la cena.-Candy solo asintió, y sin poder evitarlo y ante unos ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de Jenny Terry le planto un suave beso en los labios, que si no hubiera estado recargada cerca de la cama se hubiera caído de sentón ante la osadía del que era su esposo.

-Candy estas bien, te ves pálida.

-He, si estoy bien, por que tardaste tanto.-Lo sabia pensó Jenny ahora me reñirá por perderme en la cocina, pero antes de que Jenny siguiera con su parlota interna Candy le pidió que la ayudara a preparar la ropa que usaría esa noche.

-Jenny que color crees que debería de usar, no se no me decido el rojo o el verde.

-Creo que el verde se le vería mejor además que combina con sus ojos.

-Tienes razón usare el verde, me ayudas a peinar.

-Claro.-Candy tomo asiento mientras Jenny terminaba de desenredar su larga cabellera y comenzaba a arreglarle el cabello en una trenza de modo que esta quedara sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras, tanto Candy no podía dejar de mostrar una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Padre puedo pasar.

-Por supuesto hijo, hace rato que termine solo estoy haciendo tiempo para ir con tu madre.

-Yo también, dentro de poco tengo que ir por Candy.

-Siéntate Terry, dime como van las cosas con ella, no as hablado de ello, y estoy preocupado por ti y por ella.

-En realidad no va tan mal como pensé considerando que, ella sabe parte de lo que ocurrió.

-¿Como que sabe? Alberth y su tío dijeron que ella no recordaba nada y que tal vez nunca lo haría.

-Es verdad no sabia pero al parecer alguien la informo en mi contra, por suerte a en pesado a recordar tal vez cuando lo haga todo se aclare y seamos realmente felices.

-Crees que Alberth le contó todo, aun recuerdo que el se oponía aquí ella viniera aquí.

-No lo creo padre el la ama demasiado, estoy seguro que a pesar de todo, el le hubiera evitado ese dolor, Candy cree que yo mate a Anthony.

-¿Qué? Hijo deberías hablar tu con ella y contarle todo no puedes darte el lujo de que ella te desprecie, no deberías confiar en que algún día recordara...aun cabe la posibilidad que no lo haga, y estoy seguro que las mentiras han dañado su corazón, lo mejor es que tu hables con ella y mientras mas pronto lo hagas será mejor para ambos.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro no hay mejor medicina que la verdad, ya lo veras tu.

-Esta bien padre lo are lo más pronto que pueda, ahora te dejo, y será mejor que vayas por mama antes de que se enfade por hacerla esperar.

-Dios no lo quiera, no hay nada mas terrible que la furia de una mujer hijo eso tenlo siempre presente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Listo Candy as quedado preciosa.-Dijo Jenny al momento que terminaba de ajustarle el vestido.-Serás la mas linda de la noche.

-Eso espero, eso espero.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par dejando sentir la presencia de Terry, al ver a Candy se quedo sin habla, bien había dicho Jenny que estaba hermosa, Candy se sintió feliz de que el la mirara así, le gustaba que con la mirada aprobara su atuendo, jamás había usado un vestido tan hermoso no solo por el color, sino que este la hacia lucir simplemente preciosa, Terry camino hasta ella y tomo su mano regalándole un dulce beso a sus dedos, en ese momento el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir a mil por hora, Candy como un reflejo llevo su mano a su pecho y aun podía sentir, las caricias tan embriagadoras que el le había proporcionado y Terry por su lado solo podía recordar su dulce sabor y olor, sin poder evitarlo de los labios de ambos escapo un suspiro.

-Vamos nos esperan- Desde cuando la voz de Terry era tan ronca, tan sublime, Candy solo asintió al momento que se colgaba del brazo de el.

Cuando llegaron al salón un enorme banquete estaba distribuido en la mesa y no solo eso, un juglar trataba de divertir a los presentes con una canción, en ella narraba las aventuras de un caballero, que buscaba rescatar a su amada de las manos de una bruja, Candy y Terry no pusieron la mas mínima atención a la música a los invitados, a la comida, apenas y a los presentes, estaban demasiado en bobados con ellos mismos.

En cambio Susana si se dio cuenta de la llegada de ellos y no solo de eso, en cuanto los vio supo que algo estaba cambiando con esos dos, Candy ya no era tan indiferente con Terry¿Pero que es lo que habría pasado?

-Candy, Terry que bueno que ya han llegado no es linda la sorpresa, tus padres lo organizaron todo, por nuestra partida, cielos siento que ya extraño todo esto.

-Si Anne es linda la sorpresa, gracias por tan linda sorpresa, yo también voy a extrañar.

-No te preocupes Candy que a donde vamos no extrañaras nada ni tiempo vas a tener de hacerlo, ya lo veras, New Castle es un lugar hermoso, si por mi fuera nunca lo abandonaría, pero yo voy a donde va mi esposo claro siempre que me pueda llevar no es así cariño.

-Así es amor, yo nunca me separaría de ti.

-Ya cállense que empalagan de tanta miel que derraman.

-Ya hermanito no estés celoso algún día encontraras al amor de tu vida ya lo veras.

Al oír eso todo el mundo estallo en carcajadas, por el simple echo de imaginarse a Stear enamorado, teniendo como prioridad una mujer en su vida y no sus locos inventos, eso seria algo digno de ver.

La cena siguió con su curso en medio de risas y brindis de cada uno de los miembros, Candy que desde hacia mucho no se sentía en verdad feliz, por primera vez mostraba una sonrisa sincera y mas cuando Terry se le quedaba mirando, ruborizándola del cabello a los pies hecho que no paso desapercibido para cierto par de ojos azules.

-¿Que les ocurre a ustedes dos se ven raros?

-Querida Susana no es obvio lo que les ocurre a Candy y Terry es que están enamorados, me recuerdan tanto a Richard y a mí…

Susana se levanto de su lugar al oír eso.

-Creo que la rara eres tú Susi.

-Perdón tío creo que no me siento muy bien será mejor que me vaya a descansar, si eso are, con permiso y sigan disfrutando.

-Pobre Susana debe estar triste por su partida, la entiendo yo también los voy a extrañar, espero que regresen pronto.

-Mama no te pongas así.

-No se preocupen estaré bien, tu y Candy disfruten y conózcanse mejor les ayudara estar un tiempo solos.

Candy asintió le alegraba poder marcharse, no tanto por estar a solas con Terry eso la aterraba, pero sabia que mientras permanecieran ahí Susana intentaría cualquier cosa para acercarse a el, y eso si que no lo podía permitir, que le importaba a ella si tenían o tuvieron algo que ver, ahora lo quisiera Susana o no ella era la esposa y defendería suposición con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

Terry y Candy regresaron a su dormitorio, pero para suerte de el Jenny ni ningún sirviente hicieron acto de presencia, Candy camino nerviosa a la chimenea, no quería estar a solas con el era verdad que lo amaba, pero también eran verdad todas las cosas que los separaban, de sus labios dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación lo mejor era encarar al enemigo de frente y dejar los puntos claros sobre la mesa, pero cuando lo iba a hacer Terry la había sujetado de la cintura su espalda chocaba con el fuerte y protector pecho de el, y no supo que hacer, se quedo estática esperando la reacción de el.

_No se como fue que tu llegaste a mi, el destino es así._

_No se cuanto pero siempre te espere, tal y como lo soñé._

_Ahora estas aquí_

_Jamás te dejare partir para poder vivir, yeah..._

Terry apretó su pequeña cintura para poder tener mas contacto con ella, le sorprendió que no luchara por liberarse, así que aprovecho, para hundir la cabeza en su cuello, podía sentir el latido de su loco corazón, se quedo quieto aspirando la fragancia que se desprendía de su cuerpo, tan dulce y tan embriagadora y lo único que podía pedir es que eso no fuera un maldito sueño.

_Bésame sin miedo con el corazón_

_Un beso que me llegue hasta el sol_

_Bésame sin miedo sin explicación_

_UN beso que me llene de tu amor_

_Bésame sin miedo como si fuera el último. Ohh Ohh._

Candy sintió como el aspiraba, su olor podía sentir su aliento rozarle el cuello, podía sentir su cuerpo estrechándola y fue conciente del terrible deseo que el le provocaba, deseo de acariciarlo, deseo de amarlo, deseo de probarlo, si deseo de besarlo. Candy tembló por los deseo de su corazón, el bao que formaba la respiración de Terry en ella no ayudaba en nada a refrenar el enorme amor que ahora sabia que existía en ella por el, con sumo cuidado logro liberarse de los suaves brazos de su captor, Terry pensó que ella se alejaría de el, como en todas las anteriores veces, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella solo se había liberado para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y como aquella noche en el lago, ambos se perdieron en las profundidades de sus miradas, y el lo supo en ese preciso momento que tal vez su mente no lo recordaba, tal vez la razón le pedía que se apartara de el pero, al final su corazón estaba ganando la lucha, si el amor al fin estaba decidiendo, y la razón se podía ir a l cuerno.

_No me importa lo que piensen los demás._

_Tú eres toda mi verdad_

_No me importa quien estuvo antes de mí_

_yo te quiero hacer feliz_

_y ahora estas aquí_

_Jamás te dejare partir para poder vivir._

Terry acaricio la mejilla de Candy con los dedos de su mano una caricia suave, hasta alcanzar sus labios, poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando hasta encontrarse con los de ella, sus labios sabían tan dulces, que poco a poco el beso comenzó a tomar intensidad, Terry la sujeto de la cintura mientras que con su otra mano le echaba la cabeza para atrás para poder profundizar la caricia, Candy como sumida en un encanto le echo los brazos al cuello, mientras sus labios comenzaban a explorarse, a reconocerse de nuevo.

_Bésame sin miedo con el corazón_

_Un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Bésame sin miedo sin explicación_

_Un beso que me llegue de tu amor_

_Bésame sin miedo como si fuera el último_

Un Beso lleno de Pasión, Ternura pero sobre todo Amor era lo único que sus cuerpos, y sus almas necesitaban, para saber que a pesar de todo su amor era más fuerte que todo.

_Solo un beso nada mas se ira la soledad_

_Solo un beso por favor desde tu interior_

_Bésame sin miedo con el corazón_

_Un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Bésame sin miedo sin explicación_

_Bésame sin miedo con el corazón_

_Un beso que me lleve hasta el sol_

_Bésame sin miedo sin explicación_

_Un beso que me llegue de tu amor_

_Bésame sin miedo como si fuera el último_

_Con el corazón_

_Con el corazón…_

**Continuara…**

Hola Chicas, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios no saben como se agradecen, espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado como del mío, espero pronto subir el siguiente capitulo, el cual llevara por nombre Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos, creo que eso lo dice todo no, ya saben espero sus comentarios. La canción es de RBD les pongo el enlace en mi profile.

Besame Sin Miedo

Las leo pronto Soledad.


	6. Intermedio

Hola a todas bueno como realmente no se hasta cuando vaya a terminar el capitulo llamado recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos pues les dejo este pequeño intermedio, me hubiera encantado dividir el capitulo en la mitad pero le falta detallito por aquí detallito por allá, en fin, bueno como algunas saben mi mama esta enferma el 21 de Enero la operan no es nada grave gracias a dios, ese es el principal motivo de mi ausencia y un montónal de problemas que por desgracia no son tan X, bueno espero poder subirlo antes del fin de semana, bueno ya saben los personajes no son míos, etc., etc., etc. Lo que van a leer a continuación no es apto para menores de edad, y personas susceptibles a la lectura erótica, así que si te incomoda te molesta o algo por el estilo no lo leas, bueno besos abrazos a cada una y a sus seres queridos, nos leemos pronto Sole.

* * *

Intermedio.

Su nombre salio como un susurro de sus labios…

_-Terry…_-¿Qué pasaba con ella¿Cómo podía perder la cabeza con un solo beso de el?

-_No digas nada…solo déjate llevar por favor_.-Terry cayo su boca con un beso, la abrazo mas fuerte, mientras su boca comenzaba a explorar su piel primero el lóbulo de su oreja, su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de el, la hizo gemir de placer con sus continuos besos, el mundo dejo de tener sentido, solo importaban ellos dos en esa enorme habitación. -_Candy_...-susurró él embargado de pasión, y su cálido aliento le humedeció la mejilla.- Te he echado tanto... tanto de menos.

La echó hacia atrás para mordisquearle la oreja, provocándole un estremecimiento de puro placer. Ella recorrió con la mano ese maravilloso pecho y se aferró a su camisa sin otra intención que la de mantener el equilibrio.- Déjame amarte Candy esta noche.-Tomo sus labios con su boca, acariciándolos con la punta de la lengua, saboreando, masajeando, y llenándola totalmente del mas sublime de los placeres.

Aunque Candy hubiera querido protestar su cuerpo no se lo hubiera permitido, el cuerpo de el era duro, firme y la llenaba de tanta seguridad…sabia que estando entre sus brazos nada podía ir mal, y solo se dejo llevar por la corriente, quito sus manos de la camisa y los asió a su cuello atrayéndolo como un imán a ella, sus besos pronto comenzaron a ser mas intensos e insuficientes quería sentir su piel en las palmas de sus manos, lo necesitaba mas que al mismísimo aire que respiraba.

Terry comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido, pronto la tela comenzó a separarse, sus besos bajaron por su cuello hacia su clavícula, su piel era tan suave, como los pétalos de una rosa recién abierta, y sabia tan dulce, que lo estaba enloqueciendo, el vestido comenzó a resbalar y luego su fina camisola dejándola casi desnuda solo con sus calzones.

Una fina corriente de aire le erizo el cabello de la nuca hasta los pies a Candy estaba casi desnuda, y en vez de sentir pena su cuerpo estaba expectante, ansioso por ser tocado por las manos de Terry, grandes y callosas debido a sus continuos entrenamientos con la espada, su solo rocé la encendía, casi recupero la cordura cuando Terry se separo de ella para poder quitarse la camisa, pero cuando su torso quedo desnudo frente a ella sus ojos se volvieron turbios debido a la pasión que cada vez se estaba apoderando de ella, de sus labios solo salio un pequeño suspiro de placer al observarlo, al admirarlo, al saborear un momento tan maravilloso que incluso parecía irreal, para ambos.

Como en cámara lenta, muy, pero muy lenta Terry comenzó a quedar totalmente desnudo frente a ella, su corazón y su pulso se aceleraron, su mano tomo vida propia al comenzar a acariciar los músculos de su pecho, se sentía osada, viva, como hacia mucho tiempo no sentía sus pulmones jalaban aire por deseo de disfrutar de gozar de la vida no por que tuvieran que hacerlo, Terry la miro a los ojos su mirada estaba llena de amor, de pasión pero también de miedo, y su corazón le dolió el no quería que ella sintiera miedo, por nada.

Terry abrazo a Candy su cuerpo desnudo se impacto contra sus pezones que al sentir el contacto se endurecieron por el deseo, para Candy fue una sensación simplemente deliciosa, sus manos se enredaron en la nuca de Terry y juguetearon con su cabellera, al momento que el la besaba, tan apasionadamente que si el no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura sus piernas no la hubieran sostenido, sus besos comenzaron a bajar hasta que su boca se encontró con su pecho terriblemente sensible por el deseo.

Sus labios comenzaron a succionar primero suavemente y después con una terrible fuerza que se le estaban poniendo demasiados sensibles al más ligero rocé, jamás creyó que en el dolor pudiera encontrar tanto placer escondido, de sus labios comenzaron a salir gemidos del mas absoluto placer, Terry termino de desnudar a Candy en esos precisos momentos cuando sus defensa ya no existían, la tomo en sus brazos, mientras sus labios la seguían besando por todas partes, las sabanas frías tocaron la espalda de Candy haciéndola arquear su cuerpo hacia Terry, sus cuerpos desnudos relucientes como el bronce bajo la luz de las velas solo hicieron que de boca de ambos solo salieran gemidos de excitación y placer.

La niebla del deseo se apodero completamente de ella cuando al inclinarse Terry sobre ella y separarle hábilmente los labios con la lengua. Con un silencioso gemido de rendición Candy, le rodeó la nuca con una mano, e introdujo los dedos entre el cabello ensortijado y mantuvo la boca de Terry apretada contra sus labios, deslizando entre ellos su dulce lengua.

Su sublime respuesta fue mucho más de lo que el cuerpo hambriento de amor de Terry pudo soportar. Le rodeó las caderas con un brazo, la atrajo hasta producir un vibrante contacto con sus tensos muslos, y moldeó el cuerpo de Candy a los rígidos contornos del suyo.

Los besos se volvieron más y más intensos al igual que los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de ambos, en ese preciso momento Candy aparto la boca de la de Terry y el no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de decepción al creer que Candy lo iba a apartar de su lado poco a poco abrió los ojos para mirar a los de Candy y lo único que pudo encontrar fue un infinito amor. Experimentó entonces una infinita ternura y permaneció quieto, observando cómo Candy tomaba su rostro entre las manos y con dedos temblorosos le acariciaba casi con reverencia los párpados, los pómulos y la mandíbula, para luego besarlo en los labios con una inmensa pasión que en nada igualaba a los besos antes dados.

Candy lo hizo volverse en sus brazos, lo apretó de espaldas contra las almohadas, y su cabello se derramó sobre ellos como un velo satinado. Lo besó en los párpados, en la nariz, en la oreja y cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre una tetilla, Terry perdió el control todas las emociones contenidas se desbordaron.

-_Candy_ -gimió, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, las nalgas y los muslos. Los dedos de ella se hundieron en su cabellera, para atraer de nuevo los labios hacia su boca enfebrecida, y él volvió a susurrar con voz ronca-._Candy, Candy… _

Terry la hizo rodar para ponerla nuevamente de espaldas y le cubrió el cuerpo con el suyo.

_-Candy_.-Murmuró mientras besaba apasionadamente los pechos, el vientre y los muslos. No podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre. Sonó como una melodía en su corazón cuando ella lo rodeó con los brazos y levantó las caderas, apretándolas de buena gana contra su abultada virilidad; resonó en sus venas cuando ella dio la bienvenida al primer y feroz impulso del cuerpo de Terry dentro del suyo; recorrió cada una de las fibras de su ser, mientras ella se acoplaba a sus impulsos feroces, cada vez más penetrantes, hasta que finalmente explotó en un crescendo en el que el gritó: «Te amo»,salía de los labios de el, al tiempo que ella hundía las uñas en la espalda de el y su cuerpo era invadido por una oleada tras otra de placer.

Con el cuerpo tenso, desesperadamente necesitado de liberación, Terry apartó los labios, se apoyó sobre los antebrazos y esperó a que los temblores de Candy remitieran, mientras contemplaba su hermoso rostro cubierto por las sombras. Y entonces, al no poder contenerse por más tiempo, se impulsó profundamente en su interior una última vez y susurró su nombre. Terry experimentó una convulsión tras otra mientras derramaba su vida en el interior de ella.

La mente de Candy comenzó a caer en una horrible bruma cada vez mas espesa mientras su cuerpo y su alma eran completamente colmados, y como en un sueño las imágenes comenzaron a tomar forma una tras otra tras otra hasta que su mente y su corazón comprendieron cada una de ellas…

Continuara...

* * *

Hasta aquí llegue el día de hoy dudas quejas y comentarios por favor a mi correo, aunque lo duden si leo sus mensajes lo que por desgracia es que no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar, pero es mi propósito que antes que termine el año yo les contesto, bueno para terminar e colocado una pequeña en cuesta en mi perfil, espero que voten es sobre el próximo cumpleaños de Terry besitos nos leemos pronto sole. 


	7. Recuerdos,recuerdos, recuerdos parte 1

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos.**_

Hola Chicas…Una enorme disculpa por la demora, bueno espero que la espera valiera la pena, bueno este capitulo lo he tenido que dividir en dos partes, ya estoy terminando la segunda, y ahora si antes del viernes la subo, besos y nos estamos leyendo sole.

* * *

Una a una las imágenes fueron desfilando por su cabeza miles de ellas solo habían pasado por su mente como un pequeño reflejo unas veces tan nítido que podía volver a vivir cada una de las sensaciones que había sentido al vivirlas, otras solo eran una densa bruma que por mas que intentaba disipar solo lograba que se hiciera mas intensa, sumiéndola en una oscuridad terrible llenando de inmenso dolor no solo a su cabeza si no mas aun a su corazón, pero ahora cada una de esas imágenes no estaban veladas por la bruma, y su mente comprendía y entendía casi cada una de ellas…

Podía ver las montañas, los hermosos lagos de Escocia, sus aguas a veces eran como sus ojos dulces y apacibles sin señales de tormenta, sus brazos calidos y protectores como los árboles que le servían de refugio contra la lluvia, sus labios dulces como las frutas que daba su tierra, sus caricias eran como el wisky que calentaba sus entrañas todo y cada una de las cosas que su mente comenzaba a recordar al disiparse la terrible niebla que la había cegado durante meses irremediablemente la ligaba a el, siempre a el…

-Candy tienes que tensarlo más.

-Sr. García en verdad lo intento pero esto esta demasiado duro.

-Creí que querías aprender a usar un arco.

-En verdad quiero, pero por desgracia parece que no puedo

-Solo un poco mas. .-El Sr. García ayudo a Candy a tensar el arco.-Eso es, vez como si puedes, ya suéltalo.-Candy cerro los ojos esperando que la flecha diera en el blanco.

-Que tal lo hice.-Candy no se atrevía a mirar su tiro.

-Supongo que bien.-En serio.-Claro si el blanco hubiera sido el árbol.

-¡Que! No puede ser si apunte al blanco.

-Bueno querida si tan solo mantuvieras la vista en el blanco, tal vez tengas mejor suerte la próxima vez si logras mantener los ojos bien abiertos.

-Muy bien, la próxima vez lo lograre.

-Esta bien, pero por hoy a sido suficiente será mejor que te prepares, para las lecciones con tu abuela, tal vez dentro de poco puedas disparar a algo en movimiento, quizás a un conejo, me encanta comer conejo.-Candy hizo cara de asco a ella no le agradaba mucho comer a esas criaturas tan lindas siempre le daba asco. No hagas esa cara me arruinaras el apetito

-Esta bien me comportare.-Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse, Candy se encamino en dirección a la fortificación que había sido su casa desde siempre y la cual ella no cambiaria por nada, al menos por el momento

Por las ,mañanas Candy se dedicaba a recibir lecciones del Sr. García, desde que había regresado a los Hinglands, dos largos años que se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mundo giraba entre sus lecciones con el Sr. García, sus deberes en el castillo, la comunicación con sus hermanos era tan frecuente como lo permitieran las cartas, y una que otra visita de parte de Anthony y de Alberth, seguían al lado de su tío, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo el entrenamiento que Anthony estaba recibiendo le estaba haciendo mucho bien, en su ultima visita había constatado que estaba creciendo demasiado, ahora si quería hablar con el tenia que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y no solo estaba demasiado alto si no que también había dejado de ser el muchacho que ella fácilmente derrotaba, aunque aun era mas rápida que el, recientemente se había enterado que su hermano mayor estaba enamorado de una joven Maria Elizabeth MacRie, a pesar de que el asunto la llenaba de felicidad lo mas seguro era que Elizabeth terminara viuda antes de casarse, al paso que Alberth se decidía a tomarla por esposa, solo le pedía a dios que los sentimientos de Alberth por Elizabeth fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo llevar una vida mas sedentaria, era mucho pedir que se estuviera quieto en un lugar, pero parecía que a cada uno de los miembros de esta familia estuvieran destinados a sufrir.

Sus abuelos se habían casado enamorados, pero su abuela había quedado viuda cuando esperaba a su segundo bebe y su padre solo contaba con dos años de edad.

Al morir su abuelo al que por lógica le correspondía ser el nuevo jefe era demasiado pequeño y antes de que los problemas internos se terminaran volviendo una guerra interna por el poder del Clan ella tomo el mando, ser jefa no le fue fácil a pesar de contar con el apoyo de casi todos sus miembros, muchas veces no pudo dormir de la preocupación de no hacer lo correcto, tener que llevar el bienestar de tantas personas sobre sus hombres a veces la llenaba de miedo, pero al pasar del tiempo los errores fueron cada vez menos y con la sabiduría que aportan los años lo logro.

El matriarcado de ella llevo a los MacAndrew a un periodo de esplendor y cuando su hijo estuvo en posición de asumir el mando todo el mundo sabía que su hijo seria un buen jefe.

Después de que el nuevo jefe del clan contrajera nupcias con la hermana de su rey, para ambos hombres fue una ventaja absoluta ya que con ello quedaba asegurada la lealtad entre ambos y el rey quedaba respaldado en cualquiera de sus decisiones por uno de los clanes más poderoso de Escocia.

La familia vivió años de Felicidad que fue coronada con la llegada de Alberth el primogénito, el heredero, todo mundo estaba feliz de que hubiera sido un hombre eso siempre ponía todo mas fácil que fuera un hombre y no una niña fuera la próxima cabeza que los guiaría, cuando Alberth contaba con seis años el nacimiento de ella y de Anthony conmociono a toda la familia, el nacimiento de dos bebes en vez de uno fue todo un milagro, que lleno de alegría pero por desgracia de tristeza, ya que ese mismo día su madre no soportando el parto había fallecido debido al esfuerzo, durante un tiempo su padre estuvo perdido, pero superada su perdida fue el mejor padre que jamás existiera sobre la tierra. Por desgracia perdió la vida durante una pelea con un grupo de bandidos.

Tal parecía que cuando encontraban la felicidad algo ocurría que se las terminando arrebatando de las manos.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras, directo a su habitación la primavera estaba a punto de llegar, y con ello su cumpleaños se acercaba cada vez mas, sus hermanos pronto vendrían a reunirse con ella bueno al menos eso era lo que ella mas anhelaba con todo el corazón y tal vez Alberth le diera la noticia de que pronto se casaría y por fin se quedaría a su lado o al menos habría alguien quien lo aria desear permanecer mas tiempo en casa ¿y si no era así? Al menos tendría el consuelo de una hermana al lado de ella por que en cuanto Alberth se casara su esposa seria la hermana que siempre quiso tener.

Al entrar a su habitación Doroty ya la esperaba con el baño listo.

-Llegas tarde Candy, muy pero muy tarde, tendrás serios problemas con tu abuela vamos date prisa.

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Esta bien solo espero que cumplas la próxima vez, anda no tardes con el baño, tu abuela quiere hablar contigo de algo importante.

-¿Importante? Desde cuando a bordar y coser se le considera algo importante.

-No creo que se trate de eso.

-¿Ha no?

-Solo date prisa quieres, no as de querer que me castiguen al igual que a ti, verdad.

-¡No! Con una de las dos castigada es mas que suficiente.- Candy se sumergió por completo en la tina, restándole importancia a todo el mundo.

Con el cabello a un escurriéndole agua, corrió en dirección al salón donde su abuela la esperaba, odiaba bordar nunca se le había dado muy bien, pero como bien decía su abuela en algo debía de ocupar su tiempo, aunque ella consideraba que no había peor tortura que bordar y coser.

Su abuela se encontraba como siempre bordado, pero algo en ella parecía no ir bien, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de todo y en esta ocasión ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que Candy estaba parada aun lado de ella, y lo peor su bordado tenia bastantes errores, Candy hizo ruido para llamar su atención el cual provoco que se pinchara un dedo.

-Ha uch eso debió dolor.- Su abuela se chupaba el dedo tratando de apaciguar el escozor que la aguja le había provocado a su piel.-Y no sabes cuanto.

-¿Y bien?- Candy la miro a los ojos tratando de buscar algo.-Parece que esta vez si es grave sea lo que sea yo no lo hice.

-¿Por que piensas que te voy a regañar por algo?

-No lo pienso, pero tu cara y la platica que quieres tener conmigo e llegado a la conclusión que se trata de algo que probablemente piensas que hice, pero te aseguro que no es así…al menos no con intención.-Su abuela le sonrió y le indico con la mano que tomara lugar a su lado.

-No te preocupes, si as echo algo supongo que no a de ser grave, ya que no a llegado aun a mis oídos…Candy.-Lady Elroy MacAndrew parecía que quería elegir muy pero muy bien cada una de sus palabras.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince y pronto cumpliré dieciséis años.- Dijo con total orgullo.-Pero eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo.

-Así es, sabes Candy yo a tu edad ya me encontraba casada y esperando a tu padre.

-¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con esta platica abuela?- Lady Elroy hizo a un lado su bordado, y tomo entre sus manos las pequeñas manos de Candy.-Que ya a llegado el momento de que tu comiences tu propia familia...ya eres toda una mujer.

A Candy se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, y sus calidas manos se enfriaron y comenzaron a llenárseles de sudor al igual que su frente.

-Es... idea de Alberth.

-Si.

-No te creo el jamás me haría algo así.

-Esta bien es mía.

-¡Pero Abuela...como me haces esto!, además cuando Alberth se entere se enojara contigo.

-No lo hará, si bien no esta muy contento con la idea me apoya al igual que tu tío, y si no lo hicieran lo siento mucho, a veces dudo que el sea capas de casarse, y si espero a que el se ocupe personalmente de este asunto seguramente te casara cuando seas una vieja sin ningún atractivo y tu esposo estará en tu misma o en peor situación para aceptar tan desagradable unión.-Candy rió por las conclusiones de su abuela.

-Gracias abuela en verdad estimo tu preocupación, pero…no estoy muy interesada en el matrimonio, pienso prolongar lo mas que se puede mi estado actual, no me agrada mucho la idea de tener un amo y Sñr. En conclusión abuela no creo poder soportar ni si quiera creo poder permitir que un hombre gobierne mi vida, tal vez seria una buena Monja.

-Candy si sabes actuar ningún hombre tendría el poder de dominarte, francamente dudo que exista alguien capaz de lograrlo…por otro lado el día que tu estés de monja ese día el infierno se congelara.

-No exageres, yo seria una perfecta Monja…me gusta ayudar al prójimo, no soy mala atendiendo a los enfermos...y creo que con el tiempo podría convertirme en abadesa te imaginas seria como tener mi propio clan.

-Eres un verdadero lechado de virtudes querida, pero por desgracia eres distraída, no sabes llevar la disciplina, jamás llegas a tiempo a ningún lado, y si lo haces es por que llegas corriendo.-Candy iba a replicar pero ella la callo con un ademán de su mano.-Además tienes que considerar que cuando rezas casi siempre estas a punto de dormirte.

-Eso solo me ha ocurrido una vez.-Realmente habían sido varias le había susurrado su conciencia, claro que las veces que había estado por demás aburrido el servicio no cuentan, esas nunca valen, después de todo no era culpa de ella si no del padre.-Y su conciencia hubiera seguido debatiendo con ella de no ser por que la voz de su abuela lo hizo por ella.

-Con una vez basta, y lo peor de todo nunca puedes permanecer con la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo, como sobrevivías a una vida de austeridad, si te cuesta tanto trabajo seguir el ayuno, no sobrevivirías ni una semana y terminaras suplicando que te dejen volver a casa. …estoy segura que serias una gran abadesa tienes el don de liderazgo pero dudo que lo logres sino logras poner empeño en las demás cosas para poder lograrlo.

Candy apretó los pliegues de su falda, su abuela siempre tenia la razón.

-Muy bien admito que seria una pésima Monja, pero por que apresurar las cosas, seguramente Alberth querrá casarme con alguien, para ser precisas con un fuerte y gallardo miembro de nuestro clan, y creeme abuela cuando te digo que a ellos muy poco les importa las opiniones de una mujer a veces creo que la gente tiene razon en tildarlos de salvajes.

-No te preocupes por eso, no tengo pensado en ninguno de esos si bien son hombres muy capaces con la espada por desgracia, tú los puedes manejar demasiado bien querida, lo que tu necesitas es alguien capaz de ponerte un alto, tal vez alguien que sea capaz de evitar que te metas en tantos líos.

Candy suspiro.-Solo le quedaba ganar un poco de tiempo.

-Muy bien, cuando Alberth venga podrás hablar con el del asunto y yo haré lo que el diga.

-Se que lo harás, pero el motivo por el que he querido hablar contigo del asunto es por que hace unos días recibí una carta y he considerado bastante el asunto que me plantea la misiva, y Alberth aun tardara bastante en venir, y nuestro invitado estará aquí en cuestión de días.

-¿En serio?-Candy estaba asombrada no solo su abuela tenia pensado casarla si no que aparte ya hasta candidato tenia.- ¿de quien se trata abuela?

-No creo que lo recuerdes, querida pero estoy segura que será agradable tener visitas.

-Así que ya lo conozco ¿dime quien es?-¿Y sus intenciones?-Candy arqueo una ceja al terminar la pregunta al momento que acomodaba despreocupadamente la falda de su vestido.

-Sus intenciones son de las más honorables, respecto a ti.

-No lo creo, si lo fueran esperaría a que Alberth estuviera aquí.-Candy aun tenia esperanzas que al ser mención de su hermano tal vez la abuela desistiría pero...

-El quería esperar a que tus hermanos estuvieran aquí, pero ese cabeza de chorlito que tienes por hermano, le a pedido que se adelante, para que tu y el se conozcan, que clase de modales tiene tu hermano, por pequeñeces como esas ay quienes nos consideran unos bárbaros.

-Abuela exageras.

-Tonterías querida no es más que la verdad.

-Abuela yo no me quiero ir de aquí, tal vez debería casarme con Douglas, seguro que el seria un buen marido.

-¡¡Douglas!! No, no ni pensarlo el es…Douglas ¡por dios santo! los dos sean criado juntos. Si te desposares con el, probablemente se sen­tiria culpable por acostarse contigo, como si lo hiciera con su propia hermana.-Candy se puso roja la verdad era que jamás se podría imaginar a Douglas besándola con pasión suspiro, mala elección de candidato la abuela tenia razón, no es que Douglas no fuera hacer un buen esposo era solo que para serlo, al menos le faltaban unos diez años.

-Abuela tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco más, o al menos escoger a alguien cercano. Al menos ellos saben como soy.

-Lo se querida pero siento que no podrías ser feliz con ninguno de ellos, por desgracia te miran como una hermana mas y los que no lo hacen son unos idiotas en ese caso creme lo mejor para ti seria permanecer soltera, al menos serias mas feliz.

-Abuela, no te angusties si, estoy segura que tarde o temprano aparecerá el amor de mi vida, yo no tengo ninguna prisa en que llegue.

-Solo intentemos por esta vez ¡si! yo no te obligare a nada, después de todo eres muy joven aun.-Candy estaba demasiado tentada a decir gracias pero no, pero al ver la cara de su abuela no tuvo otro remedio que seguir la corriente de los acontecimientos.

-Esta bien abuela solo por ti lo intentare...aun no me dices su nombre ni de donde es…espero que al menos sea agradable a la vista.

-Bueno su nombre es…Terrénce Grandchester y creeme es bastante agradable a la vista de cualquiera.

Candy unió ese nombre a una imagen de su pasado de hace un par de años, era el chico que la ayudo a volver al castillo, claro que lo recordaba, quien podría olvidarlo y mas si era un completo arrogante…su abuela le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¡Dios Santo!...Estas mintiendo-Candy estaba completamente asombrada, ni por un momento se tomo en serio lo que su abuela decía.-Que buena broma abuela por poco me la creo.

-No es ninguna broma, mira aquí esta su miniatura, aun no me he olvidado de el recuerdas lo amable que fue contigo.-Su abuela seguía hablando mientras le tendía la pequeña imagen, guardada en una fina y delicada joya, la imagen mostraba a un chico, joven sumamente apuesto, sumamente serio y una mirada que hacia que el cuadro cobrara vida propia, a ella nunca le había gustado las miniaturas por que nunca mostraban el verdadero rostro de una persona, siempre lo hacia lucir mas a puestos de lo que eran y uno siempre terminaba desilusionado de la imagen real, pero en cambio esa pequeña imagen no le hacia ningún favor a su dueño ella lo recordaba muy bien…después de todo era el chico mas guapo que jamás hubiera visto en su vida y sobre todo, su mirada la había dejado hechizada.-Candy creo que no me as puesto atención a nada de lo que te he dicho.-Candy volvió a la realidad, aun no se creía que el quisiera pretenderla, ni si quiera que fuera ir a verla.-Lo siento abuela es solo que no me lo creo.

-Ya somos dos.- Candy arqueo la ceja no era un adefesio para que su abuela pensara que no podría atraer aun hombre.-Pero estoy segura que si tu y Lord Grandchester llegan aun buen entendimiento, serias muy afortunada.

-Abuela de todos modos no creo que sea muy buena idea.

-¿Por qué no habría de ser una muy buena idea?

-¿Cómo que por que? Abuela como te explico el asunto, para empezar solo lo e visto una vez en mi vida.-Candy enumeraba con sus dedos cada uno de los obstáculos a los que una relación entre ellos dos se podría enfrentar.-Segundo Lord Grandchester vive en otro país, no me agrada la idea de separarme de ti, de Alberth me seria muy difícil verlos a ambos.

-Querida para empezar solo es el país vecino, segundo a Aberth lo verías las mismas veces que lo vez viviendo aquí, y tercero me lo agradecerás, yo se lo que te conviene.

-Abuela tu siempre tienes la razón, aunque algunas veces…

-Entonces me estas dando la razón, a este paso muy probablemente te cases antes que Alberth, tenemos que comenzar a bordar tu velo.

-Abuela para, yo no he dicho que me vaya a casar con el.

-¿Por que no? Mejor partido nunca encontraras…o le vez algún defecto…si es bastante guapo.

-¡Abuela por dios! Creo que lo mejor es que me marche con mis hermanos mientras tu arreglas esto.-Lady Elroy al ver que los acontecimientos se comenzaban a escapar de sus manos no le quedo de otra que usar el chantaje sentimental.

-Candy tu y tus hermanos han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza en mi vida, si no me mires así, yo he dado todo por ustedes y lo único que e pedido es que se casen, me den muchos bisnietos para poder morir en paz con la certeza de que mi legado sigue creciendo en este mundo, que algo de mi se queda a pesar de que yo ya no este aquí.-Lady Elroy miro la cara de culpa en su nieta, no le gustaba manipular a la gente pero a veces…era lo único que le quedaba para que hicieran su santa voluntad.

-Esta bien abuela, lo conoceré, seré amable con el pero si las cosa no funcionan me dejaras en paz y no te volverás a entrometer, es mas fijaras como próxima victima a Alberth o mejor aun a tus dos nietos después de todo es responsabilidad de esos dos, no mía el casarse y asegurar que nuestro nombre no se pierda.-Y justo cuando su abuela ya saboreaba su triunfo.-Pero bajo ningún concepto cambiare mi forma de ser ni ninguna de mis actividades, si el no me acepta como soy, no me importa y por el ni por nadie cambiare.

-Muy bien lo prometo.-Lady Elroy abrazo a su nieta.- Pero aun así creo que deberíamos de comenzar a bordar tu velo.

-¡Abuela nunca cambiaras!

El Castillo estaba vuelto loco Lady Elroy había mandado a limpiar cada rincón de el, todas y cada una de las alfombras fueron cambiadas, por no decir de toda la ropa de cama simplemente quería que todo fuera perfecto, a todo el mundo lo traía loco por suerte su euforia se fue apaciguando a medida que todo comenzaba a quedar en su lugar, y como quería. Candy la dejaba hacer todo mediando entre ella y cada uno de los sirvientes que habían amenazado con no mover un dedo mas si se atrevía cambiar de opinión una vez mas, la hacia feliz verla comportarse como una chiquilla con juguete nuevo, hacia mucho que no se le veía tan feliz para ser precisos desde que Anthony había decidido que era un hombre y debía buscar su camino, para ambas había sido un duro trago que pasar…demasiado amargo, pero se tenían la una a la otra, y con el tiempo ella le había hecho entender que ese era el destino de las mujeres ver partir a sus seres queridos, la admiraba había perdido un esposo un hijo y ahora a sus nietos los cuales no estaban muertos pero si bastante lejos.

Por décima ocasión esa mañana había observado la imagen entre las palmas de sus manos, y aun no sabia por que quería, cortejarla, ella no se sentía demasiado bonita, a lo mejor buscaba algún tipo de compensación por lo del lago, no eso era demasiado idiota, para si quiera pensarlo no importaba el por que ella se comportaría como siempre, y que dios la ayudara a salir con bien de su apreciable visita, solo serian unos días se repetía y cuando todo terminara ella continuaría con su tranquila vida.

Los días siguientes Candy se la paso demasiado ocupada, pero no por eso dejaba de pensar en Terry, en lo que realmente implicaba que el quisiera casarse con ella…y si eso ocurría su vida y va a cambiar totalmente y ella siempre le había temido al cambio, por que los cambios a pesar de ser siempre necesarios siempre terminaban arrancándonos una parte importante de nuestra vida que a veces por mas que uno se empeñara en recuperar simplemente era imposible.

-Candy.-Al oír su nombre brinco llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Por Dios Doroty no hagas eso.

-Lo siento Candy llevo un buen rato llamándote pero no me prestabas atención.

-Lo siento estaba pensando...- Candy apretó sus labios le costaba tanto decirlo en voz alta, Doroty se le quedo mirando fijamente, su mirada preguntaba lo que sus labios no se atrevían a formular, y Candy lo entendió enseguida.-En que me gusta mucho mi vida tal y como esta.

-A veces es bueno cambiar, si no existiera el cambio la vida seria muy aburrida no crees Candy.

-Si…Dime pasa algo...para que me buscabas.

-Al parecer el dueño de tus pensamientos llegara en cualquier momento, un Heraldo ha anunciado su arribo, veo el por que no escuchaste el anuncio de su llegada.

-Ta...tan rápido.-Candy guardo la imagen cerca de su cama, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, tu abuela no te obligara a nada que tú no quieras.

-Pues ciertamente no quiero esto.-_Y are lo que sea para que no pase nada entre el yo, seré dulce y amable, bueno aunque eso seria muy complicado, ya encontrare la forma de que se marche pronto, siempre lo hago ¿no? _

-Candy solo estas nerviosa, por que no as convivido con mucha gente, pero estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Pero que pasa si el no me quiere?-Cuando se dio cuenta que las palabras se habían escapado de su boca ya era demasiado tarde.-Quien no te querría…solo se tu misma.

-Eso es lo que da miedo…ser yo misma y que no me quiera por ello.

-Pues si decide que no te quiere por lo que eres será un tonto, y no te conviene.

-Gracias Doroty, sabes que te quiero mucho.

-Yo también y será mejor que te des prisa no querrás que cuando llegue, no estés en primera fila verdad.-Candy asintió con la cabeza.- Que tal me veo.- Preciosa le robaras el corazón.-Espero que no…al menos si no es mutuo el sentimiento.

Candy se había reunido con la abuela, en el enorme salón donde las mujeres, se dedicaban a bordar y a coser, habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que se habían enterado que su futuro huésped se aproximaba al castillo.

-Candy estas bien.

-Si abuela lo estoy no se por que lo preguntas.

-Da la casualidad que as hecho esa puntada, mas de seis veces seguida.

-Y eso que tiene de malo.

-Pues nada, solo que, la has hecho en el mismo lugar las seis veces seguidas.-Candy miro su trabajo iba muy bien, maravillosamente bien salvo por esas ultimas puntadas que lo había terminado arruinado todo. Resignada comenzó a intentar repararlo, la culpa de su nerviosismo la tenia el, había mandado a avisar que ya estaba cerca para prolongar su llegada alterando considerablemente sus nervios, no le quedaba otra que reconocer que estaba demasiado ansiosa por su llegada las piernas se le habían dormido cada una en diferentes ocasiones, por estar tanto tiempo sentada un verdadero record en su vida, el estomago le había comenzado a doler incluso pensó que de un momento a otro su comida terminara esparcido en el hermoso tapete de su abuela, y el solo hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento el llegaría, la había puesto mas ansiosa, harta de estar sentada esperando aun desconsiderado se había levantado a caminar por el salón como un animal encerrado de un lado a otro mientras su abuela sonreía por los inesperados nervios de su nieta.

Candy subió a una de las torres del castillo desde ahí se podría apreciar mejor la llegada de sus visitantes sin que ellos lo supieran ya habían cruzado la aldea y cada vez estaban mas cerca a la distancia pudo apreciar los estandartes de los escudos de la familia Grandchester y conforme estos se acercaban pudo ver a mas una docena de jinetes al frente de una caravana casi un pequeño ejercito, sus ojos se posaron en una caballo blanco el animal mas hermoso que jamás sus ojos hubieran visto, y en ese momento supo que su jinete no podría ser otro que su futuro prometido y el corazón se le acelero, no había pensado que el pudiera llegar a ser su prometido hasta el día de hoy, con el corazón embargado de una emoción desconocida bajo a reunirse con su abuela.

Las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas de par en par la bandera con el escudo de armas de los MacAndrew ondeaban a media hasta en señal de que su Sr. No se encontraba en sus tierras, pero a pesar de ello las tierras estaban excelentemente cuidadas, el castillo cualquiera que lo viera no tendría dudas de que tal ves estuviera viviendo en sus mejores tiempos.

Los visitantes se detuvieron y desmontaron de su caballo, mientras mas se acercaban a la entrada mas claro le quedo a los ojos de Candy que la miniatura era una imagen que no le hacia justicia, dos años había trascurrido desde la ultima vez que lo había visto y el tiempo lo había favorecido tremendamente, sus brazos lucían mas fuertes de bajo de esa ropa oscura, sus músculos de su pecho lo hacia lucir tremendamente grande y sus piernas, perfectamente ajustadas a sus pantalones casi le arrancan un suspiro de sus labios, al acercarse a ambas Terry le sonrió se había dado cuenta de la inspección a la que había sometido su mirada a su cuerpo, Candy no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente roja de pena, por que el parecía leer sus pensamientos.

-My Lord espero se sienta cómodo durante su estancia en nuestro hogar.-La abuela de Candy le dedico una delicada reverencia, después de que este le besara la mano.

-Estoy seguro que lo estaré con tan hermosas anfitrionas.-Su mirada se dirijo a la persona de Candy, cuando tomo su mano para besarla, una extraña energía fluyo entre ambos, su piel era tan suave como la recordaba, Candy por su parte sentía que el estomago le iba a estallar de tanta emoción, la belleza de la que era dueño era algo demasiado arrebatadora para ella, y el no pudo dejar de admirar los sutiles pero favorecedores cambios que la naturaleza había provocado en el cuerpo de Candy su cabello había crecido mas y por lo que parecía le costaba demasiado dominarlo a pesar de llevarlo trenzado en una coqueta trenza sobre su hombro, y en ese momento se pregunto que se sentiría enredar sus dedos en su hermosa cabellera, conforme iba recorriéndola con su mirada se hacían mas notorios los cambios sus pechos había crecido, al igual que sus caderas, seguramente seria una excelente madre y el se encargaría de que ella fuera la madre de sus futuros hijos.

-Mi nieta y yo nos encargaremos de que así sea.

-My Lady estos dos caballeros son mis primos por parte de madre.-Su atención fue dirigida a dos apuestos caballeros que se acercaban por el camino de gravilla.

-Bienvenidos sean, a Castle Roses.

-Gracias My Lady, Sir Archibald Cornwell a vuestro servicio.- No había duda que Terry había llevado ayuda por si la abuela se resistía, a sus avances con la dama ellos se encargarían de distraer su atención de ellos dos y al parecer ya lo estaba logrando el era simplemente adorable, poseía la galladura, y algo por demás atrayente para el sexo opuesto no importaba la edad que tuvieran.

-Sir Alistar Cornwell encantado con tan bella dama.- a diferencia de su hermano, Alistar era la persona más dulce y tremendamente ingeniosa que Candy conocería en todo lo que le restaba de vida, ambos hermanos, al igual que su primo terminaban capturando sin pretenderlo el corazón de cada una de las mujeres que se cruzaban por su camino.

-Que encantadores chicos.-Había dicho Lady Elroy después de que ambos le besaran la mano, Candy frunció el seño ella no era idiota y había comprendido a la perfección la jugada de esos tres.

-Por supuesto después de mis hermanos.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Candy que había comenzado a caminar rumbo al castillo, al tiempo que los cuatro lo seguían mientras el Sr. García daba órdenes para colocar a los recién llegados y sus caballos fueran atendidos.

-Disculpen a mi nieta no esta acostumbrada a tratar con chicos tan encantadores, por desgracia sus hermanos son unos verdaderos salvajes y lean contagiado algo de su carácter.

-No tiene por que disculparse me alegra que su nieta sea tan sincera estoy seguro que ella es justo lo que yo ando buscando.-Ese comentario le dio esperanzas a Lady Elroy de que tal vez aun podía conseguir un excelente matrimonio para su nieta.

-Gracias y ahora será mejor que descansen del viaje en sus aposentos.

Terry se dejo caer en la cama enterrando la cabeza en las sabanas de lino limpias, ese viaje, había sido fatal para su cuerpo si no lo tuviera tan duro de seguro le dolería cada músculo de el, pero bien valía la pena haber viajado tan lejos por volver a verla del fondo de su bolsa de viaje saco una miniatura que había mandado a hacer, había pagado una fortuna por que el artista lograr plasmar lo que el veía en ella, no solo belleza, si no dulzura y sensualidad, el artista había dicho que seria imposible asemejarse demasiado a la dueña y mas si no contaba con ninguna imagen de ella, pero después de haber devuelto demasiadas imágenes que no se le asemejaban en nada al fin lo había logrado, y desde ese día había cargado con ella, en su bolsa de viaje o bien cerca de su corazón.

Después de que ella se marchara del castillo de su tío había intentado arreglar un matrimonio con ella, pero su tío lo único que había ofrecido era a su prima una chica sumamente hermosa pero bien hueca de la cabeza, incluso había sospechado que ella sabia que estaba intentando encontrar esposa, por que sus insinuaciones habían sido por demás abiertas, hasta que el hablo con el rey diciéndole que no había posibilidades de cambiar la noche por el día, y a partir de ese momento ella nunca mas volvió a acercarse a el, se alegro bastante cuando se entero que la prima de Candy se había casado aunque no dejo de sentir lastima por ella, su esposo le triplicaba fácilmente la edad y por lo que sabia de su esposo a pesar de ser sumamente rico y poderoso era una completa bestia, solo pedía a dios que a pesar de todo ella no sufriera después de todo, si sus planes salían como el lo tenia pensado iban a ser familia y el a la familia la valoraba por encima de cualquier cosa.

La hora de la cena llego y en el enorme salón las mesas fueron montadas, y pronto el enorme salón quedo listo para alimentar a unas de cien personas de todos los rangos, la música de las gaitas llenaba todo el castillo, miles de antorchas comenzaron a alumbrar conforme el atardecer iba llegando y muy pronto el salón estaba completamente lleno, pero a pesar de todo estaba perfectamente dividido se podían distinguir fácilmente mas de la mitad usaban su característico tartan, mientras que la otra mitad, con hermosas capas de terciopelo de distintas formas y colores.

Cuando Terry entro en el enorme salón en compañía de sus dos primos, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Candy con la mirada se suponía que debía de estar en la mesa de honor para evidenciar su alto rango, por desgracia no había nadie en la mesa de honor esa estaba completamente vacía, lo menos que le apetecía era sentarse solo en su primer noche, cuando comenzaron a avanzar se hizo el silencio total, podía sentir las miradas en su persona, y de pronto los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo.

Antes de llegar a la mesa pudo escuchar casi como un murmullo como los escoceses murmuraban entre ellos.- _Sassenachs_1_ Ella jamás lo aceptara_.- Pero el no había llegado tan lejos para darse por vencido tan fácilmente, justo cuando llegaba a la mesa Lady Elroy y Candy llegaron a su lado.

-Caballeros.-Lady Elroy hizo una pequeña reverencia en compañía de Candy, antes de subir a la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa principal y dar un pequeño discurso, cuando ella comenzó a hablar todo mundo presto atención inmediatamente.

-Caballeros como saben el Clan MacAndrew se complace de tener como invitados a la casa de Gardchester, espero que su estancia aquí sea de lo mas placentera y cada uno de nuestros miembros lo hagan sentir como en casa, así que bienvenidos a Castle Roses, y ahora a cenar ya saben que los discursos nunca se me han dado.-Lo ultimo fue recibido con enormes vítores por parte de todo mundo.

-Dígame My Lord ¿Le gusta Escocia?-Pregunto Candy

Como no podría gustarle si era el hogar de ella.-Si es maravillosa, aunque el clima es…

-Se que es medio loco, pero ya se acostumbrara.- Lo interrumpió Lady Elroy.-Cuándo yo llegue a las montañas jure que no sobreviviría, y ya ve me moriría si me alejaran de ellas.

-Por suerte para usted My lord la primavera se ha adelantado y el invierno este año fue muy calido, verdad abuela.

-Es lo que veo casi no llovió en el camino.

-Candy tal vez deberías de llevar mañana a nuestros invitados a dar un paseo por los alrededores, en especial por el lago.-Había sugerido Lady Elroy bastante contenta a una Candy que miraba a todo mundo con el seño fruncido.

-Me encantaría…-De repente su mente se ilumino con una fabulosa idea y a todos les dedico la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas.-Podemos acompañar a los pastores, su recorrido es uno de los mas maravillosos que e realizado, al menos por supuesto que estén muy cansados, pero creanme que vale la pena les encantara el paisaje.-Terry cruzo unas miradas con sus primos, antes de dar su respuesta.

-Creo que seria bastante interesante, claro que iremos no es así chicos.

-¿Cuántas cabezas son?-Pregunto Archí.

-Mas de mil quinientas.

-Claro que será interesante.-confirmo Stear.

-Pero Candy nuestros invitados deben estar muy cansados, pueden hacer el recorrido cualquier día.

-Ho no My Lady para nosotros será un placer conocer más a fondo sus tierras.

-Perfecto, partiremos al amanecer, por cierto viajamos ligero.- Y en sus labios apareció una gran sonrisa.- Douglas se encargara de que todo este listo, para que podamos acompañar a los pastores y los hombres que no quieran acompañarnos estoy segura que encontraran muy placentero Castle Roses.

-Genial será muy divertido.

Terry iba a agregar algo más pero justo en ese momento, los sirvientes con cuencos llenos de agua aromatizada comenzaron a ser llevados por los sirvientes y con eso había dado comienzo el banquete en honor de los recién llegados.

La cena estuvo llena de diferentes patillos, cordero cocinado con distintas hiervas de olor, cerdo salvaje, bañado en una belicosa salsa así como distintos tipos de aves acompañadas con exquisitas guarniciones de frutas y verduras bañadas por deliciosas salsas, la música estuvo presente durante todo el banquete así como los buenos vinos y el tradicional wisky, Terry estaba encantado, a pesar de que sabia que muchos no estaban de acuerdo con su presencia en el castillo, todos eran demasiado hospitalarios. Solo pudo intercambiar con Candy unas cuantas palabras pero, había veces que sus cuerpos se rozaban, que sus miradas se encontraban, y en ese momento sus almas se conectaban.

A pesar de que la fiesta había terminado bastante tarde, Candy estaba lista para partir, tomo su mochila de viaje y se puso en camino hacia las caballerizas, al igual que Terry y todos los que iban a hacer el recorrido ya la estaban esperando unos mas dormidos que despiertos pero al fin al cabo listos, Terry en cuanto la vio llegar le sonrió, y Candy no pudo evitar reconocer lo guapo que era.

Candy vestía muy diferente a como lo había hecho en Edimburgo, la vestimenta escocesa era simple y daba libertad. Consistía de una suave camisa de algodón y de una camisa de mangas largas, color azafrán. Las mangas esta­ban fruncidas en el hombro y tenían puños angostos. La falda estaba cortada en amplios gajos; ceñía la cadera, pero se ensan­chaba lo suficiente para permitirle correr y montar a caballo. Su color era un suave azul de brezos. Un ancho cinturón de hebilla plateada le rodeaba la estrecha cintura. Ceñía diestramente a los hombros otra manta de seis metros y lo sujetaba con un broche grande, el mismo broche de oro y plata que pasaba de madre a hija, de generación en generación, el tartan era lo único que al parecer nunca cambiaba en su atuendo.

-Buenos días a todos lamento llegar tarde.- Se disculpo Candy, a pesar de que no lo había hecho pero que clase de anfitriona era si sus invitados llegaban antes que ella a una cita y no se disculpaba, al momento que todos respondían con una inclinación su saludo

-No as llegado tarde somos nosotros quienes nos hemos adelantado.- dijo Terry al momento que le tomaba la mano para besarla.-Estamos acostumbrados a madrugar.

-Bien My Lord nos deben estar esperando y será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha los rebaños nos esperan.

Candy acomodo su mochila en el caballo, y sin ayuda de nadie monto en el, los demás la siguieron al llegar a las puertas del castillo los pastores ya habían comenzado a ordenar las ovejas con ellos estaba Douglas, acompañado tan solo de otros dos hombres que deberían de tener casi su misma edad Terry, no calculaba mas de 20 casi su misma edad.

Por primera vez Terry reparó en la vestimenta de Douglas. Usaba una camisa de grandes mangas fruncidas y un largo chaleco acolchado que le cubría hasta medio muslo. Calzaba toscos zapatos sobre gruesas medias de lana, que le llegaban sólo hasta las rodillas dejándolas al descubierto. Sobre los hombros, un paño de tartán, ancho y largo. Un cinturón ancho ceñía el chaleco, sosteniendo un puñal a su costado. Douglas se dejó examinar sin decir nada, a la espera de algún comentario, hacia su persona el cual nunca llego.

-Vaya si que es impresionante.-Dijo Archy admirado del espectáculo que los animales daban.

-Lo se son preciosos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha ya hemos retrasado suficiente a los pastores.

-¿Nadie mas vendrá con nosotros?.-Pregunto Stear.

-No nadie más lo ara, a la abuela solo le gusta viajar si es necesario, el Sr. García odia el recorrido de los pastores por muy hermoso que este sea y los demás están demasiado ocupados como para venir con nosotros, estaremos bien con Douglas, Desmond, y Robert.-Señalando hacia los hombres que encabezaban el recorrido.

-Vaya es increíble que solo ellos no estén ocupados para acompañarnos.-Dijo Archy.

-Ellos van a donde yo voy, sin importar lo ocupados que estén.

-Entiendo son tus escoltas.

-En cierta forma lo son, Douglas y sus hermanos son mis primos, casi todos los que habitan en el castillo son parientes míos unos mas cercanos que otros pero al fin al cabo mis parientes, todos cuidamos de todos pero el jefe del Clan tiene una gran responsabilidad, saben Clan en galetico significa hijos, y un buen padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos.

-Creo que me gusta Escocia.- Candy le sonrió a Terry.

-Me alegra que le guste mi hogar My Lord pero sobre todo nuestras costumbres.

En los campos la cebada crecía, en algunos con dificultad pero aun así se habría paso entre las dificultades de las tierras altas, los campos que llevaban al sur de Escocia eran tan magníficos que parecía que uno estuviera en un hermoso sueño, había lagos por todas partes unos mas grandes que otros, durante gran parte del día hicieron el recorrido con los animales, hasta que estos les sacaron ventaja debido a que Candy pedía detenerse en cada choza con la que se topaba para asegurarse que sus habitantes se encontraban bien.

Recibiendo la hospitalidad de cada una sin importar lo pobre que estas fueran, Candy toaba nota mental de todo lo que esa familia necesitaba para después enviarles suministros suficientes para hacerles pasable la vida. Terry en la primer casa que se detuvieron se había rehusado a recibir su hospitalidad pero cambio de opinión después de que Candy le explicara que para los Escoceses, era una costumbre compartir sin importar quien fuera lo poco que tenían en señal de bienvenida y seria un insulto para ellos que el se rehusara a aceptar su hospitalidad.

Ya casi había llegado la noche cuando se disponían a detenerse para montar un campamento a la orilla del bosque, cuando ruidos provenientes del bosque alertaron a Terry y a sus hombres, todos hicieron silencio total y los hombres de Terry sacaron sus espadas, mientras los primos de Candy solo se mantenían alerta.

De la densidad del bosque varias figuras a pie comenzaron a brotar, Terry tenia su espada lista para usarla, mientras las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma, se pudo distinguir a un grupo de unos ocho hombres, todos vestidos con la tradicional vestimenta escocesa con la única diferencia de los colores en su tartan y en su falda, Douglas los saludo con un movimiento de mano, mientras Candy lo reconocía.

-¡Ian!.- Candy desmonto para ir al encuentro del hombre que les cerraba el paso.

-¿A pasado mucho tiempo, Candy?-Ella le sonrió.

-Nos vimos Hace seis meses.- lo decía mientras le daba un calido abrazo.

-No creí que los rumores fueran ciertos.-Dijo señalando con la mirada hacia Terry.

-A veces no hay que creer lo que se dice.

-Tal vez, pero esta vez…-Dijo levantando los hombros indiferente.-No me cabe duda que es verdad.

Terry se acerco a los dos todavía montado en su caballo.

-No sabíamos quien era lamento si mis hombres levantaron sus espadas en tu contra.

-No tienes por que disculparte cualquiera en tu lugar lo hubiera hecho.-Dijo estirándole la mano al momento que Terry desmontaba y se la apretaba.-Soy Ian MacGregor.

-Yo soy.

-Se muy bien quien eres y por que estas aquí.

-¿Ha si?

- Es un mundo pequeño¿Quiénes son?- dijo señalando con la mano a Archy y Stear.

-Son sus primos.-Douglas interrumpió. -Ian a donde te diriges.

-Estábamos de casería, cuando me entere que seguían el recorrido con los pastores y no pude evitar venir a verlos.-dijo todo esto mientras seguía examinando a Terry y a sus primos. Ya no eres tan silencioso cada uno de sus movimientos se escuchan a kilómetros de distancia, suerte que éramos nosotros si no tal vez ya estarías muerto.-Terry frunció el cejo, al igual que Douglas.

-Te equivocas sabia que eras tu, solamente tu haces esos ruidos tan espantosos.

-Ruidos, me ofendes Douglas.

-Vamos chicos no peleen, Ian quieres compartir campamento con nosotros, ya es demasiado tarde para alcanzar a los pastores.

-Otra vez los as perdido ¿en cuantas casas as parado esta vez Candy?.-Ella solo se apeno.

-En todas y cuanta casa se apuesto en nuestro camino.-Interrumpió Terry.

-Nunca lo ha podido evitar.-suspiro con resignación Douglas, el había hecho ese mismo recorrido cientos de veces en el pasado y siempre terminaba igual que este, solos a mitad del camino.

Terry, de pie en el centro del campamento, se calentaba las manos ante el fuego de turba. Un fuerte viento soplaba, haciendo necesario el calor de las llamas. Ian se había quedado a compartir con ellos el campamento finalmente; sentado en el otro extremo de la fogata sobre una enorme piedra, con una red para pescar tendida sobre las rodillas desnudas iba anudando las toscas cuerdas con sus manos, Ian era enorme tenia alrededor de 25 años, pelirrojo y con una calida sonrisa en sus labios, además era sumamente apuesto.

-Conque pretendes casarte con ella.-Dijo con seriedad.

Terry le miro a los ojos. Aún no se había acostumbrado a que los escoceses permanecieran sentados o de pie en su presencia, se­gún se lo mandara la propia voluntad. Quizá estaba demasiado habituado a recibir el trato debido a un lord inglés.

-Yo no lo expresaría de ese modo.-Replicó. -Pero al re­cordar que ella aun no había aceptado meneó la cabeza.-En realidad si pretendo.

Ian hizo una pequeña pausa mientras apretaba un nudo.

-Douglas ha pensado siempre que debería de figurar entre los hombres elegidos por la abuela de Candy como candidatos a casarse con ella.- Rió entre dientes ante la expresión de Terry.-No te preocupes, muchacho.-¡Muchacho si solo le llevaba unos cuantos años!-Lady Elroy sabe lo que hace. Douglas está hecho para obedecer, no para mandar. Candy le inspira demasiado respeto. No podría ser su amo.

Terry se echó a reír.

-No hay hombre lo bastante fuerte para ser su amo.

Ian no hizo comentario, pero sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin levantó la vista.

-Sabes no te culpo por haber venido hasta aquí, si yo pudiera hace tiempo que hubiera solicitado su mano, por suerte para ti no puedo hacerlo por que sin duda su abuela me la hubiera dado.

-Estas muy seguro de ello.-pregunto Terry apretando los puños.

-Ho si, algún día seré el jefe de los MacGregor a Candy no le faltaría nada y lo más importante permanecería en las tierras que ella ama y aunque no fuera hacer jefe de mi propio clan soy Escocés.

-Eso no importara.

-¡Claro que importa! nuestras costumbres son otras. ¿No lo sabes todavía? Si pretendes casarte con ella tendrás que aprender algunas.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-He visto como te mira.-Antes de que Terry preguntara respondió.- Te mira con anhelo, con amor.

Terri busco a Candy con la mirada, ella recogió la falda para descubrir sus esbel­tos tobillos y procedió a enseñar a Archy unos cuantos pasos de danzas tradicionales de las Tierras Altas, mientras los demás hombres ponían atención en cada uno de sus pasos, su cara estaba sonrojada por el ejercicio, y todos reían ante los intentos de Archy por intentar imitar sus pasos, mientras Desmod tocaba la gaita.

-Tal vez no se notaria tanto su torpeza si usara falda.-Dijo Ian.

-Este país es demasiado frío para andar por allí con el tra­sero al aire.-Murmuró Terry.-Señalando la manta y la camisa de Ian.

El otro se echó a reír.

-De pronto Ian se puso serio.- Este atuendo tiene una ra­zón de ser. La manta hace que uno desaparezca entre los breza­les. Es fácil de quitar y fácil de poner con rapidez. Como Escocia es un país húmedo, nadie puede andar con prendas adhe­rentes y mojadas contra la piel; de ese modo uno enfermaría de los pulmones y perdería la vida. La manta es fresca en verano. En invierno, te mantendrás caliente frotándote las rodillas.- Sus ojos cobraron brillo.- Además, esto permite que el aire circule libremente por tus partes vitales.-Dijo levantando la manta y la camisa para mostrar una nalga descubierta.

- Eso es innegable.

Ahora ya sabes lo que usan los escoceses debajo de la manta.

El campamento se encontraba sumido en el silencio Candy dormía, bien envuelta en su manta. Terry sonrió al verla, complacido por esa capacidad de dormir en el suelo frío, duro y húmedo. Le hubiera gustado poder besarla y tal vez se hubiera atrevido de no ser por que Douglas se mantenía despierto vigilando que nada le pasara, ahora entendía el por que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguirla, y no le extrañaba para nada.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que el sol saliera casi todo mundo estaba listo para partir solo esperaban por una persona, Candy aun dormía, abrazando un pedazo de su manta.

Ian y sus hombres se despidieron de Terry y los demás, no esperando a que Candy despertara.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte.

-No esperaran a que Candy despierte.

-No se nos ha hecho tarde ya hemos perdido un día entero por venir, en casa se preocuparan si tardamos mas de lo habitual y sin Doroty aquí Candy aun tardara en despertar, Douglas despídenos de ella y dile a Lady Elroy que nos veremos pronto.

-Muy bien así lo are, buena suerte.

-Yo siempre la tengo.

Candy tardo todavía un buen rato en despertar y solo lo hizo por que los olores de la comida despertaron a su estomago, después de un sustancioso desayuno basado en conejo que aunque no le gustaba, no podía negar que estaba delicioso, un poco de pan integral, y unas cuantas frutas se pusieron en camino, el recorrido a los campos de pastoreo, fue mucho mas rápido por que ya no había cabaña que se cruzara en su camino además de que el ultimo tramo lo hicieron a galope, la vista era magnificaba, los verdes valles brillaban con el esplendor de la primavera, los animales se encontraban pastando gustosos, acumulando grasa para el invierno que casi siempre solía ser muy duro en las tierras altas.

La vista de los valles bajos era maravillosa, se podían apreciar las montañas aun cubiertas por un poco de nieve casi se podían tocar con las manos, pasaron toda la tarde junto a los pastores, Candy pronto descubrió que Terry y ella a pesar de ser tan diferentes a veces se podían llevar bien, al menos cuando el no intentaba levarle la contraria, el en verdad intentaba darle toda la razón solo que ese ser perverso que todo mundo posee salía demasiado a flote y no congeniaba demasiado con el de Candy.

Se suponía que el regreso iba a ser sencillo, pero no llegarían con tanta facilidad a casa. De pronto se abrieron los cielos y un diluvio de agua muy fría cayó sobre ellos. Todos se envolvieron las mantas a la cabeza Candy y sus primos a pesar de la lluvia seguían disfrutando el regreso a casa pero no Terry y sus primos, por suerte no tuvieron que volver a pasar la noche a la mitad de la nada, por que el regreso a Castle Roses, fue mas rápido, a pesar de la lluvia antes del anochecer habían llegado.

Tres días desde su regreso de los campos de pastoreo habían pasado, y cada vez la comunicación entre ellos era mas fluida, aun la mayoría de la gente miraba con desagrado a Terry y a sus primos pero casi todo el mundo estaba contento de tenerlo de visita, por las mañanas Terry y sus hombres se entrenaban, para los torneos, se ponían una enorme armadura, para protegerse de los golpes, los hombres del clan miraban atentos sus entrenamientos pero no participaban en ellos.

-Entiendo que un caballero Ingles debe seguir ciertas reglas de combate, pero aquí no sobrevivirías, con esa cosa puesta.-Dijo Douglas señalando la pesada armadura.

-Se que a Alberth y Anthony les gustan los torneos, son buenos con la espada.

-Ambos saben usarla muy bien, pero nosotros los de las tierras altas nos entretenemos de otras maneras.

-Me gustaría ver algún día como entrenan.

Douglas se acaricio el mentón con la mano izquierda mientras adoptaba actitud de meditar en el asunto.

-Pronto lo aras, dentro de dos semanas se reunirán algunos de los clanes para celebrar el equinoccio de la primavera.

-Estaré encantado de participar en sus celebraciones.

-Eso espero.

Desde su habitación Candy, observaba al grupo que practicaba, se suponía que Terry se iba a aburrir y volverse a sus tierras, al menos eso había pensado ella cuando se había enterado que el y sus primos comenzarían a practicar algunos ejercicios, pero no el al igual que todo mundo disfrutaba, incluso Douglas que a veces era un huraño parecía llevarse bien con el, a ella misma le agradaba demasiado, era, guapo, fuerte, leal, amable, tenia todos los atributos que una mujer pudiera desear en un hombre, justo en ese momento Terry voltio a mirarla y le sonrió, ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa a lo que el respondió con una reverencia, importándole bien poco ser el centro de atención de todo mundo.

-Que es lo que observas tan animadamente.-Pregunto Doroty que llevaba una enorme canasta para Candy.

-Nada.- Y se alejo de la ventana, Doroty deposito la canasta en una mesita y camino a la ventana.

-A ya veo, que te llamaba la atención.-Doroty recorrió la figura de Terry con los ojos.-Y no te culpo es bastante apuesto, aun no entiendo por que no te dejas llevar por la corriente Candy creeme lo disfrutarías bastante.

-No se de que hablas.

-Vamos he visto como lo miras, como te mira…seguro no fue tan terrible cuando fueron con los pastores.

-No, lo disfrute bastante, y creo que el también a pesar de que estaba muy cansado.

-Lo ves, las cosas no son tan malas como pensabas…Tal vez deberías de probar sus besos.-Candy se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué nunca se te a ocurrido? Doroty sonrió.-Quizás sea hora que alguien te bese Candy.

-No digas tonterías, que ganaría con unos cuantos besos, solo pensar en el intercambio de fluidos…Candy sacudió su cabeza en señal de que la sola idea le revolvía las entrañas.-No ni pensarlo.

-Como quieras, ven vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, bueno en realidad tu eres la que tiene cosas que hacer.

-¡Ho! por favor Doroty, sabes que la cocina no se me da, no podrías cubrirme tu.

-Lo siento Candy, esta vez no.-Doroty le ofreció la canasta a Candy, la cual tomo con un suspiro de resignación.

Candy volvía de la huerta, con una canasta llena de manzanas recién cortadas por ella misma Nan la cocinera le había prometido que le enseñaría a preparar una tarta de manzanas para cuando sus hermanos volvieran, ella misma los deleitara con su comida, ya se podía ver recibiendo los halagos de Alberth, por que Anthony de seguro no creería que ella las había cocinado, era verdad que la cocina era uno de los atributos que peor se le daban pero no era culpa suya que la sal y la azúcar fueran tan parecidas ¿o si?, como siempre tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había alguien en el pasillo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Una voz medio burlona salio de las sombras sobresaltándola.

-¿Creí que no se te daba la cocina?.-Justo en ese momento la cesta resbalo de sus manos esparciendo todo su contenido, contuvo el aliento, se dio la vuelta en la dirección de la voz.

-¡Oh!

Terry surgió de una columna que había delante de la chimenea, donde había estado en la sombra, con una copa de vino en la mano. Dejó el vaso en una mesa de bronce que tenía a su lado antes de acercarse a la joven.

El corazón de Candy golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, por la sorpresa y por la emoción de verlo.

-¿Por…Porque no has dicho nada?

-Acabo de hacerlo.

Terry, mostraba las claras huellas de haber pasado todo el día al aire libre, su camisa estaba entreabierta y manchado de tierra, la camisa abierta dejaba ver un triangulo de piel bronceada en la garganta y algunos mechones de pelo le caían sobre la frente suavizando sus rasgos.

Los ojos, de un azul profundo, estaban cargados de una intensa curiosidad que hizo que Candy se estremeciera, desde que había llegado era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con el, su mirada la examinaba de pies a cabeza, nunca le había importado su aspecto pero ese día maldijo ir vestida como una simple campesina, y no lucir uno de sus hermosos tartanes.

Candy centró su atención en las manzanas que estaban a sus pies esperando que el no la viera ruborizarse.

-Perdón por asustarte…

-No es extraño cuando un hombre sale así de las sombras.

-Yo lo siento…pero no pude evitarlo e tratado de hablar a solas contigo desde que volvimos pero tu abuela lo ha hecho imposible, siempre hay alguien demasiado cerca de los dos.

-Lo se…de que quieres hablarme.

-De ti…de mi… de nosotros.- Candy a pesar de que no quería estar a solas con el después de unos minutos de debate interno entre hablar y no hablar acepto.

-Esta bien, pero aquí no a veces las paredes oyen, además de que mi abuela puede interrumpirnos.

-Bien ¿en donde y a que hora?

-Vayamos al lago…ahora mismo, mi abuela cree que estaré con Nan y no notara mi ausencia.

-Esta bien.

-Será mejor que se adelante, te veré cerca de los árboles…mantente escondido hasta que yo llegue…yo le avisare a Nan y pediré a Doroty que me acompañe.

-Muy bien, te estaré esperando.

Terry ayudo a recoger las manzanas a Candy y cada uno se fue por su lado. Una hora después Candy se acercaba al lago.

Candy llego en compañía de Doroty al lago, como le había dicho a Terry el estaba oculto entre los árboles, la brisa de la primavera golpeaba su cara, cuando Candy se reunió con el sus cabellos se mecían con el compás del viento, haciéndolo lucir tan encantador sin querer había soltado un suspiro. Doroty se aparto para dejarlos hablar en privado Candy estaba tan nerviosa y Terry no se quedaba a tras.

-Candy gracias por venir.

-De nada...y bien que es lo que querías hablar de nosotros.-Terry tomo a Candy del brazo para llevarla cerca de la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

-No se si tu abuela te hablo de mis intenciones de tomarte por esposa.

-Si lo hizo.

-Y que opinas de ello.

-Realmente no se que pensar…de todos modos no se como podría casarme contigo si apenas y nos conocemos, somos tan distintos que como podríamos pasar nuestra vida juntos.

-Se que no nos conocemos Candy, por es permítame ser tu amigo.

-¿Amigos?...creo que si me gustaría ser tu amiga Terry.

Se sentaron a contemplar el lago en silencio uno al lado del otro sus manos casi se podían tocar, a pesar del silencio no había incomodidad entre ellos dos y por primera vez la perspectiva de que tal vez pronto abandonaría su hogar no le angustio el corazón.

-Mi madre se enamoraría de este lugar, parece mágico.

Candy suspiro.

-Lo se aquí aprendí a nadar.

-Tu infancia debió de haber sido muy feliz aquí con tus hermanos.

Candy sonrió, y su mirada se poso en sus ojos un tanto melancólicos.

-Se podría decir que fui muy feliz aquí, bueno al menos mientras mis dos hermanos no se empeñaban en hacerme la vida miserable.

-No puedo creer que alguien intentara molestarte.

-No tienes hermanos mayores, Alberth y Anthony siempre se han creído superiores a mí en algunas cosas, me gastaban bromas bastante pesadas, para una niña y como las soportaba seguían y seguían, hasta que mi padre les ponía un alto.

-¿De verdad? Y tu no hacías nada me imagino.

-Este, bueno algunas veces…pero eso no los justifica.

-¿ha no?

-¡Claro que no! Sabes ¿Por qué aprendí a nadar en un tiempo recor?

-No, pero estoy seguro que debió ser por algo terrible.

-Bueno en parte si, cuando era pequeña Alberth nos obligaba a jugar un estupido juego el cual consistía en ver quien lograba aguantar mas tiempo bajo el agua, decía que era una forma de entrenamiento militar, tanto Anthony como yo lo seguíamos como tontos, siempre terminábamos empapados en la orilla del lago mientras el se botaba de la risa, total y absolutamente seco, decía que siempre caíamos con eso del entrenamiento, así que Anthony y yo decidimos cobrar venganza, ambos aprendimos a nadar en un tiempo recor y la siguiente ves que fuimos a la orilla del lago creeme que Alberth no se rió.

-¿Que fue lo que le hicieron?

-En realidad no mucho cuando Anthony y yo entramos al lago yo desaparecí, salí por otro lado sin que el me viera, el pobre se llevo el susto de su vida creyó que me había ahogado, entro como loco al agua, Anthony y yo no paramos de reírnos de el durante el camino de regreso a casa.

-Pobre hermano tu yo, he de cuidarme de tu venganza.

-Tal vez, solo si me haces algo terrible, pero dudo que pudiera llegar a ser algo cruel, mi padre nos hizo comprender el terrible susto que le habíamos hecho pasar a Alberth, y después del terrible castigo que nos puso entendí que la venganza no trae nada bueno, aunque te haga muy feliz en su momento.

-Me alegra.-Terry le acaricio la mejilla a Candy con la punta de sus dedos y comenzó a delinear sus cejas, la caricia era tan suave que le aceleraba el corazón, atrapo su mentón entre sus dedos y con el pulgar acaricio la suavidad de ellos, podía sentir su calido aliento en su yema, la punta de la lengua de Candy hizo un pequeño contacto con su dedo, y el fuego fue marcado en sus entrañas, Terry retiro el dedo ceñudo y lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue:

-Tienes pecas.

-¿Y?.-Por que no podía seguir acariciándola, su mano era tan calida.

-Me gustan tus pecas, tal vez debería llamarte Lady pecas.Esa ultima palabra había roto el encanto en el que había comenzado a perderse.

-¡LADY PECAS!

-Si me gusta ese nombre ¿aunque?

-¿QUE?

-Creo que son demasiadas.

-¡OYE A MI ME GUSTAN!

-No te enfades se te notan mas las pecas, creo que no te gusta lo mejor será que te siga llamando Candy

A pesar de que Candy estaba tentada a mandarlo al diablo no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, primero alaba sus pecas y luego que eran demasiadas.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que la abuela se de cuenta que no estoy en la cocina.

-Si creo que será lo mejor.-Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la beso antes de marcharse, casi había estado apunto de hacer un estupidez de lo embriagado que estaba por ella, suspiro y se dejo caer en la hierva mientras Candy y Doroty desaparecían de su vista.

Candy paso toda la tarde sumida en una burbuja de felicidad, ni si quiera le importaron todas las reprimendas que esa tarde se llevo por andar en la luna.

Candy y Terry comenzaron a dar paseos por las tardes les gustaba sentarse a la orilla del lago platicaban de muchas cosas en especial de los viajes de el, a Candy le encantaba escuchar de sus aventuras, en cierto modo lo envidiaba ella aunque hubiera querido jamás le permitirían viajar tan lejos, seria absolutamente innecesario poner en riesgo su lindo pellejo le había dicho una vez Alberth, se alegraba de que el hubiera decidido que para poder establecer una relación sentimental primero tenían que conocerse como seres humanos, incluso le había dado unos consejos para poder mejorar su puntería con el arco, salían a paseos en carreta a la aldea, y Candy estaba gratamente sorprendida de lo bien que congeniaban ambos, los silencios aunque a veces largos nunca eran incómodos y ambos sabían que podían permanecer durante mucho tiempo callados, sin necesidad de palabras ya que sus ojos lo decían todo, pero otras veces Candy estaba convencida que era el hombre mas insufrible que jamás nadie hubiera conocido, juraba que nunca mas le dirigiría la palabra de nuevo la cual terminaba devolviéndole en cuanto el le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Una mañana al estar desayunado en compañía de Terry, Candy recibió una carta de parte de Anthony y de Alberth que de inmediato la pusieron sumamente triste.

-¿Que pasa Candy malas noticias?

-Si Anthony y Alberth ya no vendrán al festival de la aldea, y tal vez ni si quiera para mi cumpleaños.-Terry frunció el ceño, a el no le gustaba la idolatría que Candy sentía por esos dos, lo ponía celoso a pesar de que no tenia por que, y sin el menor tacto hablo de ellos dos.

-No creo que te pierdas de mucho si ellos no vienen, ellos se lo pierden y tu te lo ahorras.

-Pero son mis hermanos y yo quería que estuvieran conmigo la fiesta no será lo mismo sin ellos, este año al fin la abuela me dio permiso de asistir durante la noche.

-Puedes ir conmigo.

-Yo quería ir con ellos, aun tenia esperanzas de que me acompañaran.- A Candy se le escapo de sus labios.

-Pues tus hermanos son unos idiotas por atender otros asuntos.

-¡Oye no hables así de ellos!.-Sin saber por que ambos habían comenzado a alterarse.

-Pues gracias a ellos no te queda otra opción de ir conmigo.

-Gracias pero ya se me fueron las ganas de ir…mejor me voy a dormir temprano.

-Como quieras.

-Muy buenas noches My Lord.

-Dirás buenos días.

-No digo buenos días por que yo no saldré de mi cuarto hasta mañana ¡adiós!.

Y sin darle tiempo de replicar Candy se marcho a su habitación, estaba enfadada pero Terry tenia la culpa, su primera pelea como casi prometidos por una tontería.

Durante todo el día Candy no salio de su habitación tomo sus alimentos en compañía de Doroty, y paso una noche terrible a la mañana siguiente los ruidos de las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de alguien la habían despertado, los clanes habían empezado a llegar, para la celebración, pronto el castillo se convirtió en un hervidero de gente y aunque su abuela le había insistido en que saliera y se reuniera con ellos Candy prefirió reposar hasta la cena y cuando la cena llego, uso su mejor ropa un hermoso vestido verde, que la hacia lucir hermosa, si había decidido que se disculparía por haber actuado tan infantil, con aire solemne hizo su entrada al salón y con la mirada busco la mesa donde se suponía que debería estar Terry, y digo se suponía por que la encontró vacía, siguió la búsqueda, hasta que sus ojos toparon con el.

Candy frunció el seño, no esperaba que se diera al drama como ella, pero al menos podía disimular que no la estaba pasando tan bien, todo mundo en esa mesa reía, Terry el dueño de sus tormentos, Ian, ahora parecía mas amigo de el que de ella, sus primos, bueno ellos debían de divertirse con el pero el colmo de todo era Douglas, si incluso el se la estaba pasando genial, mientras ella había estado enclaustrada entre cuatro paredes, por primera vez deseo que se dedican al deporte favorito de los Escoceses pelear entre ellos.

Con el porte de una reina se encamino hacia la esa después de todo era su deber darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados, cuando estuvo frente a ellos se hizo el silencio total.

-Caballeros.- hizo una reverencia dirigida a todos.-Espero que se la estén pasando genial.

-Hola Candy.-Saludo Ian.-Me sorprendí al no verte en la puerta, pero ya Terry nos contó el motivo.

-¿En serio?-Candy arqueo una ceja.

-Si

-Ho ya veo.-La vena en su cien comenzó a palpitar así que por eso estaban tan divertidos.

-De repente me a entrado un terrible dolor de cabeza, será mejor que me retire en circunstancias como estas tiendo a tener unas ganas tremendas de asesinar a alguien, caballeros buenas noches.-Y giro sobre sus talones en dirección a la salida, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡CANDY! –Grito Ian, ella paro en seco y giro para mirarlo.

-Si dime.

-Mañana nos acompañaras a la casería.

-Por nada del mundo me la perdería se marcho camino a sus aposentos, ya en ellos le encargo un pequeño favor a Doroty.

-Pero Candy no crees que se den cuenta.

-Por supuesto que no y si lo hacen solo hemos tratado de que se sientan como en su propia casa, así que ve en cárgate de que sus copas jamás estén vacías.

-Esta bien, pero deja te ayudo a cambiarte.-Candy sonrió mañana seria un día excitante.

-Vamos as lo que te pido sabes que no necesito que me ayudes.-Doroty se marcho resignada a cumplir la misión de su generala.

Y así fue durante todo lo que duro la celebración, las copas de Terry y los demás nunca dejaron de estar vacías, antes de que el sol saliera el grupo de caza estuvo listo para partir, Candy iba fresca como una lechuga mientras casi todos los demás apenas y podían mantener los ojos abiertos.

Candy montaba un precioso caballo blanco muy parecido al de Terry, seguida del Sr. García.

-Estamos listos.

-Todos asistieron.

-Muy bien nos veremos dentro de un par de horas.

-Candy no vendrás con nosotros.-pregunto Terry.

- Si creí que nos acompañarías.-Dijo Ian.

-El Sr. García y yo cazaremos con los halcones, mientras ustedes hacen lo que sea que hacen los hombres mientras están de caza.

-Creo que anoche bebimos a la salud de toda Escocia, y dudo que lo demás que hacemos los hombres mientras estamos solos lo podamos hacer en tan lamentables condiciones.-dijo Ian

Candy lo quería estrangular.

-Como quieran Sr. García, nos vamos.-Candy espoleo a su caballo, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, pero no fue el Sr. García quien la siguió si no Terry.

El viento golpeaba en su cara, mientras los cabellos escapaban de su peinado, la velocidad le aceleraba la respiración o era el hecho de que quien venia tras de ella era Terry, Terry pronto alcanzo a Candy y su caballo se aparejo al de ella su cara estaba sonrojada, el caballo de Candy too un camino desconocido para el, deteniéndose a las faldas de la montaña.

-Ven.- Candy le tendió la mano y el la sujeto con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza, caminaron tomados de la mano, en silencio durante casi una hora la cuesta era algo complicada, pero pronto llegaron casi a la sima.

-Cierra los ojos.-Terry la miro con desconfianza.-Yo te guiare confía en mi ¿si?

Y Terry sabia que solo a ella le podía confiar no solo su vida si no también su alma.

Cerro los ojos y ella comenzó a guiarlo, cuando llegaron a su destino Candy lo acomodo sentó en una enorme roca, y le pidió que abriera los ojos, los ojos de Terry se llenaron de uno de los paisajes mas maravillosos que jamás había visto en su vida, la cima de la montaña era un mirador a las demás montañas no solo eso si no que también tenia un pequeño lago.

-Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

-Es hermoso.

-Lo se…Terry yo…

-Ya no importa.-ella se quería disculpar pero el no se lo permitió.-Creo que ambos somos medio cabeza duras.

-Si demasiado¿por que no fuiste de caza con los demás?

-No iba a ser muy divertido apenas y se pueden mantener en pie.

-Tú estas bastante sobrio.

-Solo tome una copa, quería estar en mis cinco para poder estar contigo.

-Debí imaginarlo, ven es hora de volver hemos estado demasiado tiempo lejos, una carrera al castillo.

-Seria algo injusto no crees.

-Cierto te daré ventaja.

-Me refería a ti.

-Perdón Mí lord, espero no haber oído mal, acaso crees que por que soy mujer no te puedo ganar.-Candy arqueo una ceja, mientras se ponía las manos a la cadera.-Por si no te as dado cuenta yo conozco estas tierras mejor que tu.-Dijo enterrándole el dedo en el pecho.

-Bueno no es lo que quería decir.

-Así y que es lo que querías decir exactamente.

-Solo que eres mas pequeña, además de que mi yegua es mucho mas rápida que el tu yo, y esa querida es una desventaja contra mi, aunque sea solamente pequeña.

-Pues mi caballo es un pura sangre.

-Eso no importa es demasiado joven, no es como Teodora.

-Mi Zeus le puede ganar en cualquier momento a tu Teodora.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.

-No se que quieres decir.

-Ya estas de nuevo enojada.

-Tú eres el que me provoca, no se te olvide que empezaste tu.

-Yo.

-Si tú, no veo a nadie más aquí, como tampoco había nadie mas la otra ves no soporto que me subestimen.

-Yo jamás me atrevería a subestimarte.

-Lo haces, aunque no lo aceptes.

-Vamos Candy las pecas se te notan mas cuando te enojas.-Candy se cubrió la boca con la mano, para luego comenzar a maldecir en Gales.

-Para que no te entiendo cuando hablas tan rápido.

-Quise decir que vos, eres la persona mas insufrible con la que me he topado y me encanta que mis pecas se noten.-Candy lo empujo, para poder pasar a su lado.

-¡Candy espera!.-Pero ella no se detuvo al oírlo gritar, por el contrario acelero el paso, mientras Terry intentaba seguirle el paso, el descenso de la montaña fue rápido para ella, y cuando llego a su caballo le llevaba bastante ventaja, de un salto monto a su caballo sin importarle que la falda no le cubriera las piernas, cuando Terry monto a Teodora, Candy ya le llevaba una gran ventaja, las puertas del castillo estaban abiertas de par en par los juegos habían comenzado para los que no se habían marchado de caza.

-Veo que no te fue muy bien en la cacería, no que te divertirías a lo grande.

-Doroty no estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos, ni si quiera fui de caza.

-Lo se, el Sr. García no a dejado de tomar desde que te marchaste, dice que este año se va a dar al libertinaje total, y necesita estar totalmente perdido de su capacidad de razonar para hacerlo.

-Que no te escuche la abuela diciendo eso, si no dudo que nos permita ir a la aldea esta noche.

-Tu abuela esta demasiado ocupada atendiendo a tanto borracho como para preocuparse por el.

-Me alegro tanto.

-Y donde dejaste a tu enamorado.

-En cualquier momento debe entrar por esas puertas así que ven, no quiero que nos vea.

-Debe ser algo grave, ni si quiera te vas a ocupar de tu caballo.

-Cualquiera puede hacerlo¿vas a venir o no?.

-Claro.-Caminaron al interior del castillo y se escondieron desde donde podían ver casi a todo el mundo.- Candy, Ian esta peliando por haya, sin camisa están guapo.

-Es un grandísimo idiota.

-Pero tan guapo, con el si que no me importaría tener una aventura.

-Cállate no digas esas cosas, si alguien te escucha, seguro te acusa con tu padre.-En esos momentos Terry entraba con su caballo, pero no venia a galope si no trotando.

-Ahora el vendrá a pedir perdón.-pero Terry ni si quiera fingió que la buscaba en cuanto vio a los demás, jugando y luchando se unió con ellos, después de atender a su caballo.-Como se atreve, se suponía que vendría a disculparse.

-No creo que el sea de los que se disculpa, además tu no as actuado muy bien, anoche los querías tener totalmente borrachos para que hoy no pudieran ni con su alma.

-Sabes que ese fue mi error, en vez de mandarles vino debí mandarles una purga para los caballos, se lo merecen.

-Ay Candy estas enfadada por que Alberth y Anthony no vinieron e intentas desquitarte con el, tu no eres así.

-El no fue muy gentil que digamos, mira ahora en vez de disculparse conmigo esta…

-¡Quitándose la camisa! Candy no podría ir yo a ver que no se lastimen.

-¡Doroty!

-¿Qué? yo solo decía.

-¡Olvídalo! Ven tenemos que arreglarnos para escaparnos a la aldea.

-Tu abuela se va a enojar si nos vamos solas.

-Por eso nadie se va a enterar fingiremos irnos a dormir temprano.

-Candy uno de estos días terminaras metiéndote en un gran lió y lo peor del caso es que me llevaras entre las patas.

-Ho vamos ya deja de quejarte, cada vez te pareces mas a la abuela.

Candy y Doroty se presentaron a cenar temprano ingirieron sus alimentos en silencio, y no hablaron con nadie y en cuanto pudieron se escabulleron del salón, todos los sirvientes del castillo o casi todos al terminar de sus obligaciones, comenzaron a alistarse para poder marcharse a la aldea. Candy estaba convencida que la celebración de la llegada de la primavera solo era una excusa para beber y coquetear libremente unos con otros, al menos esos eran los rumores que le habían llegado de anteriores fiesta y esos pequeños rumores habían llenado su imaginación durante varios años, había esperado durante años tener la edad para poder asistir y ahora que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo no iba a renunciar y menos si era probable que el siguiente año no estuviera ahí para asistir. Este año no se conformaría de nuevo con los pequeños cotilleos de los aldeanos al respecto.

Se encerró en su habitación y se instaló al lado de la ventana desde donde podía oír las canciones y la música. Mirando por la ventana se imaginó, bailando y cantando en compañía de Terry, dio un largo suspiro el era el culpable de todo en vez de consolarla se había burlado de sus dos hermanos, esta bien a veces se comportaban como unos idiotas pero…solo ella tenia el derecho a expresarlo, muy a su pesar estaba comprobando que Terry tenia un poquitin de razón, pero tampoco iba a salir corriendo a decírselo, ni modo tendría que pasearse sola.

-¡Candy!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a dos jovencitas que se precipitaron dentro sin esperar invitación.

Candy abrió los ojos con asombro al ver a Mary y Doroty vestidas casi iguales con un hermoso vestido y llevando en la cabeza una corona de cintas y flores.

-Estamos listas para divertirnos, tu abuela cree que as entrado en el quinto sueño, así que no creo que venga a verte.

-Están seguras.

-Claro, todo esta listo y despejado ¿por donde saldremos¡Espero que no sea por la ventana!

-¡Claro que no!, me ofenden mis días de trepar árboles han pasado a la historia.

-Hasta no ver no creer.

-Además por que salir por la ventana si podemos usar la puerta.

-Te hemos traído ropa…

-Que tiene la que traigo puesta.

-Nada pero con esa ropa eres tan fácil de reconocer.-Un hermoso vestido verde cayó en desorden encima de la cama, junto con unos hermosos accesorios.

Mary, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

-Tu abuela nos pidió a Doroty y a mí que te lo hiciéramos espero te guste, es especial para esta fiesta. Pruébate el vestido, Candy, estoy segura que lucirás preciosa.

-Es de noche, nadie te reconocerá…

-Ni hablar es la cosa mas preciosa del mundo, todo mundo me mirara.

Mientras ella se desnudaba las otras empezaron a parlotear alegremente.

-El color verde en definitiva es su color.-Insistió Mary mientras Doroty insistía que era el rojo.

-¡My lady tiene una excelente figura!-Dijo Mary mirando con envidia la delgada figura cubierta por la camisola blanca.

Doroty le ayudo a ponerse el vestido.

-Sus pechos son grandes pero no tanto.-Dijo amablemente Mary-Pero no se preocupe por eso Lady Candy, unos meses mas y sus formas se volverán tan redondeadas como las mías, además aun es demasiado joven.

-Lo dudo-respondió Candy con escepticismo mirando de reojo el exuberante pecho de la doncella.

-Ahora el peinado como casi siempre lo llevas trenzado lo ideal seria llevarlo suelto.-No protestó es demasiado rebelde y de seguro terminara picándome los ojos mejor recogido.-Candy llevaras la mitad recogido y la otra suelta de acuerdo.- Esta bien esta tarde no puedo discutir con ninguna terminaran convenciéndome de todo.-Cuando las otras le deshicieron la trenza; exclamaron admiradas al ver la espesa cabellera brillante que le llegaba hasta las caderas.

-¡Que hermoso!-suspiró Mary

Le trenzaron el pelo con cintas y flores hasta la mitad dejando caer la trenza en medio de una cascada de rebeldes rizos que se hallaban libres por su espalda, luego retrocedieron para mirar con satisfacción el resultado de sus esfuerzos, y por ultimo se coloco el tartan sujetándolo con un broche con el emblema del clan.

-Es usted encantadora-la felicitó Mary-Todos los jóvenes del pueblo van a intentar robarle un beso.

-¿Cómo?-se escandalizó Candy mientras la arrastraban fuera de la habitación.

-Es una costumbre-explicó Doroty-A veces los chicos se abalanzan sobre una para robar un beso. Trae buena suerte, no hay nada de malo.

-¿Y si yo no quiero que me besen?

-Entonces puedes intentar huir…pero da lo mismo algún día tendrás que ser besada. Si el chico es feo, piensa que será breve y siempre puedes fingir un desmayo y si es guapo…bueno, entonces no querrás escaparte.

-Por que nadie me informo acerca de los besos.

-Bueno tu nunca preguntaste mucho…siempre dijiste que te gustaban las sorpresa y pues aquí tienes la primera de la noche anda que se nos hace tarde.-Doroty seguía jalándola del brazo a encontrarse con su destino.

Fuera estaba oscuro, la noche no tenía estrellas pero la aldea estaba iluminada con antorchas empotradas cerca de las ventanas de las casas y las grandes hogueras ya estaban encendidas. La música se fue haciendo más fuerte conforme se iban acercando a la fiesta.

Como Candy había previsto, el vino jugaba un importante papel en la fiesta. Hombres y mujeres bebían directamente de la botella después de cada baile. Cogiendose de las manos empezaron a rodear el gran mástil adornado con flores y se pusieron a cantar canciones paganas en honor a los árboles, la tierra y la luna.

Esa sensación de libertad y de alegría le recordó cuando Anthony y ella se aventuraban en el bosque cuando estaba permitido hacer cualquier cosa: andar descalzos, terminar desnudos en el lago, romper lo que tuvieran a mano, en resumen, volverse locos.

-¡Venga!-gritó Mary cogiendo a Candy de una mano mientras Doroty se apoderaba de la otra.

La llevaron al coro de hombres y mujeres que se esforzaban por entonar una canción.

-No es necesario que cantes Candy, simplemente has ruido y mueve los pies.

Eso no era demasiado difícil, Candy se dejó llevar por el ritmo y repitió las canciones de los demás hasta que su corazón empezó a latir con la fuerza de un tambor.

Mientras Candy bailaba e intentaba cantar Terry la miraba asombrado, era obvio que al final terminaría asistiendo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para darle un buen susto por mentirosa, jalo a Archy aun lado y le pidió que entretuviera a Lady Elroy mientras el se encargaba de escarmentar a su pequeña pecosa.

El circuló se rompió y todos fueron a beber y a descansar. Mary le ofreció un obre de vino y Candy bebió torpemente un trago del líquido rojo oscuro.

-Creo que si no hubiera venido me hubiera arrepentido por siempre.-dijo al momento que se empinaba la obre de vino de nuevo.-Esto esta delicioso.

Cuando la música empezó de nuevo, un apuesto mozo rubio se le acercó sonriendo y la cogió de la mano para llevarla nuevamente al coro.

Ella no sabia si era debido al vino o a la excitación del baile pero en cualquier caso estaba empezando a divertirse.

Todas las mujeres se lanzaron al centro del círculo y agitaron sus coronas por encima de sus cabezas. El perfume de las flores, mezclado con el olor del vino y el del sudor daba al ambiente un particular aroma a tierra. Candy bailó y bailó hasta que todo giró a su alrededor.

Salió del grupo de bailarines y se alejó un poco para recobrar el aliento, tenía el vestido empapado en sudor y se abanicó, a pesar del frescor de la noche tenía calor y estaba sonrojada y encantada. Alguien le ofreció una botella y dio un trago de vino.

-Gracias.-Dijo secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Al levantar la vista vio que a su lado estaba Terry se veía enfadado, intento sonreír pero por alguna razón su cara estaba rígida.

-Creí que no vendrías a la fiesta, pequeña mentirosa,, no se supone que estas dormida.

Ese era el motivo ella no debería estar ahí.

-No soy una mentirosa solo cambie de opinión.

-Ya veo.- Terry comenzó a examinarla de pies a cabeza el vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo debido al sudor, Candy se sentía incomoda con su mirada.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vaya con Dorty y Mary.-Candy comenzó a buscar a las dos chicas con la mirada cuando sus ojos captaron algo que le hizo abrir los ojos completamente.

Candy sujeto de la muñeca a Terry jalándolo asía el otro lado del árbol.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?-Candy guardo silencio sin querer estaba permitiendo que su cuerpo estuviera mas cerca de lo que nunca había estado de un cuerpo masculino y eso la ponía nerviosa, Terry noto su nerviosismo, le encantaba ver que a pesar de la seguridad de la cual siempre hacia gala, esa noche, simplemente no existía y eso a el le encantaba.-Terry la apretó mas al árbol.

-Si querías intimidad conmigo solo tenias que pedirlo.

Candy intento empujarlo pero era demasiado pesado para ella.

-No seas idiota mi abuela se acerca por aquel lado y no viene sola.

Terry busco con la mirada a la abuela de Candy hasta que la vio por el camino en compañía de sus dos primos, maldijo en voz baja se suponía que esos dos la iban a mantener lo más lejos posible de ellos dos, sin embargo ahora se dirigían hacia ellos.

El árbol les proporcionaba cierto cobijo pero estaba seguro que la abuela de Candy los vería.-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Intento jalar a Candy de la muñeca pero ella lo detuvo.-Si nos movemos de aquí es mas probable que ella nos vea, solo quédate quieto y no hagas nada por llamar la atención, quieres.-Terry asintió, mientras una sonrisa, se comenzó a dibujar en su rostro y un extraño brillo se reflejo en sus pupilas.

-¿Candy?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dime es verdad que trae buena suerte robarle un beso a una doncella.

-A pesar de que Terry hablaba en susurros Candy lo escucho a la perfección.

- No lo se…son solo supersticiones tontas de los aldeanos.

Trato de ser firme al hablar a pesar de que casi se atraganto al pasar saliva, ahora sabia que no fue buena idea quedarse con el en un lugar tan comprometido.

-Creo que deberé probar si son supersticiones o no.

-¿Terry que haces?

Terry comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente a ella mientras Candy se quedo estática, ningún músculo de su cuerpo le respondía, todo era tan irreal, le iban a dar su primer beso…e iba a ser ¡robado!, lo peor del caso es que desde hacia un buen rato ella lo estaba deseando.

Cuando los labios de Terry hicieron impacto con los suyos, Candy fue subida en ese mismísimo instante al cielo del cual no quería bajar, todo paso tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento, que de no ser por que Terry tenia sus manos en su cintura, y ella no sabia en que momento le había echado las suyas a su cuello, seguro hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-Cre..o, que será mejor que vuelva al castillo.

-Si creo que será lo mejor, vamos Candy te acompaño.

-Creo que mejor no My Lord.

Candy echo a correr en dirección al castillo sin darle oportunidad a Terry de debatir su decisión ni ninguna otra cosa más.

Mientras Candy Se alejaba del baile una figura escondida en las sombras, había sido testigo de todo, durante su estancia en la aldea había reunido información para su Sr. sabia del invitado en el castillo y los rumores de que había llegado a pretender a la joven dama que habitaba en el, y esto ultimo no se lo esperaba, su jefe iba a hacer rodar varias cabezas, y se preguntaba si tendría el valor de ser el mismo el que entregara el reporte, no lo mejor seria enviar un mensaje el estaría mas agradecido si se quedaba cerca de ese par, para vigilarlos mas de cerca además de que había cosas mas agradables en la vida que presenciar un clásico ataque de ira de su Sr.

Candy estaba delante de la ventana de su habitación un poco perdida. Al recordar los tibios labios de el sobre los suyos, su suavidad y su fuerza, se estremeció eso era lo que se sentía cuando alguien te besaba, se comenzó a quitar la ropa ella sola, se lavo y se puso su camisón aun se sentía volar por las nubes cuando su cabeza aterrizo en su suave almohada, sin duda todo mundo tenia razón esa fiesta fue en verdad memorable al menos ella jamás podría olvidarla y recordando una y otra vez la dulce sensación de los labios de Terry sobre los de ella se quedo profundamente dormida.

La mañana llego a las tierras altas, el sol entraba por la ventana, mientras un molesto rayo le golpeaba en los ojos, la cabeza le había comenzado a doler, cualquier ruido le provocaba un horrible malestar, aun con los ojos cerrados podía escuchar como Doroty daba instrucciones para que le prepararan su baño.

-Por dios Doroty es necesario tanto ruido.

-El ruido es el mismo de siempre lo que pasa es que te propasaste con el vino y he ahí las consecuencias, lo tomabas como si fuera agua, uno debe ser prudente con esa bebida, si no quiere sufrir al otro día las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias? bonita forma de decirle a este terrible dolor de cabeza, Doroty moriré a causa de ello.- Candy se había destapado, mientras se cubría la cabeza con la almohada, Doroty al salir de la habitación no pudo evitar reír.

-No es gracioso.

-Lo se, me da risa tu dramatismo, anda no es para tanto, toma tu baño y baja a desayunar eso te ayudara con el malestar confía en mi.

-Creo que no me quedare aquí e intentare no morir.

-Candy nadie a muerto nunca por una resaca.

-Creo que yo seré la primera.

-Anda componte tu abuela estará esperándote para el desayuno no querrás que se de cuenta que siempre si fuiste a la aldea anoche ¿verdad?

Candy se levanto de un brinco de la cama provocando solo que el dolor de cabeza fuera mas intenso, se le había olvidado lo de anoche, camino como loca por su habitación, no podía bajar lo mas seguro es que el estuviera ahí, como podría verlo a la cara sin ponerse roja como un tomate, no podía bajar¡nunca mas podría volver a salir de su habitación! Corrió de nuevo a su cama y se cubrió totalmente con las mantas.

-Doroty este día no saldré de la cama.

-Claro que no te quedaras metida todo el día en esa cama, primero por que hace un día hermoso tú y Lord Grandchester pueden ir a pasear, al lago, segundo tu abuela me regañara por tu causa así que arriba.-Doroty jalo las cobijas, e hizo que Candy se metiera a bañar.

-Creeme me agradecerás que llegues a tiempo a tomar el desayuno.

-Si como no.-Candy cerro los ojos tratando de disfrutar de su baño, mientras trataba de olvidar cada una de las sensaciones que recientemente la estaban invadiendo, y habían comenzado a poner su mundo de cabeza.

Cuando llego al comedor todo mundo la estaba esperando, el desayuno prácticamente se había servido.

-Buenos días, My Lores, abuela.-Al tiempo que les hacia una reverencia, y se acercaba a la cabecera de la mesa para darle un beso a su abuela. Llevaba el cabello suelto ya que no soportaba nada en la cabeza, por suerte para ella sus ojos eran cubiertos por este y no pudo ver directamente a los ojos a nadie, y por lo tanto nadie noto su malestar y si lo hicieron no dijeron nada.

-Candy debiste ir a noche a la aldea, el festival fue maravilloso.

-Estoy seguro de ello abuela, me alegra que lo disfrutaras ya iré en otra ocasión.

-Ho si lo disfrutamos muchos, Lord Grandchester y sus primos me hicieron el favor de ser mis escoltas lamento que tuvieran que pasar su tiempo con esta anciana.

-My Lady para nosotros fue un placer ser sus compañeros, por otro lado en verdad lamentamos que su nieta no estuviera presente, estoy segura que se aburrió demasiado en su habitación, apuesto a que lo lamento.

-No yo nunca lamento mis decisiones, My Lord por otra parte no me aburrí.

-En serio y que fue lo que la mantuvo entretenida.

Si Candy no tuviera ese terrible dolor de cabeza, seguro lo habría mandado a volar, pero solo se limito a hablar de la manera mas cordial que le fue posible, sin dejar de ser sarcástica.

-Pues creame My Lord hay muchas cosa por hacer aquí tan pero tan divertidas como un baile o un festival, _ahora ciertamente no me viene ninguna a la cabeza pero debe haberlas ¿no?_ Pero bueno eso no importa ya.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo My Lady.

-¡De verdad!-Había oído bien y parecía que no tenia intenciones de burlarse de ella, ni si quiera parecía recordar el beso que le robo.

-Claro que si, además la fiesta no fue lo mismo si su presencia, pero ya habrá otras oportunidades.

Candy le sonrió.

Cuando en la vida de uno comienza a haber cambios ya sea para bien o para mal la vida comienza a tener otro significado o simplemente nuestra forma de percibirla cambia, para Candy la llegada de Terry en la suya había hecho que todo se transformara, tomara otro color cuando era pequeña siempre había soñado en su príncipe azul, pero al conocer los intereses del genero masculino por la vida su deseo había cambiado no se veía sola en una enorme fortaleza, esperanzada siempre en su arribo, y con los brazos siempre vacíos debido a la espera, pero con Terry la ilusión había vuelto a tocar en su corazón.

Los paseos con el eran cada vez mas frecuentes, incluso con la única compañía de Doroty habían comenzado a dar a su relación un mayor grado de intimidad, se tomaban de las manos en sus caminatas por el jardín o por las orillas del lago.

Pero ninguno hablaba abiertamente de los sentimientos del uno al otro ni siquiera hacían mención del beso robado en el baile de primavera.

La tercera semana de abril, más de un mes desde la llegada de Terry a las tierras altas, Terry cito a Candy cerca del atardecer a las orillas del lago, después de haber recibido una nota de su padre pidiéndole que se hiciera cargo de ciertos asuntos en la frontera, en los cuales solamente el podría hacerles frente.

Había dado la noticia a sus dos anfitrionas asegurándoles que pronto volvería, ambas les habían dejado claro que siempre serian bienvenidos en el castillo y en sus tierras.

Candy camino rumbo al lago la tarde se estaba aproximando, asía mucho que no observaba un atardecer, al llegar a la orilla camino asía una enorme roca, cuando era pequeña ella y Anthony saltaban de ella al agua no era muy hondo y era el único lugar donde se les permitía jugar su abuela le había dicho que ella y Anthony no debían nadar muy lejos de la orilla si no querían que el lago se los tragara, ella y Anthony habían tenido miedo ambos en sus pequeñas mentecitas solo podían imaginar que el lago era la morada de una ninfa, y ellos sabían que las ninfas del agua les encantaba jugar con los mortales hasta que los engañaba y se los llevaba con ellos a las profundidades del agua, así que nunca se habían alejado esa era de las pocas veces que habían obedecido a sus mayores, y a pesar de que ambos ya habían crecido no pensaba probar si existía o no una ninfa del agua así que solo nadaban en la orilla o solo remojaban los pies en la orilla de ella.

El agua cristalina dejaba ver la pequeña vegetación que formaba el ecosistema, los pececillos nadando, sin duda era el lugar mas maravilloso para disfrutar del atardecer se sentó en la orilla de la roca se amarro el vestido, se despojo de los zapatos y las medias dejando sus piernas descubiertas de la rodilla para abajo, cuando metió sus pies en el agua los peces se espantaron la calidez de esta la refrescaron, en ese momento deseo sumergirse en ellas como tiempo atrás.

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a tomar tonos naranjas, y a descender por el horizonte, Candy sintió cuando alguien llego a su lado pero no se movió de su lugar.

-Te esperaba hace rato.

-Perdón por llegar tarde pero me fue difícil despedirme de tu abuela

-No importa ya estas aquí.-Terry se sentó a su lado e imitándola dejo desnudos sus pies, para poder meterlos junto a los de Candy en el agua.

Candy le sonrió, al momento que el le tomaba las manos para darles un beso, el rubor tiño sus mejillas mientras Terry le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Candy mañana partiremos a la frontera.

-¿Mañana¡Es muy pronto!

-Lo se pero tenemos asuntos que atender ahí.

-Entiendo.-Candy miraba fijamente al agua la oscuridad estaba llegando y ya no se podía ver el fondo.

-Candy antes de irme necesito saber si me quieres.-Terry tomo las manos de Candy de nuevo, ella volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules, tan calidos que tocaban el fondo de su corazón.- Por que yo te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi.

-De verdad, _tal vez yo también te he amado desde la primera vez_, creo que yo también te quiero.

-¡Casate conmigo!

Continuara... y eso pueden apostarlo.


	8. Recuerdos,recuerdos, recuerdos parte 2

-¡Cásate conmigo

-¡Cásate conmigo!

-¡Que! -Candy contuvo la respiración eso no se lo esperaba.- ¡¡No puedo hacerlo!!

-¿Por que no?, dijiste que me amabas.

-No yo dije que creía que te quería es distinto.

-Yo se que me amas Candy, lo veo en tu mirada, lo siento cuando te toco, en este preciso momento tiemblas y no es de miedo, por favor dime a que le tienes miedo.

-Yo no lo se, ahora quieres estar conmigo pero algún día te cansaras y me dejaras, sabes soy conciente de quien eres…de tus obligaciones…de tus privilegios yo no puedo competir con nada de eso, además que apenas y nos conocemos.

-A veces el amor solo basta para salir adelante Candy, al menos yo necesito creer en eso.

-¿Y si no es suficiente?

-Te prometo que con nosotros lo será.

-Nunca me dejaras sola.

-No nunca lo haré lo prometo.

-Entonces que dices te casas conmigo.

Candy puso cara pensativa, como si le estuviera costando demasiado decidir entre darle el si o el no.

-¡Candy!

-¡Por supuesto que me caso contigo!- Candy se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo sin tener en cuenta en donde estaban sentados, y como era lógico Terry perdió el equilibrio. Splash.

-Candy esta agua esta helada.-Fue el grito de Terry mientras ella no paraba de reírse.

Ambos salieron totalmente empapados a la superficie.

-Era lógico que terminara empapado en tu compañía.

-Oye fue tu culpa, debiste escoger otro lugar para declararme tu amor.

-Acaso crees que existe otro lugar más hermoso que este.-Dijo Terry señalando con su mano la maravillosa vista del lago al atardecer.

-No…creo que fue profético, por el como nos conocimos, no crees.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón pero la primera vez que te vi., bien fue en el bosque, sabias que casi matas a Archy de un susto.

-No lo sabia, y si no me viste bien antes es por que eres demasiado gruñón.

-Y que esperabas, yo creía que iba a ser mi acción heroica del día y termine todo mojado.

-My lord, espero que de ahora en adelante olvide tan bochornoso accidente.

-Lo haré con una pequeña condición.

-¿Si cual es?

-Que My Lady me regale un beso de despedida.

Candy lo medito un poco, por su mente cruzo una idea que la hizo reírse interiormente.

-Muy bien My Lord creo que se lo a ganado…cierre los ojos haa, haa, -Dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación al intentar protestar Terry.-Cierra los ojos por favor.-Al fin Terry lo hizo.-Muy bien My Lord tenga su premio.- Candy se acerco a el con una flor en la mano la cual coloco en su boca al momento que chasqueaba sus labios, Terry abrió los ojos mientras veía como Candy intentaba, levantar su vestido para poder correr.-Tramposa me has engañado.-Candy comenzó a reír mientras intentaba correr con Terry detrás de ella.-El beso lo tendrás pero cuando vuelvas.-Terry la alcanzo y la jalo del brazo, Candy soltó su vestido enredándosele en las piernas al tratar de dar el paso, llevándoselos a ambos al agua de nuevo, ambos no paraban de reír.

Cuando la risa paro Terry ayudo a parar a Candy del agua, jalándola hacia su cuerpo.

-My lady…me temo que no podré evitar seguir robándole sus besos, sus labios son demasiado adictivos para mi persona.-Terry acerco sus labios a los de Candy haciendo una pequeña presión, Candy intento decir algo pero lo olvido cuando la lengua de Terry comenzó a acariciar sus labios, la suavidad de su lengua asía fricción con su boca, Terry elevo a Candy del agua poniendo sus manos en su cintura, Candy se abrazo del cuello de el, y poco a poco permitió que su lengua fuera explorando el interior de su cavidad, la lengua de Terry comenzó a danzar dentro de la boca de Candy parecía haber adquirido vida propia y como una pequeña serpiente exploraba su nuevo nido, las respiraciones comenzaron a volverse aceleradas, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan viva.

Terry dejo la boca de Candy para comenzar a besarle el cuello, su lengua había comenzado un camino de besos del cuello a la clavícula si no hubiera estado tan mojada de seguro sentiría su cuerpo hervir a temperaturas elevadas, Terry regreso de nuevo a la boca de Candy sellándola con un beso apasionado.

Cuando Terry se separo de Candy no pudo mas que admirarla lucia adorable con la boca inflamada por los besos, su cabello escurriéndole por todos lados, su vestido pegado a su cuerpo.

-Candy será mejor que volvamos antes de que te enfermes, _Ho haga alguna estupidez.-_ Terry le tendió la mano, y Candy lo abrazo pegando su rostro a su pecho, mientras el le acariciaba el cabello.

-Terry prométeme que volverás pronto…ya te extraño.

-No abra nada que me impida volver lo más pronto posible Candy.

La luna había comenzado a coronar el cielo cubierto de estrellas, mientras los dos enamorados sellaban su promesa de amor con un apasionado beso, a la mañana siguiente en presencia del sacerdote de la aldea, Candy y Terry hicieron sus votos de compromiso y firmaron un contrato para su boda solo con la presencia de su abuela, los dos primos de Terry y Doroty y el Sr. García. Como lo había dicho Terry el y sus primos partieron rumbo a la frontera, dejando un corazón lleno de esperanzas.

La niebla en las costas escocesas cuando baja es peligrosa debido a su intensidad, la espesura de esta era un peligro para cualquiera que cayera en ella, era como un lobo hambriento que con su aliento ahogaba a sus victimas, mucha gente se había perdido en ella, y al tratar de escapar de ella solo habían logrado perderse y caer por los acantilados, pero era mil veces preferible morir luchando que quedarse quieto esperando que su frialdad los destruyera.

Neel caminaba por la orilla de la playa a pesar de que la niebla poco a poco se iba acercando a el, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el vació del mar, pero antes de que la niebla con sus brazos mortales lo tocaron había retrocedido, dejándolo solo con la brisa del amanecer y las olas golpeando en los riscos, desde donde se encontraba podía apreciar su castillo, una fortaleza digna de un gran Sr. De las tierras altas, el al igual que su primo era reconocido por su gran poder, para el hubiera sido muy fácil cuando el tomo las riendas de su familia formar un clan independiente al de los MacAndrew, pero su obsesión por su pequeña prima lo habían hecho desistir, sabia que no era amor lo que sentía por ella, ya que el amor era un sentimiento inexistente en el.

Todo estaba listo para hablar con Alberth, estaba seguro que el no se opondría a que Candy y el se desposaran ella permanecería dentro del clan con su unión, Alberth le había contado las intenciones de Grandchester con ella, en ese momento había estado a punto de ir y matarlo personalmente por atreverse a intentar interferir en lo su yo, por suerte no había sido necesario ya que Alberth no tenia la mas mínima intención ni si quiera de considerar la petición de su odiado rival.

Pero todo se había ido al diablo con la intervención de su abuela debió de haberlo sospechado, si no había interferido en la elección de Elisa solo había sido por que se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia de ella y su prometido, pero con Candy debió imaginarlo la vieja poseía una mente romántica y estaba seguro que de ella había dependido que Grandchester pudiera acercarse a Candy, la rabia no había disminuido desde el día en que llego el mensaje, debía darse prisa solo le quedaba un camino, Candy lo odiaría, pero con el tiempo se le pasaría y si no tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

A partir de ese momento ya no había marcha atrás el lograría cada una de sus ambiciones así pasara por encima del mundo entero y por dios que lo haría.

Faltaban dos días para que Terry volviera con Candy, y ella cada vez lo extrañaba mas y viceversa, los días no habían vuelto a hacer los mismos sin el, incluso extrañaba que se burlara de sus pecas, por que la comida se le quemara, que culpa tenia ella de que el siempre la fuera a distraer de sus obligaciones, no solo ella lo extrañaba, todos en el castillo incluso en la aldea se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, a la de sus primos Stear había hecho arreglos magníficos al molino y sus inventos eran apreciados y a veces temidos por todos, Archy había dejado rotos los corazones de cada una de las jóvenes de la aldea no es que anduviera conquistando a cada mujer que se le pasara por el frente, pero el no podía evitar hacer gala de todos y cada uno de los modales con los que había sido educado aunque bastaba con un pequeño gesto para volverlas locas.

La abuela de Candy se había enfermado, por causa de Candy, ella había estado practicando sus delicias culinarias, pero al estar pensando en Terry había confundido unos ingredientes, dejando a su abuela tumbada en la cama a base de tes y de papillas.

-¡Abuela podrás perdonarme!

-Claro que te perdono no es para tanto con unos días de descanso estaré bien.

Candy se dejo caer a la orilla de la cama, acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de su abuela.

-Creo que soy un fracaso en la cocina, Nan a jurado que jamás volverá a dejarme cocinar, a pesar de que le suplique que me disculpara.

-Ya se le pasara.

-Tú crees, Doroty y Mary no ha parado de reírse de mí, creo que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que se les olvide mi nuevo fiasco.

-Cuando me sienta mejor yo misma me encargare de supervisarte y estoy segura que aprenderás a cocinar muy bien.

-Gracias abuela eres un ángel.

-Olvida lo de ángel, casi me vuelves uno.-Dijo la anciana bastante animada.-Y creeme que me cercioraré de no convertirme en uno al menos en mucho tiempo.

-¡abuela! tu también.

-Si no me rió de la vida entonces de que, anda quita esa cara y ve a ver que novedades hay, y no tardes de seguro me ocultan las cosas que pasan en estas tierras.

-Muy bien abuela volveré pronto y descansa.-Candy se acerco a su abuela y le beso la frente antes de salir en busca de novedades.

Candy acababa de salir de la habitación cuando un mensaje de urgente le fue entregado, inmediatamente dio vuelta de donde había salido, la curiosidad la mataba y no podría esperar un rato hasta que su abuela tomara su descanso. Lady Elroy tenía los ojos cerrados cuando el pequeño torbellino que era su nieta volvió a su habitación.

-Tan rápido as vuelto.

-Al salir me tope con esto para ti.

-Ha ya veo, te mata la curiosidad.-Candy le tendió el pergamino a su abuela.

-Puedes leerlo tu, ¿de quien es?

-El sello pertenece a nuestro clan, pero no trae mas, será mejor que lo lea.-Candy recorrió con su mirada cada una de las letras que habían sido escritas en el, los trazos finos no recordaba esa letra, pero daba igual, uno de sus hermanos la necesitaba.

-¡Anthony! Esta enfermo parece ser que hay una epidemia y temen por su vida debo ir inmediatamente a verlo.

-No Candy tienes que esperar, los caminos no son seguros.

-No importa abuela partiré mañana a primera hora.

-¡No! Si algo te ocurriera no podría soportarlo.

-Abuela estaré bien ahora tu tienes que cuidarte, ¡si!, Cabalgaremos sin descanso para llegar lo mas pronto con el, mi corazón me decía que algo malo iba a pasar, pensé que se trataría de Terry, pero no es Anthony y el esta pidiendo verme.

-Deberías esperar a que Lord Grandchester regrese tan solo, faltan dos días para que el este aquí el podrá acompañarte.

-¡No!...Puede ser demasiado tarde para cuando el vuelva, y tal vez ni si quiera regrese en dos días, estaré bien con el Sr. García…el siempre a cuidado de mi y no es la primera que salgo solo con los guardias necesarios.

-Esta bien, no discutiré mas contigo, llama al Sr. García necesito hacer arreglos para tu viaje.

-Esta bien abuela, lo llamare, y después descansa.

-Lo haré en cuanto tenga todo listo.

Media hora mas tarde el Sr. García entraba a los aposentos de Lady Elroy, hacia mucho que no la veía tan cansada y la palidez en su rostro reflejaba lo molesto de la enfermedad.

-My Lady en que puedo servirle.-Al momento de que le tomaba la mano y le daba un pequeño beso.

-Candy esta empeñada en ir a reunirse con su hermano.

-Lo se me lo han informado.

-Se que con usted no correrá peligro, pero aun así me gustaría, mandar un mensajero para que intercepte en el camino a Lord Grandchester.

-Como usted ordene My Lady.

-Que salga hoy mismo.-Lady Elroy le entrego el pergamino sellado, al Sr. García.-Y que no se detenga por nada con suerte el se reunirá con mi nieta en el camino.

-Así se ara, nuestro mejor hombre marchara en este momento.

-No se como pudieron ser tan imprudentes de mandar esa nota informándonos de la enfermedad de Anthony, si la enfermedad están grave lo mas seguro es que cuando Candy llegue ya no pueda hacer nada, solo han puesto en peligro a mi nieta.

-Lo se, My Lady pero usted sabe que las palabras de un moribundo son sagradas.

-Solo espero que Anthony resista no me gustaría perderlo, seria un dolor demasiado fuerte para esta familia, pero tampoco puedo poner en peligro a Candy.-Ante todo Lady Elroy era una mujer practica sabia cuando los sentimientos ponían en peligro las decisiones he ahí el éxito en el manejo de su familia a pesar de ser una sentimental en casi todo.

Antes del amanecer Candy con un grupo de sus tres mejores caballeros partía del castillo, para reunirse con su hermano, su intención era viajar llamando lo menos posible la atención, si tuviera un poco mas de tiempo seguramente una gran y fuerte escolta la acompañaría, pero no había tiempo que perder en eso, con las excepciones que había ido de casería con sus hermanos esta era la primera vez que no viajaba en un carruaje cómodo, y era la primera vez que viajaba sin la compañía de su abuela o de algún familiar tenia un poco de miedo, el cual se evaporaba al cabalgar al lado del Sr. García, un hombre que había llegado a ser casi un padre para ella.

El campamento estaba en la completa oscuridad, aunque ella hubiera querido prender una fogata sabia que eso era algo sumamente imprudente, a pesar de la oscuridad estaba tranquila jamás había cabalgado durante un día entero si n descanso se preguntaba como estaría Anthony, Edimburgo le parecía tan lejano, como en otro mundo, ahora sabia por que Anthony no la había visitado tan seguido el viaje era mortal, por que estaba segura que el hecho de ser hombre no le hacia mas fácil el trayecto, Albert estaría bien la carta no decía nada de el, seguro estaba demasiado preocupado por la salud de su hermano pequeño para escribir el personalmente la nota, sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar a la persona de Terry, como le habría ido, el había prometido volver pronto y seguro cuando lo hiciera ella estaría en Edimburgo solo rogaba a dios poder verlo pronto y decirle cuanto lo amaba, aunque se muriera de la pena al pronunciar las palabras.

-Todo esta listo My Lord mañana al medio día ella estará en nuestras manos.

-Eso espero y si le lastiman un solo pelo…

-My Lord no tiene de que preocuparse ella estará a salvo, ya lo vera.

-Muy bien preparen todo para su llegada.

El sirviente se alejo dejando a su Sr. En las sombras, mirando fijamente al fuego que danzaba frente a sus ojos dándole un brillo siniestro a estos.

Llevaban mas de la mitad de la mañana cabalgando, cuando de pronto un grupo de hombres les salio al paso, Candy al verlos tuvo un mal presentimiento, y este fue confirmado en cuanto el Sr. García y los otros tres sacaron sus espadas.

-¡Candy corre y no te detengas por nada del mundo!

Candy miro al Sr. García y sabia que hablaba muy pero muy en serio los bandidos no esperaban que ella se diera a la fuga tan rápidamente.

-Vayan por ella, no la dejen escapar.

Dos hombres salieron a galope detrás de ella, Candy a medida que se alejaba se hacían mas distantes los sonidos de batalla, lo único que le quedaba era huir y ponerse a salvo.

Ho, ho, ho, tranquilo.- Candy intentaba controlar su caballo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? tenia que parar para orientarse si seguía así lo mas probable es que se expusiera a mas peligro, la frente se le había llenado de sudor, ella que nunca había tenido miedo en su vida estaba aterrada, todo era su culpa como pudo ser tan imprudente.

El caballo daba vueltas en círculos, el aire fresco le golpeaba en la cara dándole un poco de alivio, el ruido de los pájaros y los animales del bosque jamás en su vida habían sido tan nítidos, si seguía a la derecha podría llegar a la costa o al menos ¿ho seria a la izquierda?, solo pedía a dios que el Sr. García estuviera bien y pronto la encontrara.

-No puede ser me encontró ¡haa! Aprisa bonito.- Candy enterró los tobillos en las costillas de su caballo había escuchado las pisadas de los caballos persiguiéndola, estaban demasiado cerca.-_No les daré el gusto de llevarme con ellos_.-El caballo volaba como si sintiera lo que su ama, temía de pronto un jinete se emparejo a ella, Candy fustigo mas a su caballo…pero por desgracia no fue tan rápida, el otro jinete estaba jalando de las riendas de su caballo por mas que ella intento golpearlo para que la dejara todo había sido inútil en la lucha ella había perdido.

-Ho.-El hombre hizo que el caballo se detuviera.-Pero miren nada mas a la pequeña zorra tratando de huir como tal.- El aliento del hombre le golpeaba en su cara Candy estaba segura que jamás en su vida había sentido un aroma tan nauseabundo en su vida, sintió deseos de vomitarle la cara.

-¡Suélteme! ¿No sabe quien soy yo?- Candy aun forcejeaba cuando otro jinete les dio alcance.

-Por supuesto que sabemos quien eres.

-Mis hermanos les sacaran las tripas si me lastiman.

-Sabemos que los Escoceses son vengativos preciosa.-El recién llegado tomo la barbilla de Candy entre sus mugrosas manos.-Pero para cuando tu familia se entere, nosotros ya estaremos muy lejos y tus hermanos no podrá hacer nada.

-Candy lo miro con odio y aparto su cara de su vista.-No importa ellos los buscaran incluso en el mismo infierno.

-Ya lo veremos preciosa, ya lo veremos, amarrala bien no vaya a ser que intente escaparse de nuevo hay que reunirnos con el grupo.

Los tres jinetes comenzaron a avanzar de regreso a donde se encontraban el grupo de bandidos Candy iba sentada en su caballo con las manos amarradas, las cuerdas le excorcian en la piel, el bandido las había apretado demasiado, solo rogaba que alguien viniera pronto a ayudarla.

-Se que piensas que alguien vendrá pronto en tu ayuda.- El hombre miro a Candy con burla gozando cada una de sus palabras.-Pues es mejor que lo olvides tu vida a partir de hoy será distinta.

-Se que alguien vendrá por mi.

-Olvídalo si piensas que tu guardia te ayudara estas muy equivocada es verdad que fueron un árbol difícil de tumbar, pero no imposible el único que nos dio problemas fue el español jamás nos habíamos topado con semejante salvaje y eso querida es decir demasiado viviendo en una tierra llena de ellos.

Candy comenzó a llorar ya no sabia si era por el dolor en sus muñecas o por que el Sr. García hubiera muerto, el siempre había estado a su lado desde que podía recordar no era justo el que había dejado las tierras que lo vieron nacer por que no soportaba ver como la gente se mataba por adorar a un dios distinto, el que era el único que no la había abandonado ahora estaba muerto por su imprudencia.

-Ya no llores preciosa estoy seguro que disfrutaras mas de tu nueva vida en compañía de nosotros que toda una vida encerrada en ese horrible lugar.-El bandido se acerco a ella, no dejaba de mirarla intensamente.

-No me toque, si vuelve intentar acercarse a mi de cualquier forma me aventare del caballo creame que muy poco me importa romperme el cuello en el trayecto.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse de ella.-Vaya con la Zorrita, pero será mejor que no te acerques a ella no dudo que lo haga después de todo los Escoceses están bien locos.-El otro hombre asintió pero no perdería la oportunidad de aprovechar tan linda victima.

-No me vuelva a llamar así, o juro por dios que lo lamentara.

-Como usted diga My Lady.-Dijo el hombre asiéndole una reverencia, al momento que se rascaba la barbilla en actitud pensativa.-Pero es un excelente sobre nombre no lo cree, corre como ellos y es astuta como ellos mejor sobre nombre nunca encontrara.

-¡Maldito!

-Lo que usted diga My lady.

-Ya deja eso hay que darnos prisa, nos alejamos demasiado de los demás gracias a ella.

Anduvieron un buen rato por el bosque era verdad Candy los había alejado demasiado de donde los habían atacado, lo único que le quedaba era intentar escapar antes de que se reunieran con los demás, si no lo intentaba estaría perdida.

-Donde rayos estamos, será mejor que paremos.

-Muy bien sube al árbol a buscar un punto para ubicarnos.

-Por que tengo que hacerlo yo.

-Por que yo lo digo.

El hombre con el aliento de perro, subió al árbol no era muy ágil e interiormente Candy pedía que se resbalara y si no era mucho pedir que se rompiera el cuello o ya de perdis una mano.

-Muy bien que es lo que vez.

-Árboles y más árboles.

-Ya lo se idiota estamos en un bosque.

-Bueno para la derecha esta la costa, para haya las montañas.

Eso era lo que Candy necesitaba saber, mientras los dos hombres seguían discutiendo por donde ir ella logro aflojar las cuerdas de sus manos, se bajo del caballo, que bien que siempre había sido hábil y no se asustaba tan fácil, tomo su vestido y echo a correr, lo mas rápido que sus piernas le daban.

Por desgracia no fue demasiado rápida, el hombre entres zancadas se había emparejado a su lado tomándola por los cabellos.

-A donde crees que vas, de veras eres idiota o que, te daré una buena paliza para que no se te ocurra volver a intentarlo.-El hombre la aventó contra el suelo y justo cuando iba comenzar a golpearla una mano lo detuvo.

-Es de cobardes golpear a una mujer indefensa.-Candy abrió los ojos esa voz era la de Terry y estaba totalmente furioso.

El hombre se abalanzo hacia el tratando de golpearlo en el estomago pero Terry fue mas rápido, golpeándolo el en la cara, aventándolo a una distancia considerable, el otro hombre que había logrado bajar del árbol contra ataco con la espada en mano, Terry no tuvo otra opción que atacarlo con su espada el hombre poseía una gran habilidad con el arma blanca, incluso le había rosado en el estomago pero Terry logro derribarlo. Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban estaba aterrada esos dos bien podían haberlo matado, con uno de los hombres fuera de combate el otro se abalanzo a Terry con mayor fuerza el no se iba a permitir fallar, Candy busco con que ayudar a Terry aunque el pudiera hacerse cargo solo de ese hombre estaba herido y el era mas grande y fuerte que el, corrió a su caballo y ahí estaba era cierto que aun no era muy buena usándolo pero era lo único con que contaba.

El aire fue roto por una flecha, Candy había a puntado al hombre con que Terry luchaba pero la flecha por desgracia no dio en el objetivo si no en el brazo de Terry. El hombre no podía creer su fortuna, ahora seria mas fácil acabar con el, pero el grito de Candy lo distrajo de su objetivo.

-¡De…deténgase o disparo y no estoy jugando!-Candy había intentado gritar con la mayor firmeza posible pero era evidente que estaba aterrada, por todo y principalmente por haber herrado un tiro casi perfecto.

-Me gustaría ver de lo que eres capaz pequeña zorra.-El hombre se había olvidado por completo de Terry y ahora su atención estaba centrada en la pequeña figura de Candy que le apuntaba con una nueva flecha, a pesar de que las manos y todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Poco a poco el sujeto se iba acercando a ella Candy ya no tenia otra opción que enfrentarlo, a su mente vinieron los consejos del Sr. García y del mismo Terry.-_Muy bien Candy no temas, abre bien los ojos, apunta y dispara.-_¡Vaya parece que a la pequeña zorra le da miedo enfren…

La palabra murió en sus labios Candy había disparado, no de muerte pero si lo suficiente grave para que el no los molestara mas, Candy paso al lado de el para poder llegar junto a Terry.

-¡Maldita! en cuanto te ponga las manos encima veras.

-¡Y mi nombre es Candy, no pequeña zorra!-Le grito antes de golpearlo con una rama en la cabeza, Terry la miraba asombrado.

-Estas bien.

-Si, no me hicieron nada, perdón por herirte solo quería ayudarte.

-No importa hay que irnos, pronto vendrán mas.

-Si tenemos que volver a buscar al Sr. García debe estar herido.

-Si lo esta además de furioso.

-¿Esta vivo?-Terry asintió con la cabeza.-¡Gracias a dios!

-Lo encontré, los bandidos creyeron que estaba muerto por eso lo abandonaron, Archy y Stear lo están ayudando, aun no podemos regresar con el, ahí demasiados buscándote, tendremos que escondernos en el bosque.

Candy asintió y ayudo a Terry a montar después de haber roto la flecha por ambos lados, cuando estuvieran a salvo la retiraría con cuidado en ese momento era sumamente peligroso hacerlo.

-Vamos, seguiremos el rió, ellos se dirigían a la costa no podemos ir para allá, conozco un lugar perfecto para ocultarnos nadie lo conoce mas que mis hermanos y yo.

-Esta bien te sigo.

Después de seguir por un buen rato rió arriba este se dividió.

-Seguiremos de frente estas bien.-Candy miro la pequeña mancha de sangre roja que se había comenzado a extender por el hombro de Terry, tenia que sacar pronto esa flecha.-Podemos parar un rato.

-No estoy bien esto no es nada y aun no estamos a salvo.-Candy asintió con la cabeza, emprendiendo la marcha el camino a medida que avanzaban se hacia mas difícil, hasta que llegaron a una enorme cascada.

-El camino termina aquí.-Candy le sonrió.

-No ven es por acá.- Candy y el salieron del rió.-Será mejor que desmontes es peligroso ir en los caballos amarraremos al tuyo aquí yo volveré por el después.

-No es peligroso no nos separaremos, pronto anochecerá.-Pero tu brazo esta lastimado, tu no estas bien.-No te preocupes por mi, sabré arreglármelas siempre lo hago.-Candy comprendió que de nada le servia alegar con el. El no cambiaria de opinión y a ella le urgía revisarlo.

-Bien sígueme con cuidado el camino es resbaladizo y no creo que te guste tomar un baño en estos momentos.

-Tendré cuidado.

El sendero comenzó a subir la montaña cada vez se acercaban mas a la cascada, el ruido del agua cayendo era lo único que se podía escuchar en la inmensidad del bosque, el camino termino, y lo único que quedaba era el enorme vació del agua a sus pies o seguir de frente.

-¿Y ahora que?-Candy le sonrió.

-¡Hombres de poca fe!-Candy le señalo la cortina de agua.-Hay que atravesarla rápido si no la corriente te arrastrara.

Terry asintió con la cabeza, Candy cruzo con facilidad y cuando fue el turno de Terry pudo comprobar que ella tenia razón la corriente era demasiado fuerte. La cueva era enorme fácilmente cabrían ahí unos treinta hombres, con caballos y todo si no es que mas.

-Creí que no lo lograríamos.

-Mi padre decía que si los salmones lo logran cada año nosotros podríamos mil veces más fácil que ellos.

-Tu padre te traía aquí.

-Si cuando era pequeña, hace demasiado que nadie viene aquí, espera buscare con que prender el fuego, si no me equivoco el Sr. García siempre ha traído provisiones.

-Esta bien.-Terry se dejo caer en el suelo estaba empapado el dolor de la herida del estomago le estaba ardiendo y la de su brazo había comenzado a punzarle demasiado. Candy encontró unas antorchas y lo necesario para prenderlas pronto la cueva se alumbro y ella pudo encontrar la leña para crear una pequeña fogata y así calentar su cuerpo antes de que se enfermaran. Además pudo localizar una pequeña bolsa de cuero, con algunas provisiones.

-Vaya este lugar es enorme.

-Si mis antepasados lo encontraron y solo el primogénito del primogénito sabia del lugar.

-¿Entonces como es que tu sabes?

-Por que cuando mi padre se marchaba con Alberth yo siempre hacia un drama por ir con el, recuerdo que no paraba de llorar hasta que Anthony y yo estábamos montados al lado de mi padre.

-Por que será que no me sorprende.-Candy se encogió de hombros.-Es algo que no podía evitar, y ahora me alegro, será mejor que revise tus heridas.

-Yo lo are no quiero incomodarte.-Dijo Terry pensando en que lo vería medio desnudo.- ¡Bobadas! Sabes se lo que tienen los hombres.

-¿En serio?-Claro tengo dos hermanos, a parte de que Anthony y yo pu...pues tu entiendes ¡no somos casi iguales!-Candy había comenzado a apenarse

-Yo no lo creo.- Ho venga, ya además es necesario que te quites la ropa estas empapado.

-Al igual que tu.

-Lo se y me vez haciendo un drama por que tendré que andar medio desnuda.

-Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes.

Candy lo ayudo a quitarse la delgada armadura no se sorprendía que la flecha lo hubiera atravesado, la ropa la camisa, las botas, los pantalones de no ser por que estaba demasiado preocupada por sus heridas, hubiera estado total y completamente avergonzada. Limpio sus heridas con agua la del estomago no era nada grave unas pequeñas puntadas y pronto sanaría, en cambio la de el hombre le rompía el corazón ella lo había herido y la culpa no la dejaría nunca en paz.

-Lo siento.-Candy había roto un pedazo de su vestido para poder limpiar ambas heridas, además de hacer una pequeña venda.

-No importa hiciste lo correcto, lamento que fallaras a la primera.

-Es solo que te movías demasiado.

-Candy así son las luchas.

-Lo se…tuve tanto miedo, temía perderte, por eso use el arco.

-Ya eso no importa.

-Toma muerde esto te dolerá, tratare de ser lo mas rápida posible.

-Esta bien.

Candy respiro hondo y toco la flecha al parecer no había lastimado ningún músculo importante, enterró sus pequeños dedos entre la herida y la flecha para poder agarrarla bien, Terry cerro los ojos el dolor era insoportable, Candy jalo lo mas rápido posible liberado la flecha de la piel de Terry, las manos de Terry se habían cerrado, sus puños estaban tan apretados debido al dolor, y este se hizo mas agudo cuando Candy vació un poco de Wisky en cada una de ellas, por suerte el dolor comenzó a ceder.

-Por aquí ahí unas pieles nos servirán para dormir esta noche.

-Esta bien, partiremos mañana al amanecer.

-Solo si estas bien.

-No te preocupes lo estaré, como no estarlo con tus cuidados.

Candy se quito su vestido había dicho que no haría un drama, pero en ese preciso momento era lo que mas le apetecía a pesar de que se había quedado con un fondo puesto no podía dejar de pensar que en verdad no traía nada puesto, y la mirada de Terry pues no la ayudaba mucho a calmar su nerviosismo, tratando de apartar la atención en el hecho de que ambos estaban solos en medio de la nada, y casi desnudos trato de desviar su atención en otra dirección.

-Estoy preocupada por Anthony, debo ir cuanto antes a Edimburgo el me necesita.-Dijo tratando de calmar su nerviosismo

-Candy…respecto a eso me temo que alguien te engaño tu hermano no esta enfermo.

-¿Qué eso no puede ser yo misma recibí un mensaje?

-Me temo que te engañaron.

-¡Eso es imposible traía el sello del clan!

-Candy alguien duplico el sello…o alguien de tu clan te mintió yo fui a Edimburgo y lo vi…y el estaba bien, ni si quiera ahí epidemia.

-Anthony no esta enfermo.-Terry asintió con la cabeza pero en vez de sentir alivio, su corazón se lleno de temor, alguien la había engañado para que abandonara su hogar, tal vez fueron los bandidos, no de seguro esos ni leer sabrían ¿pero quien le quería hacer daño?

-Será mejor que volvamos lo mas pronto posible tu abuela debe estar sumamente angustiada.-Candy asintió al momento que se tapaba con una enorme piel.

-Gracias Terry por salvarme.

-De nada siempre es un placer enorme que una dama este en deuda con uno.

-Ten por seguro que yo siempre pago mis deudas.

-No lo dudo My Lady.-dijo Terry acariciándose pensativamente el mentón.-De seguro encontraremos la forma de saldarla.

Por suerte para ella el cansancio no la hizo notar el tono seductor que había en el matiz de su voz, así que en cuanto su cabeza dejo de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día se quedo dormida, el cansancio y el alivio que sentía al estar en compañía de Terry habían sido suficiente para que ella pudiera conciliar por completo el sueño a diferencia de Terry que estaba preocupado no solo por el ataque si no por el resultado de su ultimo viaje.

-¡Malditos idiotas! ¿Cómo es posible que se les escapara?

Neel no dejaba de golpear con un látigo a varios hombres, no tomo muy bien la noticia de que Terry rescato a Candy, sus hombres nunca en su vida lo habían visto tan enfadado.

-My Lord, llego de improviso, además la mujer se sabia defender.

-¡Por su puesto par de idiotas! Ella es una MacAndrew las mujeres del clan siempre han sido entrenadas para defenderse de un par de idiotas como ustedes.

-¡My Lord!-El consejero de Neel quería hablar pero la furia de Neel no le daba el valor.

-Ya no importa, Alberth debe estar a punto de llegar al castillo el se encargara de deshacerse de el, ahora largo de mi vista, por que soy capaz de ordenar que les arranquen la piel de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa que pueda existir.

Los hombres desaparecieron de la vista de Neel en cuanto el pronuncio las palabras.

-Y tú prepara todo para partir.

-Si My Lord como usted diga.

Neel aventó la copa que tenia en la mano al fuego de la chimenea si ese maldito le tocaba un solo pelo a Candy lo desollaría vivo.

-Despierta, Candy despierta.-La mañana ya llevaba avanzada un buen rato y Candy seguía tan profundamente dormida como si estuviera entre sus suaves sabanas.-Anda no seas floja despierta.

Candy abrió poco a poco sus ojos la luz en la cueva de la mañana a penas y era visible mas bien parecía una tarde nublada, sus ojos se toparon con los de Terry, el le estaba sonriendo ella también le sonrió, Terry había tomado un baño se veía tan apuesto, sus vendajes el los había cambiado.

-Debiste esperar a que yo te ayudara.

-Siempre lo he hecho todo yo solo Candy.

-Tal vez ya es hora de que alguien te ayude a hacer las cosas no crees.

-Si tal vez ya es tiempo, ven encontré algo para comer.

Por alguna razón la vergüenza se había esfumado de Candy poco le importo estar caminando medio desnuda enfrente de Terry, estaba feliz a su lado.

-¡Zarzamoras! Debes saber que soy una adicta a ellas, no hay fruta más deliciosa que esta.

-Bueno cuando nos casemos plantaremos todas las que tu quieras.-Candy le sonrió al momento que saboreaba unas cuantas.

-Con una que plantes será suficiente, la abuela piensa que las zarzamoras son como la vida algunas son tan dulces mientras que otras son terriblemente amargas, mientras que mi padre las odiaba, decía que si uno no es lo suficiente cuidadoso con esta planta termina por echar a sus vecinas, además de que no le hacia mucha gracia verme toda arañada. Creo que a veces exageraba.

-Tu padre y tú se llevaban muy bien.

-A caso no es deber de un padre y una hija llevar una relación saludable.

-A veces, por más que uno lo intenta es imposible llevarte bien con su progenitor.-Candy noto el tono de amargura con el que Terry hablo.

-¿Tu padre y tu no se llevan bien verdad?-Pero mas que una pregunta era una afirmación que se había escapado de sus labios.

-No hay heridas que aun no han cerrado…pero espero algún día lo hagan.

-Lo harán no puede ser tan grave ¿ho si?-Terry se levanto del lado de Candy y ella lo siguió al ver su silencio lo abrazo por la espalda. Terry solo se había sentido así de querido por su madre, sus primos y la gente cercana a la aldea donde había vivido.

-Candy hasta hace un par de años yo era…su bastardo.-Candy guardo silencio sabia lo que implicaba esa palabra cuando iba a decir algo Terry se le adelanto.

-Mi padre estaba casado con otra mujer, una que nunca amo cuando conoció a mi madre, se enamoro de ella…es verdad que yo fui producto de un gran amor, pero eso no basto, al menos no le basto a mi abuelo, el no podía soportar que mi padre estuviera enamorado de ella, siempre la odio hizo que mi padre renegara de la relación con mi madre, ni si quiera cuando yo nací cambio de opinión, yo no era necesario mi padre ya tenia a su primogénito el legado de los Grandchester estaba seguro.-Terry hizo una angustiosa pausa tratando de reunir el valor para que las palabras fluyeran de nuevo, al momento que los tortuosos recuerdos del pasado volvían para atormentarlo.-sabes yo crecí ignorando todo esto, pero cuando mi hermano mayor murió mi abuelo fue a buscarme y me arrebato de los brazos de mi madre.-Candy lo miro a los ojos no con lastima si no con un infinito amor.

-A pesar de la edad pude entender lo que pasaba, y si no mi madrastra me lo dejo bien claro ella me odiaba, hizo mi vida lo mas miserable que pudo, y mi padre se sentía tan culpable con mi madre y conmigo que rehuía cualquier encuentro conmigo a veces llegue a pensar que el no sabia, de las maldades a las que la vieja bruja me sometía, mi abuelo era un ser despreciable…por suerte la esposa de mi padre lo engañaba y cuando mi abuelo lo descubrió la acuso de traición.-Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar el destino de la esposa de su padre, repudiada y odiada por todo mundo, había vivido sus últimos días en la total y absoluta miseria.-En verdad lamento su destino pero a partir de ahí mi padre lucho por reconquistar de nuevo a mi madre, ella lo perdono, por que lo amaba, pero a mi a pesar de todo aun me cuesta entenderlo y sobre todo olvidar, me he jurado que yo jamás seré como mi padre. ¡Jamás amare como el!

Candy lo voltio y llevo su cabeza a su pecho para acariciarlo y tratar de calmarlo.

-Estoy segura que tu nunca serás como el, ya me lo as demostrado.

-Candy Te amo más que a mi vida y siempre te amare.

- ¡Yo también te amo¡ jamás creí que alguien pudiera significar tanto en mi vida-Terry se estremeció con sus palabras, su pulso se acelero al sentir la calidez que brotaba de su cuerpo, su aliento acaricio su oído al hablar.-Creo que aun me debe un beso My Lady y si no mal recuerdo dijo estar en deuda conmigo.

Ella hizo un tímido mohín.-Vaya que era un descarado y ella no se quedaba atrás por que desde que había abierto los ojos esa mañana sus labios estaban implorando su contacto.

-No creo que un beso sea suficiente pero si me besa, creo que estaremos a mano.

-Pero, My Lord si no mal recuerdo usted antes de irse cobro por adelantado, además My Lord su brazo no esta bien.-Dijo señalando la herida de su hombro.

-Ese fue un beso de despedida, solo será uno y por lo que respecta a mi brazo no te preocupes creeme la herida no será ningún obstáculo.-Susurró él, mientras se acercaba a ella e inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente.

Ella sintió que desfallecía bajo el poder de su encanto.

-Puede que... uno.

Los labios de él rozaron los suyos de un lado a otro, en una lenta y tentadora caricia que la hizo estremecerse. Pero cuando la besó más profundamente con una pausada destreza, acariciando su cuello de forma seductora, Candy soltó un débil gemido y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara entre los enormes brazos de el. Cerró los ojos poco a poco. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras disfrutaba de su embriagador sabor a hombre. Su beso apasionado, le arrebató los sentidos. ¿Por qué cuando la besaba su cuerpo se volvía tan débil?

Terry descendió con la punta del dedo por el cuello de ella hasta el centro del escote. El pecho de Candy palpitaba bajo su roce diestro y temerario. Su mano caliente y hábil se deslizó por encima de parte delantera de su ropa y cogió su pecho. Ella jadeó de placer cuando le acarició el pezón con el pulgar. La caricia duro tan poco que lamento cuando el retiro la mano de ahí.

Su cuerpo se estremeció con avidez cuando él deslizó la mano por su vientre acariciándola lentamente.

Ella no tenía fuerzas para protestar, pero lo besó con pasión mientras la mano de Terry con delicadeza recorría partes de su cuerpo que no recordaba que existían. Sus dedos audaces exploraban y hacían que su cuerpo se erizará de placer. Ella lanzó un gemido tenue como un susurro contra los labios de él; Terry no necesitó más para saber que ella lo dejaría llegar hasta donde el quisiera, pero Terry era sumamente conciente del lugar donde se encontraban así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interior despacio se fue separando de ella.

-Creo My Lady que será mejor que te arregles, todo mundo debe estar preocupado por ti.

Para Candy fue una terrible desilusión que el no continuara con su gloriosa exploración.

-¡Ojala pudiéramos quedaros aquí!-No le apetecía para nada romper la magia del momento.- pero creo que tiene razón My Lord.- Candy hizo una cómica reverencia al momento que se marchaba a tratar de componer su aspecto, en cuanto se lavo y estuvo lista para partir lamento las circunstancias en que se encontraban.

Candy jamás había sentido tanta libertad en su vida cabalgar con el a su lado era una experiencia mágica, pero estaba segura que cualquier cosa que hiciera a su lado seria mágica, aunque esta fuera desagradable, cada sombra entre los árboles mantenía alerta cada uno de los sentidos de Terry, pero parecía que los bandidos habían recibido su merecido no se sintió tranquilo, hasta que se reunió con sus primos en el pequeño campamento.

Terry ayudo a desmontar a Candy.

-Que bueno que la encontraste.-Archy saludo a Terry mientras se inclinaba para besar la mano de Candy el mundo se podría estar acabando pensó Candy, pero ni aun así el perdería sus modales.- My lady me alegra que este a salvo.

-Todo se lo debo a Terry.

-Creo que hubieras podido escapar tu sola en la primera oportunidad, si yo no hubiera llegado.

-De eso puedes estar seguro, ¿Cómo esta el Sr. García?

Stear que en esos momentos se reunía con ellos los saludo.-Pues a estado echando peste, a incluso amenazado con infligirnos terribles castigos si no íbamos rápido en su búsqueda.

-¡De verdad! El usualmente es muy tranquilo, ¿sus heridas son graves?

-¡Si y no!

Candy levanto su mirada inquisidoramente.

-Vera My Lady.-Continuo Stear, rascandose la cabeza.-Son de gravedad pero su vida no peligra con ellas por el momento.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro venga el estará mas tranquilo si la ve.

Candy siguió a Stear hasta una de las tiendas que habían montado para resguardarse de la naturaleza, mientras Terry hablaba con Archy.

-Buscamos su rastro pero lo cubrieron muy bien Terry, me temo que no pudimos hacer nada por pillarlos, no sabemos hacia donde se marcharon.

-Se dirigían a la costa.

-¿a la costa?, como lo sabes si no dejaron rastro alguno.

-Candy los escucho, al parecer se habían perdido.-Terry suspiro al recordar la angustia que sintió al casi perderla.-Si Candy no hubiera escapado seguramente no hubiera podido hacer nada por rescatarla.

-Pero lo hiciste, y solo saliste con un rasguño.

Terry se miro el hombro con ironía.-Creo que ambos nos rescatamos, refuerza la vigilancia en cuanto podamos partiremos.- Archy no entendió su comentario.

El Sr. García dormía placidamente en la cama improvisada o al menos eso era lo que ella había creído, se acerco hasta el y tomo su enorme mano entre las suyas, sus ojos negros se abrieron al sentir su calido tacto.

-¿Candy estas bien?- de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas, ella asintió con la cabeza mientras con sus manos se limpiaba los ojos.

-Perdón.

-No tienes por que era mi obligación.

-Pero los puse en peligro y en verdad lo lamento, la próxima vez seré más cuidadosa con mis decisiones.

-No habrá próxima vez te lo aseguro, será mejor que descanses, pronto volveremos al castillo.

Candy le beso su mano antes de marcharse de la tienda, el Sr. García, al parecer ya estaba enterado de que Anthony estaba bien.

Candy salio al frescor de la tarde el campamento estaba conformado tan solo por dos carpas, seguramente una era la que le pertenecía a los hermanos Cornwell y la otra a Terry, el campamento era pequeño pero perfectamente organizado, parada en medio del ajetreo sus ojos comenzaron a buscar el cuerpo fuerte y calido de Terry, hasta que dieron con el.

Estaba teniendo una platica con sus dos primos, sin lugar a dudas los tres parecían llevarse muy bien sin querer su camaradería le hizo recordar a Alberth y Anthony, y deseo con todo su corazón que Terry se llevara también con sus dos hermanos como se llevaba con sus primos, aun Alberth no sabia que se había comprometido con el, solo esperaba que no pusiera ninguna traba a su futura unión.

Terry sintió la fuerza de su mirada sobre su hombro y al voltear sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de su dulce prometida, dio unas cuantas instrucciones más a sus primos y camino a su encuentro.

Al llegar hasta ella tomos su pequeña mano entre las de el y la llevo a sus labios, Candy trago, aun recordaba sus labios sobre los suyos y la caricia que le estaba dando como regalo a sus nudillos solo la dejaba anciando mas de el, de ella, cuando el retiro su boca de sus nudillos un suspiro de decepción escapo de su boca, como le hubiera gustado estar a solas con el para que la besara.

-Candy ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi, ¿Cuándo partiremos?- Candy enredo su brazo al de Terry para dar un paseo.

-Mañana esta noche descansaremos aquí.

-No es peligroso y si esos hombres vuelven.-En su voz había un poco de miedo, a pesar de que sabía que ahora estaba a salvo.

-No volverán estas a salvo.-Terry apretó mas su brazo para darle un poco de confianza.-Pero si lo hicieran juro por dios que se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho.-Candy cerro los ojos el tono en que lo había dicho había erizado los vellos de su cuerpo.

-¡Espero que no lo hagan!

Las antorchas iluminaban el campamento, y se habían instalado dos carpas mas, Terry llevo a Candy al interior de una la que iba a ocupar para descansar esa noche, una alfombra cubría el la hierva, la cama estaba formada por un montón de pieles.

-Vaya parece como si mi abuela viajara con nosotros.

Terry le sonrió.-Me alegra que te guste.

-Se ve bastante cómoda.-Camino hasta las pieles y se dejo caer en ellas.-Si bastante mas cómoda que el suelo.-En eso entraron con agua tibia para que se asiara.-Gracias.- El escudero solo hizo una reverencia.

-No tienes que agradecer esa es su obligación.

-Lo se, pero supongo que Anthony incluso tu en algún momento tuvieron que hacer este trabajo para ganar sus espuelas.

-Supones bien, el chico tiene suerte, ninguna chica como tu nunca medio las gracias, te dejare para que te laves volveré con tu cena.

-Terry… gracias por todo.

-No tienes por que, nunca e perdonaría si te ocurriera algo Candy.-Y antes de marcharse le dio un beso en la frente, durante un buen rato ella mantuvo su vista clavada en el lugar por donde el se marcho.

Después de lavarse y verificar que el Sr. García estuviera bien, ceno con Terry y sus primos a pesar de que todo era tan diferente a su ultima noche juntos, pero el solo hecho de que el estuviera cerca le llenaba el corazón, los hombres no eran diferentes a los hombres con los cuales había convivido desde pequeña y disfruto enormemente esa noche bajo las estrellas, los hombres de Terry no solo le tenían lealtad si no que lo respetaban y estaba segura que si fuera necesario morirían por el si llegaba el momento.

El trayecto a su casa paso sumamente tranquilo, incluso ambos habían disfrutado del paisaje y sobre todo del viaje pronto se encontraron de vuelta en el hogar de Candy, la bandera se agitaba con el viento dándole la bienvenida a los viajeros.

Doroty fue la encargada de recibirlos, y comunicarles las nuevas y frescas noticias que rodeaban a la campiña Escocesa.

¿Cómo que la abuela se fue?

-Candy tu abuela pidió ser llevada a la abadía recibió una nota y se marcho esta mañana.

¿Pero por que?

-Realmente no lo se.

-Solo nos queda esperar a que regrese para saber ¿por que se marcho?

Candy estaba con Doroty en sus aposentos, después de haber visto que el Sr. García estaba cómodo y que Terry había sido instalado de nuevo en el castillo.

-Vaya aventura que as vivido esta semana Candy.

-Jamás había estado tan aterrada.

-Es una gran novedad viniendo de ti, tu que nunca tienes miedo de nada.

-Pues esta vez si que la tuve.

-Ya estas a salvo ordenare que te preparen un buen baño para que tomes una siesta y estés lista para la cena, en la noche me contaras todos los detalles de tu aventura por ahora será mejor que descanses.

-Gracias Doroty.-Candy abrazo a Doroty y justo cuando se estaba despidiendo las trompetas anunciaron la llegada de alguien al castillo.

-No pueden haber vuelto tan pronto.-Candy corrió a la ventana después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad pudo ver al mensajero que traía el escudo del visitante al instante reconoció a su dueño.-Es Neel, ¿Pero que hace aquí? El nunca viene, al menos que pase algo.

-No lo se.

-Esto complica todo, Doroty por favor en cuanto el pregunte por mi le dices que acabamos de llegar y le das mis disculpas por no bajara a recibirlo, le dirás que tengo los nervios destrozados.

-No creo que me crea.

-Pues tendrá que aceptarlo, no me puedo a arriesgar a verlo de seguro me regañara en cuanto se entere por lo que he pasado, ¿Por qué no soy una buena mentirosa?

-Esta bien are lo que me pides.

-Si insiste en verme le dices que ya me dormí.

Doroty asintió con la cabeza, justo antes de salir Candy la llamo de nuevo.

-Espera antes que nada lleva esta nota a Terry.-Con manos temblorosas escribió una nota para el.-Espero que este de acuerdo conmigo.

Neel estaba en el salón rodeado de algunos de sus hombres la gente de Castle Roses, siempre le había temido nunca habían terminado por aceptarlo tal vez era por que ellos veían lo oscuro de su alma, cuando el castellán del castillo le informo que Lady Elroy se había marchado no le sorprendió la noticia, ni si quiera mostró un poco de asombro al enterarse que su prima había ido y venido sola de Edimburgo, solo mostró desagrado cuando se le informo quienes estaban gozando de la hospitalidad de su abuela, y sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo cuando vio entrar a Doroty, y de nuevo cambiaron cuando la vio sola.

-Bienvenido a casa y My Lord.- Doroty hizo una de sus reverencias tan ensayadas.

-Gracias Doroty por la bienvenida…¿donde esta Candy?

-Mi Señora se encuentra terriblemente cansada, supongo que My Lord ya debe estar enterado de los últimos acontecimientos del castillo.

-Por supuesto a cabo de ser informado.

-Bueno mi señora se encuentra con dolor de cabeza debido al cansancio.

-¿En serio? Quien lo hubiera creído de mi querida prima, esta bien dígale que no se preocupe la veré por la mañana, puedes retirarte.

Neel vio a Doroty hacer una reverencia y marcharse, esta noche no la vería por un lado se alegraba, no se vería obligado a quedarse en el salón, podría retirarse a sus habitaciones y por que no sabia si podría compartir la mesa con Terry, sin sentir deseos de degollarlo, o imaginar formas de tortura que lo llevaran lentamente a una muerte segura.

Terry leyó por quinta vez la nota, y suspiro se encamino al enorme salón, para cenar y convivir con el primo de Candy, lo había visto un par de veces en Edimburgo y el nunca juzgaba a la gente pero ese hombre no le había inspirado nada bueno, se había dicho que si alguna vez tendría que tratar algún asunto con el tendría que cuidar su espalda no confiaba en el, entro en el enorme salón y lo busco con su mirada, nada volvió a recorrer el salón y de nuevo no encontró ni rastro de el, levanto los hombros por lo visto no tenia muchos modales también el hombre, camino a la mesa de sus primos y sintió el peso de una mirada, lo hizo sentir sumamente incomodo, se suponía que estaba en territorio amigo y se sintió como si estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla con la mirada cargada de odio clavada en el, volvió a buscar y no encontró nada extraño camino hasta donde estaban sus primos, Douhglas estaba con ellos y se estaba riendo con ellos.

-¡Grandchester!.- Grito Douglas al verlo.-Así que la dulce Candy casi te mata.

-En realidad salvo mi vida.

-Si tu lo dices, me gustaría haber estado ahí, el próximo que intente llevársela tendrá que pensárselo mejor, siempre he dicho que es como una gata salvaje.

-Mas bien una dulce gatita-Dijo Archy.

-Oye voy a ponerme celoso.

-No tienes por que.

-Cierto, Douglas.-Dijo Terry sentándose a la mesa y mirando a este.-A llegado uno de tus primos.

-¡Neel!- Lo dijo chasqueando los dedos, mientras se empinaba un tarro de cerveza tibia.-Por suerte se fue a dormir temprano tiene el carácter bastante agrio.

-No te agrada.

-Claro que me agrada gracias a el no me toca vivir en ese enorme montón de rocas que el llama castillo.

-¡No son rocas, es solo que a mi hermano no le gusta el mar!.- dijo Desmond desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras todos reían por su comentario.

-¡Guarda silencio!, esta bien no son rocas y como bien acaba de informar Desmond no me agrada demasiado el mar y el maldito castillo queda sobre un acantilado, lo único que se puede ver es agua y mas agua por todos lados.-De nuevo todos soltaron una risotada.

-El padre de Neel se encargaba de custodiar la costa y las islas, dicen que mato a muchos Vikingos antes de caer enfermo, ahora Neel es el que se encarga de combatirlos.

-Creí que ya no se atrevían a pisar estas tierras hace mucho tiempo.-dijo Archy.

Aun quedan algunos grupos que todavía se esconden en las islas y como son demasiadas y casi todas están sin explorar es un escondite estupendo y Neel es el que se encarga de perseguirlos.- dijo Desmond.

-Suerte para nuestro hermano.- Dijo Robert.

-Entonces Neel es casi un héroe.-dijo Stear.

-¡Claro que no! –gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Es su deber, su obligación además que no le queda otra opción, aunque Douglas odia el mar si fuera su deber cuidaría de que se expulsara a cada vikingo que se atreviera a adentrarse en nuestras tierras, tal vez por eso Neel es medio amargoso estar la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar no debe ser muy divertido que digamos, y si a el tampoco le agrada demasiado esa obligación menos.-Dijo Roberth.

-¿Me pregunto a que habrá venido?-Dijo Douglas mientras se rascaba la cabeza.-El nunca viene sin anunciarse, creo que se trae algo entre manos.

-Vino por que Elisa vendrá a visitar a Candy escuche cuando se lo decía al castellano.

-Mala costumbre la tu ya Roberth de escuchar tras las puertas.

-Claro que no, yo solo pase a darle la bienvenida y llegue justo cuando se lo decía.

-Elisa es la prima de Candy, creo que la conocí en Edimburgo antes de que se casara.

-La misma así es que hay que disfrutar de los placeres de la vida antes de que ella llegue y nos arruine la diversión.-Dijo Roberth.

-¿Y cuales son esos placeres que su prima arruinaría?-Pregunto Stear.

-Pues los mas simples y deliciosos, comer hasta ya no poder y por supuesto beber.-Dijo Douglas.

-Sin olvidarnos claro esta de eructar y mostrar los mínimos modales posibles en la mesa, por que en cuanto llegue esa pequeña pelirroja hará que la mas sencilla comida se vuelva un banquete real.

-Eso no suena tan grabe.-Dijo Archy.

-Ya lo veras con tus propios ojos cuando desapruebe como incluso masticas tu comida, ahora comprendo por que Candy no se presento a cenar debe de estarse preparando mentalmente para soportar cada una de sus criticas.-respondió Roberth.

-Siendo así será mejor aprovechar los pequeños placeres de la vida, mientras se pueda- dijo Archy.

Terry miraba fijamente el techo la cena se había prolongado mas entre cerveza y cerveza, por suerte el no había bebido demasiado y había podido llegar solo hasta su cuarto, pero ahora solo podía pensar en Candy disculpándose por no poder cenar con el, se levanto de la cama y se cambio de ropa, se vistió todo de negro y salio con cuidado de sus aposentos, el color negro lo camuflajaba completamente, vio a dos guardias pasar y se replegó a la pared por suerte ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el estaba en el pasillo, cuando salio al patio no había casi actividad rodeo el castillo en busca de la ventana de la habitación de Candy, pronto la localizo, su sonrisa ilumino su cara, al lado había un gran árbol, miro en todas direcciones los guardias acababan de pasar, y ninguno presto atención a el, con cuidado y en el mayor de los silencios comenzó a trepar, hacia su amada.

Candy dormía en su cama tenia poco que se había quedado dormida, su respiración era acompasada, una vela iluminaba su cuarto mientras las cortinas de las ventanas ondeaban al viento, Terry dio un salto dentro y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la pequeña luz que provenía de la vela, aparto con una mano las cortinas después de cerrar las ventanas, con cuidado camino hasta la cama Candy dormía profundamente al menos eso es lo que el pensó, se arrodillo a su lado y se le quedo mirando.

Candy soñaba con Terry, soñaba que el la visitaba que enredaba los dedos en su pelo, sujetándole la nu­ca para hacerse un festín con sus labios, cuando el la abrazaba el tronar de su corazón sonaba muy cerca del propio.

La recorría con la otra mano, tocando sus curvas con suavidad de pluma, como si fuera la osa más delicada del mundo. Candy sintió el corazón acelerado cuando las puntas de los dedos de Terry la recorrieron el cuello; cuando pasaron sobre su pecho el pezón se le contra­jo; cuando se detuvieron en su cintura se le tensó el vientre. Dentro de ella despertaba algo ardoroso y rebelde, que ella tuvo el tino de reconocer como de­seo. Tenía la entrepierna húmeda y en su beso había hambre. Sabía exactamente lo que deseaba de él.

Poco importaba hacer el amor antes o después de la boda, pues las dos cosas llegarían a su tiempo. No podía ser de otra manera, pues ambos querían estar juntos.

Cuando Terry interrumpió el abrazo Candy estaba sin aliento, pero aún deseaba más de ese nuevo placer. Creyó ver un destello en sus ojos y le sonrió, aunque no sabía si él le devolvía el gesto y fue cuando despertó sus ojos se abrieron, y el estaba arrodillado junto a su cama observándola, y en vez de asustarla su corazón pero sobre todo su cuerpo ardieron de excitación pero sobre todo de deseo.

-Te…terry, no es un sueño verdad estas aquí.- Alargo su mano para poder tocarlo mientras con las otras apartaba las cobijas, su camisón estaba enredado dejando al descubierto su piernas y algo mas pero a ella no le importo.

-No estas soñando, estaba preocupado por ti.-Candy acariciaba su mejilla, mientras el cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar de la caricia.

-Yo estoy bien, como entraste.

-Por la ventana.

-Debí imaginarlo es por donde yo a veces salgo.

Candy se levanto de la cama, para ir a cerrar la puerta con llave, con nerviosismo agarro su bata y se la puso.

-Creo que no te iría muy bien si alguien te encontrara aquí.

-Supongo que no.

Candy estaba parada sin saber que hacer, con las manos retorciéndose en su regazo y el corazón latiéndole totalmente desbocado sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer tal cual larga era, y sin duda ese seria uno de sus momento mas humillantes en esta tierra, su mente le decía que se sentara al menos para evitar un posible golpe a su orgullo pero en cuanto busco una silla, no había ni una maldita silla en su camino, así que tuvo que permanecer parada trasladando su peso a una y otra pierna de una manera por demás impaciente la opción de permanecer parada le estaba comenzando a agradar a su cabeza, ya que si se quería sentar tendría que ir a sentarse en la cama, y mejor prologar su arribo a ella el mayor tiempo posible, cuando creía que los nervios la consumirían en ese precisó instante ocurrió algo que ella y su corazón recordarían eternamente el la volteo a ver y le sonrió, y en ese precisó instante lo supo no tenia nada que temer siempre estaría bien a su lado y los nervios desaparecieron por arte de magia para llenar su alma de paz y de algo mas que ella reconoció como el mismo deseo que se había despertado en su sueño.

Terry se acerco a ella y la arrastro a la cama.- Candy.-dijo, suavemente, masajeándole los dedos-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer?

Continuara………


	9. Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos parte 3

soledad¿Amor prohibido?

Hola a todo el mundo dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca…

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos 3 parte.**_

Candy estaba parada sin saber que hacer, con las manos retorciéndose en su regazo y el corazón latiéndole totalmente desbocado sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer tal cual larga era, y sin duda ese seria uno de sus momento mas humillantes en esta tierra, su mente le decía que se sentara al menos para evitar un posible golpe a su orgullo pero en cuanto busco una silla, no había ni una maldita silla en su camino, así que tuvo que permanecer parada trasladando su peso a una y otra pierna de una manera por demás impaciente la opción de permanecer parada le estaba comenzando a agradar a su cabeza, ya que si se quería sentar tendría que ir a sentarse en la cama, y mejor prologar su arribo a ella el mayor tiempo posible, cuando creía que los nervios la consumirían en ese precisó instante ocurrió algo que ella y su corazón recordarían eternamente el la volteo a ver y le sonrió, y en ese precisó instante lo supo no tenia nada que temer siempre estaría bien a su lado y los nervios desaparecieron por arte de magia para llenar su alma de paz y de algo mas que ella reconoció como el mismo deseo que se había despertado en su sueño.

Terry se acerco a ella y la arrastro a la cama.- Candy.-dijo, suavemente, masajeándole los dedos-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer?

El aire se le quedo atorado en la garganta, por un segundo que se volvió eterno, hasta que pudo tragar, ¿por que le preguntaba algo tan vergonzoso?

-Candy.

Ella lo miro a los ojos intentando no perderse en las profundidades de esos hermosos pozos. El de verdad esperaba que ella le respondiera, reunió todo el valor del que fue capaz para tratar de llevar esta conversación como si se tratara de definir de que color eran sus ojos en ese preciso momento, en que sus pupilas se veían total y absolutamente y maravillosamente dilatadas dándole esa profundidad a su mirada que la erizaba del cabello a los pies.

-Bueno ¡SI y No! -dijo, sinceramente-. Tuve que hacer mis propias investigaciones mi abuela cuando le pregunte no me lo quiso decir.-Terry la miro enarcando una ceja.-Me dijo que…la verdad fue bastante humillante y eso que la pobre ni si quiera me explico lo mínimo así que por un tiempo me conforme con su explicación hasta que…-Candy se quedo callada tratando de reunir el valor para continuar, mientras Terry la seguía examinando con la mirada.

-¿Qué?-La apremio Terry.

-Una vez Dorothy y yo descubrimos a Douglas con una mujer y el se ofreció a explicarnos que es lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer.-Para este punto ella ya estaba mas que roja.

-No me lo creo.

-Esta bien no se ofreció voluntariamente tuve que darle ciertas opciones que al pobre no le agradaron bastante, aun recuerdo que después de maldecir y jurar que nunca mas volvería a pensar con…

-¿Qué?

-mmm...Ya sabes.- dijo Candy señalando hacia abajo bastante roja.

-Entiendo.

-Y así es como descubrí algunos hechos de la vida, ¿Aunque aun me pregunto…?

-No digas nada más.-dijo él, con una voz muy extraña-. Ni una palabra más. No lo soportaría.-Debió imaginarse algo así después de todo se trataba de Candy.

-Pero…

Terry hundió la cara entre las manos y, por un momento, Candy, se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Terry agitó la cabeza, sin levantarla.

-Entonces, ¿de qué te ríes?

-Ho, Candy.-Dijo-. Tienes tanto que aprender.

-Nunca dije lo contrario.-gruñó ella.-Si la gente no se preocupara tanto por mantener a las chicas jóvenes tan ignorantes respecto a las realidades de la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer, se evitarían escenas como esa y sobre todo como ésta.-dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia el suelo. odio que la gente me oculte lo que tengo derecho a saber.

Él se inclinó, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la miró profundamente.

-Puedo enseñarte. -susurró.

A Candy le dio un vuelco en el estómago, pero sobre todo en el corazón.

Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Terry le cogió una mano y se la acercó a los labios.

-Te aseguro.-dijo, recorriéndole un dedo con la lengua.- Que soy perfectamente capaz de satisfacerte toda tu curiosidad.

No lo dudo, pensó Candy antes de que se diera cuenta de que de repente, le costaba demasiado respirar. ¿Y desde cuándo hacía tanto calor en esa habitación?, su mente y su cuerpo estaban intentando prepararse para el cataclismo que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

-No.-no sé muy bien lo que quieres decir.

Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

-Ya lo sabrás.

Los labios de Terry encontraron los suyos, suaves pero penetrantes. Con cada caricia, cada movimiento de lengua, Candy sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y pequeños espasmos de deseo que cada vez eran más frecuentes, recorriéndola de punta a punta y haciéndola anhelar más.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez-le susurró Terry-, lo enamorado que estoy de la comisura de tus labios?

-N-no.-Dijo Candy temblorosa, sorprendida de que Terry se hubiera fijado en eso alguna vez.

-La adoro.-Murmuró él y, a continuación, empezó a demostrárselo.

Le mordisqueó el labio inferior hasta que, con la lengua, le recorrió la línea de la comisura.

Le hacía cosquillas y Candy abrió la boca y se rió.

-¡Para!-dijo, riéndose.

-Jamás.-Dijo él. Se retiró y le tomó la cara entre las manos-. Tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida, y tus pecas si por mi fuera me las pasaría contando.

La reacción inicial de Candy fue decir: «No inventes», pero luego se lo pensó mejor, ¿por qué arruinar un momento así?, además si a el le parecían adorables quien era ella para desengañarlo y dijo:

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.-Terry depositó un beso en la nariz de su amor-. Cuando sonríes, te ocupa la mitad de la cara y tus pecas parece que bailan sobre tu naricita.

-¡Terry! -Exclamó ella-. Eso suena horrible y nada romántico.

-Es Hermoso.

-Horrible.

-Simplemente deseable.

Candy se puso seria pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Obviamente, no tienes ni idea de la belleza femenina.

Terry arqueó una ceja.

-En lo relativo a ti, a partir de ahora sólo importan mi idea de la belleza Femenina.

Por un momento, Candy no supo qué decir y luego estalló a reír.

-Ho, Terry.-Dijo.- Parecías tan feroz, la primer vez que te vi. Tan maravillosa, perfecta y absurdamente feroz.

-¿Absurdo? -Repitió él.- ¿Me estás llamando absurdo?

Candy apretó los labios para reprimir otra risa, pero no lo consiguió.

-¡Por dios para de reír!-Aunque no lo decía enserio le encantaba oír su risa.

La rodeó con una mano y la sujetó mientras la tendía en la cama. Candy sintió que se quedaba sin respiración cuando se perdió en sus ojos azules. Cuando uno esta tendido, el mundo parece tan distinto. Más oscuro y peligroso. Y muy, muy emocionante porque el amor de tu vida esta encima tu yo, ocupándolo todo.

Y, en ese momento, cuando él redujo la distancia entre ellos, se convirtió en todo su mundo.

Esta vez el beso no fue tierno. No le hizo cosquillas, la devoró; no tanteó, poseyó.

Bajó las manos y le cubrió las nalgas, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Esta noche.-Susurró, con la voz ronca y cálida junto a la oreja de Candy.-Serás mía.

Candy empezó a respirar más deprisa, cada sonido más inapreciable. Terry estaba tan cerca, cada centímetro de su cuerpo cubriéndola.-Jamás pensó que el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo fuera tan excitante.-Terry era grande y su cuerpo estaba completamente duro y definido cada uno de sus músculos era una verdadera delicia; era imposible escapar de ese ataque seductor, ni aunque Candy hubiera querido lo habría hecho.

Era muy extraño sentir tanta felicidad por tener tan poco poder. Podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, y ella se dejaría.

Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo de Terry se estremeció y abrió la boca para pronunciar su nombre y lo único que pudo decir fue _Candy_ como un murmullo ronco, ella se dio cuenta de que también tenía un poder. Terry la quería tanto que no podía ni respirar, la deseaba tanto que apenas podía articular palabra.

Y, sin saber cómo, al ser consciente de ese poder, descubrió que su cuerpo sabía qué tenía que hacer. Levantó las caderas en busca de él y, mientras las manos de Terry le subían el camisón hasta la cintura, ella lo rodeó con las piernas para acercarlo más al centro de su feminidad.

-Dios mío, Candy.-Dijo Terry, entrecortadamente, levantándose un poco y apoyándose sobre los codos-. Quiero... No puedo...tenemos que esperar hasta que estemos casados, si alguien descubre que e venido aquí nos meteremos en un buen lio.

Candy lo rodeó por la espalda, intentando acercarlo otra vez.

Hacía frío en el vacío que su cuerpo había dejado.

-¡Claro que puedes!, además es como si tu y yo ya estuviéramos casados, solo nos adelantaremos un poco a la orden de los hechos.

-Eres la esposa de mi corazón desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Terry la beso en el cuello mientras Candy lo apretaba más a su cuerpo.

-Por favor, por favor no te detengas.-La voz le salía entre cortada por la emoción y la pasión.

-No puedo ir despacio.-Gruñó.

-No me importa.

-A mí sí.-La pasión se reflejaba en su ardientes ojos.- Estamos perdiendo la cabeza.

Candy lo miró, intentando recuperar el aliento.-Terry se había sentado en la cama y sus ojos le estaban recorriendo el cuerpo entero mientras una mano le recorría la pierna hasta la rodilla.

-Creo que hace bastante tiempo que la perdimos querido. ¿No lo crees?- Terry asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a besarla.-Terry no te detengas.- la voz de Candy sonaba a suplica cuando pronuncio las palabras. El solo pudo a sentir con la cabeza.

-Antes que nada.-Murmuró.-Tenemos que hacer algo con tu ropa.

Candy resopló sorprendida mientras Terry se levantaba y la hacía ponerse de pie. Le temblaban las piernas y era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, pero Terry la sostuvo, desabrochándole la bata con las dos manos. Le susurró al oído:

-Es más difícil desnudarte si estás tumbada en la cama.

-Ho claro.-Que mas podía decir nunca nadie la había desnudado al menos no con esas intenciones.

Con una mano le cubrió la nalga y empezó a masajearla con movimientos circulares.

-La cuestión es.-Dijo él, divertido.- ¿Te saco el Camisón por arriba o por abajo?

Candy se quedo pensando ¿por donde seria más rápido?

-Ho -Dijo Terry, lentamente, metiendo un dedo debajo del escote.- ¿Las dos cosas?

Y entonces, antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, le dejó caer una parte del camisón a un lado dejando al descubierto un hombro y un pecho.

-Eres tan hermosa -dijo Terry, acariciándole un pecho por encima de la tela-. La tela nunca es tan suave como la piel, pero tiene sus ventajas.

Candy contuvo la respiración mientras observaba cómo Terry movía la camisola de lado a lado, provocando que la fricción le endureciera los pezones.

-No tenía ni idea.-Suspiró Candy, acalorada, Terry empezó a acariciarle el otro pecho y si su cuerpo había ardido con la tela como barrera, con esta caricia casi se convulsiona, al sentir piel , contra piel.

-¿Ni idea de qué?

-De que se sintiera tan maravilloso y que fueras tan perverso me vas a matar de placer.

Terry sonrió, lenta y ampliamente. Sus labios se acercaron a sus oídos y susurraron:

-Solo se siente así de maravilloso por que eres la mujer con la que pretendía casarme desde un principio y por lo tanto totalmente prohibida…hasta la boda o este momento. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? De algún modo tenia que esconder a este ser perverso.

Candy se estremeció de deseo. La respiración de Terry le acariciaba el oído, pero la sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo.

-Si hubieras sido un poco mas grande cuando te conocí, pero solo eras una niña comenzando a ser mujer…aunque aun lo eres, no podía hacer nada .-Continuó él, apartando un tirante de la camisola.- Excepto imaginarte.

-¿Pensabas en mí?-Suspiró Candy, emocionándose con la idea.-. ¿Te imaginaste esto?

Le apretó con más fuerza la mano contra la cadera.

-Cada noche, cada momento antes de dormirme, hasta que me ardía la piel y mí cuerpo me pedía que lo liberara.

Candy sintió que le desfallecían las piernas, pero Terry la sujetó con fuerza.

-Y cuando estaba dormido.-Se acercó al cuello, y Candy no supo si la estaba acariciando o besando.-Entonces sí que lo pasaba mal.

Candy soltó un gemido, incoherente y lleno de deseo.

El segundo tirante cayó mientras los labios de Terry se acercaron al hueco entre los pechos.

-Pero esta noche... Todos mis sueños se harán realidad.

Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de resoplar antes de que la boca de Terry encontrara su pecho y empezara a lamerle el pezón endurecido.

-Esto es lo que he querido hacer desde el primer momento en que te vi…bueno en realidad no desde el primer momento.-Dijo.- ¿Lo sabías?

Ella agitó con fuerza la cabeza, apoyándose en sus hombros. Se balanceaba de lado a lado, y apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida. Espasmos de puro deseo le recorrían el cuerpo haciéndole perder la respiración, el equilibrio y hasta el juicio.

-Claro que no lo sabías.-Dijo él.- Eres tan inocente.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que querías hacer cuando me conociste?

-Darte unas buenas nalgadas.

-¡Ho vaya!, hubiera debatido eso de no ser por que Terry con sus hábiles dedos le sacó el resto de la ropa hasta que Candy quedó desnuda en sus brazos. Con suavidad, porque sabía que debía estar tan nerviosa como excitada, la dejó en la cama.

Cuando empezó a desnudarse, sus movimientos fueron más torpes. Tenía la piel ardiendo y el cuerpo agitado de deseo. Ella estaba en la cama, como una tentación como no había visto otra. Su piel brillaba sonrosada a la luz de la vela y el pelo, que hacía mucho se había escapado de la trensa, le caía alrededor de la cara.

Los mismos dedos que la habían desnudado con tanta presteza, ahora parecían atontados a la hora de disponer de su propia ropa.

Cuando se disponía a quitarse los pantalones, vio que Candy se estaba tapando con las sábanas.

-No.-Dijo Terry, con una voz irreconocible.

Los ojos de Candy encontraron los suyos.

Se quitó toda la ropa y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se tendió en la cama, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Oyó que ella resoplaba por la sorpresa, pero luego su cuerpo se relajó.

.-La meció, acariciándole el cuello mientras, con una mano, hacía movimientos circulares sobre el muslo.-Confía en mí.

-Confío en ti.- Y claro que confiaba en el solo era que...todo era tan desconocido y tan fabuloso a la vez que no podía evitar sentirse sumamente nerviosa y al menos una parte de su cerebro el que todavía le medio funcionaba quería dejárselo ver.- Es que...

La mano de Terry subió hasta la cadera.

-¿Es que… qué?

Terry se imaginó la mueca de Candy mientras decía:

-Es que me gustaría tener un poco de control en este momento.

Terry empezó a reírse.

-Para.-Exclamó ella, golpeándolo en el hombro.-No me agrada que te rías de mi.

-No me río de ti.-Insistió Terry.

-Te estás riendo.-Dijo ella.- Y puesto que yo no me estoy riendo, no te ríes conmigo esa excusa no funciona al menos no conmigo.

-Me reía.-Dijo él, suavemente, apoyándose en los codos para mirarla a la cara.-Porque estaba pensando en lo mucho que me alegro de que no puedas tener ni el mas mínimo control sobre esto.-Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso.- Es un honor ser el responsable de cada una de las reacciones de tu cuerpo.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron con tanta pureza que Terry se rindió a sus pies.

-¿De verdad?-Susurró ella.

-Sí.-Respondió él, sorprendido de lo grave que sonaba su voz—.Aunque honor es sólo la mitad de lo que siento en estos precisos momentos, por ti.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sus ojos eran terriblemente curiosos.

-Mataré al próximo hombre que se atreva a mirarte de reojo.-Dijo él.

Para su sorpresa, Candy se echó a reír.

-Ho, Terry.-Resopló-. Es maravilloso ser el objeto de esos celos irracionales. Gracias.

-Ya me darás las gracias luego.

-Y, a lo mejor-Murmuró ella, con unos ojos insoportablemente seductores.-Tú también me las darás a mí.

Terry notó que separaba los muslos cuando volvió a dejarse caer sobre ella, con su cuerpo listo para ella.

-Ya lo hago.-Dijo, difuminando las palabras en su piel mientras le besaba el hueco del hombro- Créeme, ya lo hago.

Nunca había estado tan agradecido por el control de su cuerpo que tanto le había costado aprender. Todo su cuerpo pedía hundirse en ella y hacerla suya, pero él sabía que esta noche, su primera noche, era para Candy, no para él.

Era su primera vez. Él era su primer amante, su único amante, pensó con una ferocidad poco habitual en él, y era responsabilidad suya asegurarse de que Candy sólo sintiera un exquisito placer.

Sabía que lo deseaba. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y lo miraba con pasión. Terry no podía soportar mirarla a la cara porque, cada vez que veía sus labios medio abiertos, crecía la necesidad de hundirse en ella y hacerla suya por siempre.

Así que, en lugar de eso, la besó. La besó por todas partes e ignoró los fuertes latidos de su corazón cada vez que la oía resoplar o gemir de deseo. Y entonces, por fin, cuando ella se estremeció y se retorció debajo de él, y él supo que estaba loca por él, escurrió la mano entre sus piernas y la tocó.

Lo único que salía de la boca de Terry era el nombre de su amada e, incluso eso, salía entre resoplidos. Candy estaba más que preparada para él, más caliente y húmeda de lo que Terry jamás hubiera imaginado. Sin embargo, para asegurarse, o sencillamente porque no podía resistir el perverso impulso de torturarse, metió un dedo dentro de su cuerpo, comprobando su calidez, acariciándola por dentro.

-¡Terry! —exclamó ella, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Ya tenía los músculos tensos y Terry supo que ya estaba lista. Apartó la mano de golpe, ignorando las quejas de Candy.

Se sirvió de sus muslos para separar los de ella y, con un gemido, se colocó en posición para penetrarla.

Con un poderoso movimiento, la penetró. Sintió cómo se abrían sus músculos, pero ella no dio ninguna señal de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? -Dijo, tensando todos sus músculos para no moverse dentro de ella.

Candy asintió, soltando el aire despacio.

-Es muy extraño, mi cuerpo entero siente al tu yo.-Admitió.

-Pero ¿no te duele?-preguntó él, angustiado ante la idea de hacerle daño.

Ella agitó la cabeza, con una pequeña y femenina sonrisa en la cara.

-No me duele.- Pero antes... cuando has... con el dedo...

Incluso a la luz de las velas. Terry apreció que se había sonrojado.

La comprensión inmediata llego al cerebro de Terry de lo que Candy quería y necesitaba de el.

Terry empezó a moverse dentro de ella, con un ritmo deliberadamente lento. Con cada empujón, ella soltaba un gemido y él se volvía loco.

Y entonces los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos y los resoplos en respiraciones entrecortadas, y Terry supo que estaba cerca del éxtasis. Se movió más deprisa, rechinando los dientes mientras luchaba por mantener el control sobre su cuerpo mientras ella caía en una espiral de pasión.

Candy pronunció su nombre, luego lo gritó y, al final, toda ella se tensó debajo de él. Se agarró a sus hombros y levantó las caderas de la cama con una fuerza que Terry casi no podía creer. Al final, con un último y poderoso empujón, ella alcanzó el clímax y se dejó llevar por el poder de su propia liberación.

Terry la penetró una última vez, hundiéndose en ella hasta el fondo y saboreando la dulzura de su cuerpo, después, dándole un beso terriblemente apasionado, se dejo llevar por su propio deseo, por su propio placer. Él se derramó en su interior. Candy lo rodeó con los brazos para aferrarse lo mas posible a ese maravilloso momento, en el que ambos habían dejado de ser dos individuos independientes para convertirse en un solo y maravilloso ser latiendo con un solo corazón.

Mientras apretaba los dientes y su cuerpo se sacudía, sintió las manos y las piernas de Candy que lo rodeaban y lo aferraban con fuerza hacia ella.

Vio la expresión de puro éxtasis en la cara de ella, y supo sin duda que la suya no podría reflejar otra cosa y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer encima de ella.

Douglas, de guardia en la entrada del castillo, observó con atención a los caballos que entraban en el patio. Pasaba mas de la media noche y no se esperaba la llegada de los hombres de Alberth al menos no hasta dentro de un par de dias. En ese momento, Douglas reconoció las armas de los MacGregor en un escudo y supo que acababa de arribar el jefe del Clan MacGregor uno de los principales vigilantes de la linea entre Inglaterra y Escocia.

De pronto, su sangre empezó a agitarse al ver que una caperuza Verde caía hacia atrás, descubriendo una pelirroja cabellera del color del fuego: ¡Elisa MacGregor! Bastaba su nombre para acelerarle el pulso. Douglas bajó de un salto de la torre de observación y se abrió paso entre la multitud de caballos sudados hasta poder aferrar con firmeza la brida del caballo de su joven prima.

Elisa bajó la vista hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

¡Dogy! No soporto tener que vérmelas con estos patanes mal educados dijo. ¿Tendrías la bondad de llevar mi caballo al es­tablo?

Douglas contempló su rostro bello y frágil, y poco le importo que lo llamara Dogy a pesar de que después tendría que soportar bastantes puyas de sus hermanos pero el era sumamente consciente de que muchos hombres se hubiesen precipitado a cumplir con cualquier demanda de ella, aunque esta fuera que se arrojasen sobre su espada o bebieran una copa de veneno. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un tonto de remate y la ayudó a desmontar, sin dejar de decirse que ella no era más que una zorra vanidosa.

Noa sobrino de Ruperth MacGregor esposo de Elisa, apartó a Douglas de un codazo. Por más que Elisa fuese la esposa de su tío, la quería solo para el.

Está bien, Noa. Douglas es mi querido primo. Estoy segura de que ambos me excusarán; quisiera sorprender a Neel.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza

Elisa corrió hacia el castillo como si cruzara un campo de flores, esquivando los caballos que estaban a su paso.

Neel estaba en el salón sentado frente a la chimenea, tratando de olvidar la frustración de no haber podido ver a Candy cuando escucho los pasos de una mujer acercándose por un momento creyó que podría tratarse de ella, así que cuando se levanto y ante sus ojos apareció una pelirroja en vez de una dulce rubia.

En el rostro de Neel apareció una expresión incrédula cuando vio a su hermana sentarse como si nada en la enorme silla, para luego empinarse como cualquier mozo de cuadra, la cerveza caliente de su hermano.

-¡Por la gracia de Dios! ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Quién te ha escoltado? quiso saber.

Elisa frunció la nariz.

Por desgracia, fue Noa. Me vigila como un perro a su hueso dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para besar a su hermano. ¿Tú creces o yo me achico? bromeó.

No pretendas distraerme. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Elisa?

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? No se su pone que tu me as pedido venir a la brevedad posible.

-Si pero conociéndote la brevedad posible, aun le quedan un par de dias mas.

Ella lanzó un solemne suspiro, y se dejo caer de nuevo en la silla.

Estoy en desgracia. Te contaré los escabrosos detalles cuando estemos solos.-Dijo acercándose a susurrarle al oído al momento que señalaba a varias personas paseándose por el salón.

Ven, vamos a mi habitación.-Neel enlazo su mano con la de ella para juntos abandonar la sala.

Neel hizo una señal a los escuderos que le servían.

Bryan, pide al mayordomo que prepare una habitación para mi hermana; dile que no importa a quién tenga que sacar de las orejas. Thomas, trae cerveza.

¿Cerveza? preguntó el escudero irlandés en tono de duda.

Ninguna dama respetable bebía otra cosa que no fuera vino o aguamiel.

Neel respondió con sequedad:

Mi hermana tiene el apetito de tres soldados. Necesita reponer fuerzas para cometer sus tropelías.

Elisa hizo un guiño al escudero irlandés, lo que provocó extrañas sensaciones en las entrañas del joven. Se precipitó a cumplir las órdenes de Neel, no sin antes retribuir el guiño.

Cuando quedaron solos, Elisa se dejó caer en una de las sillas talladas ante el fuego y levantó los pies.

Ayúdame a quitarme estas condenadas botas.

Neel se colocó de espaldas a ella, puso los pies de su hermana entre sus piernas y tironeó. La primera bota salió con facilidad, pero la segunda fue más difícil de quitar. Elisa apoyó el pie en las nalgas de su hermano y empujó con fuerza:

Eres una doncella encantadora.

Neel acercó las botas al hogar para que se secaran.

-Viniendo de ti es un verdadero halago hermanito, ¿Crees que haya una doncella disponible para mí? No quise que la mía me acompañara es una verdadera arpía.

Tú no necesitas una doncella, lo que necesitas es un maldito escudero.

Ah, qué idea novedosa. ¿Puedo tener a tu irlandés?

¿No eres capaz de comportarte como es debido? le preguntó, conteniéndose.

No respondió ella en tono alegre, alzándose la falda para calentarse las piernas. ¿Has encontrado alguna dama tan especial como para ser digna de ti?

Si, la e encontrado.

Genial eso significa que al fin te olvidaras de la insípida de Candy, ella jamás te apreciaría por lo que eres hermanito, además de que nunca se te permitiría tomarla como esposa, Albert toma muy en cuenta tu parentesco, el no es como los demás que no le da importancia a los lasos de sangre que te unen a ella.

Neel le lanzo una mirada tan penetrante que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona y no Elisa seguro se hubiera doblado de miedo en cambio ella apenas y le presto atención, siguió intentando secarse las piernas, pero al ver que Neel se quedaba callado Elisa voltio a verlo de nuevo.-Uf, eso significa, sin duda, que aún estas loquito por ella…valla problema en el que estas metido. ¿Como rayos piensas obtener poder, si no tienes ni si quiera una maldita esposa? ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con Candy?, Lo que debes hacer es concretar un matrimonio que te convenga.

¿Cómo el tu yo? Elisa lo fulmino con la mirada.

Eres un encanto... se burló ella. -Si no fueras mi hermano.

-Que suerte para mi que los dos seamos iguales, querida hermana.

-Si verdad, Ian estuvo aquí y no dejaba de hablar de los dos, por eso me apresure a venir.

-Si, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas podido venir necesitare de tu ayuda, para conquistar a Candy.

Lo suyo y lo del principito será bastante difícil de disolver, teniendo en cuenta que lo su yo será una unión por amor… Y si a eso le agregamos que Grandchester es joven, rico pero sobre todo bastante guapo y según Ian ella esta locamente enamorada de el, no dudaría ni un segundo que ya se lo hubiera llevado a la cama.

Neel se quedó de una pieza. No quería imaginar que Candy pudiera intimar con otra persona que no fuera el.

¡Si eso hubiera pasado no me tentaría el corazón para descuartizar a ese desgraciado! –Amenazo Neel.

¡Eres como los demás! Solo piensan en cobrarse con la espada las ofensas realizadas. Por que no mejor usas el cerebro hermanito para conseguir lo que quieres.

Es la verdad, Elisa, no hay mejor forma para cortar los problemas de raíz, que con una buena espada tronó Neel.

Bueno, tal vez tengas un poco de razón, pero en este caso la espada sale sobrando, no hay como seducir a una mujer que no tiene ni idea de lo que le esta pasando. admitió, guiñando un ojo con picardía. Y si no quiere cooperar basta con que le pongas unas hiervas a su copa y estará ansiosa por participar.

-A si que crees que debo hacer eso a Candy.

-Por supuesto, que no. Hablamos de Candy, usarías los polvos para que este dócil al momento de decir si ante un sacerdote, después si quiere cooperar o no en la consumación del matrimonio tendrá muy poca importancia, hermanito.

-Eres perversa.

-No lo soy, solo soy práctica. Si realmente quieres a Candy no bastara con comprometerla, hay demasiado en riesgo para no hacerlo todo correctamente, según se los contratos an sido firmados, prácticamente son esposos solo falta que el cura bendiga la unión y no tendrás ni una minima posibilidad, asi que si te casas primero con ella, sera muy poco lo que se puedan hacer y cuando lo haga sera demasiado tarde seguramente mi primer sobrino para ese entonces ya vendrá en camino-Dijo Elisa estirándose y plantándole un beso en la mejilla a su Hermano.-Crees que ese lindo escudero tu yo Thomas tenga listo mi cuarto, y si no te molesta prestármelo, para que cuide mi puerta últimamente me da pánico que algún bicho se suba a mi cama.

-Estoy seguro que tu habitación ya estará lista, y dudo que lo quieras para que te espante los bichos el pobre, pero no crees que te rebajas al hacerlo con el.

-Neel querido a caso a ti te importa rebajarte cuando estas con las rameras de una posada.

-No a decir verdad lo disfruto bastante.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.- Dijo Elisa guiñándole el ojo dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Descansa que mañana tenemos grandes y maravillosos planes. Y yo me muero por yacer en una suave, limpia y mullida cama.

-Creo que eso será lo último que piensas hacer.

-¡Neel me conoces demasiado bien!

-Eso es lo que me temo.

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? no lo recordaba y la verdad poco le importaban, intento moverse pero algo la tenia atrapada, con sus ojos busco que era lo que le impedía moverse, los brazos de Terry la tenían sujetada justo de la cintura y sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de el , eso era simplemente fabuloso.

Creo que debo irme no me gustaría que se dieran cuenta que estoy aquí.-Terry le murmuro al oído de Candy.-No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre me temo.

-Solamente que alguien te buscara

-Tienes razón alguien tal vez note que no estoy por ningún lado …y lo menos que quiero es que me busquen.- Pero aunque sus intenciones de marcharse eran muy fuertes mas fuerte fue el deseo de seguir amándose, hasta que sus cuerpos se saciaron de nuevo, o mas bien hasta que el tiempo se le agoto.

Candy y Terry estuvieron en la cama casi hasta el amanecer el castillo por suerte ese día durmió hasta tarde y durante todo el tiempo no habían dejado de besarse, acariciarse y murmurarse al oído palabras de amor que cuando tuvieron que separarse ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo.

-Te veré esta noche a la orilla del lago, saldré dentro de un momento y no regresare hasta mañana así nadie sospechara que nos encontraremos, creerán que me fui de caza.

-No se si podré esperar hasta la noche, no te veré en todo el día, te amo demasiado.

-Aunque me duele no verte durante el día es la única forma de que nos encontremos sin que alguien se pregunte por que ambos no estamos en el salón.

-Cierto.

-Bésame y me iré.

-Señor, un beso podía ser su perdición.- Ella elevó una ceja.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Mas bien es una afirmación.

Levantándose en puntillas sobre sus pies rápidamente, le dio un picotazo sobre los labios.

Terry la miró reprobadoramente.

-_Eso_ no es un beso.

-¡Ho, por el amor de Dios Terry!-Los brazos de Candy se colgaron del cuello de Terry y jugaba con los cabellos de su nuca, mientras el con sus manos le acariciaba las caderas y la espalda, al momento que la besaba, con renuncia fue separándose de ella observando que sus labios estaban totalmente inflamados de tantos besos recibidos.

-Creo que será mejor que me marche antes de que no pueda hacerlo, te veré esta noche te amo.

-Yo también te amo Terry.

Candy vio como Terry descendía por su ventana y lo vio alejarse mandándole besos por el aire, se quedo parada en la ventana soñando despierta con esa noche, se tumbo en la cama aspirando los olores que sus cuerpos habían impregnado en ella, abrazando la almohada como un pésimo sustituto de su amor, sintiendo en su cuerpo y en su interior las huellas de su noche de amor como si tan solo un segundo antes hubieran sido hechas, hasta que alguien golpeo suavemente a su puerta tres veces, trato de componer su aspecto antes de ir a abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a Doroty.

-Neel intento verte al menos dos veces durante la noche, antes de irse a dormir, ¡no intento venir después?

-Creo que no.

-Tal vez Elisa lo entretuvo bastante, llego a noche, puedes creer que se atrevió a viajar de noche…aunque con todos esos hombres que trae consigo hasta las ánimas evitarían cruzarse por su camino.-Doroty hablaba y hablaba hasta que recordó que nunca antes la puerta había sido cerrada por Candy, el cambio de conversación fue tan rápido e imprevisto por Doroty que Candy fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa.- ¿Oye por que cerraste la puerta?

Candy se puso roja ante el escrutinio de Doroty y mas cuando su mirada se poso en su cama totalmente desecha-Ho Doroty lo siento tanto es solo que soy tan feliz..-Candy se dejo caer en su cama.

-¡Por dios Candy que hiciste!-Doroty se llevo las manos a la boca para acallar el pequeño grito que escapo de sus labios.-Bueno supongo que ya no importa, será mejor que te deje descansar, me encantaría escuchar los detalles de esta noche pero a diferencia de ti tengo tantas cosas que hacer y estoy tan cansada.

Candy rió.

-Doroty dudo que tú puedas sentir lo que yo siento en este momento y no es nada parecido al cansancio.

-Entonces cuéntame como te fue.-Candy bajo de la cama y se acerco a Doroty para tomar sus manos.

-Doroty lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, todo fue tan mágico, tan especial estuve en el mismo cielo.

-¿Dormiste con el?

-Claro ¿Que crees que estuve asiendo con el toda la noche?

-¡Candy por dios!

-Ho vamos Doroty somos amigas no es así.-Doroty asintió con la cabeza, además de que la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-¿Te dolió?

-Solo un poco en realidad fue demasiado placentero.

-Puedo notarlo en tu cara.-Candy se puso roja.

-Candy tienes tanta suerte que nadie se diera cuenta, si no de seguro como mínimo lo castran.

-¡Vamos Doroty! no hay que ser tan dramática además pronto me casare con el.

-Eso espero si no te as metido en un lió tremendo.

-Esta noche lo voy a ver a las orillas del lago.

-Estas loca es peligroso.

-No te preocupes, será algo rápido y tú me vas a ayudar.

-¡Yo! Si que te as vuelto loca.-Candy puso cara de cordero degollado y Doroty no pudo resistir la suplica silenciosa de su amiga, con un suspiro de resignación se rindió.-Y yo mas por apoyarte.-Candy abrazo a Doroty ella sabia que Doroty siempre la ayudaría.

-Lo sabia, sabia que podía contar contigo.

Será mejor que descanses para que puedas presentarte a la hora de la comida, diré que aun te sientes mal espero que me lo crean.

-Te lo creerán y si alguien viene estaré tan dormida que no lo dudaran.

Como bien lo predijo Candy, Neel estaba tan preocupado que mando a Elisa a su habitación acompañada por Dorothy así que cuando la vio dormida no sospecho que su cansancio se debía a otra cosa y no a una enfermedad y se marcho dejándola descansar.

***

-Esta durmiendo el sueño de los justos, se veía tan cansada.- dijo Elisa mirando a Neel maliciosamente.-No creo que vaya a ir a ningún lado por el momento.

-¿De veras?. Pero por si las dudas encárgate que alguien la vigile de cerca, quiero saber que hace en todo momento.

-No te preocupes ya conseguí quien me de un informe detallado de cada una de sus actividades sin que ella sospeche que la observan.

-Eso esperó, no me gustaría tener que explicar nada.

-Todo será de lo mas discreto y ahora podemos pedir que nos traigan de comer aquí. Estoy que me muero de hambre.

***

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un grupo de fuertes muchachas con cubos de agua para el baño de Candy, cada una hizo una señal con la cabeza en señal de saludo mientras cada una se dirigía a una actividad determinada después de vaciar el cubo en la bañera para después salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-Me encargare de prepararle los paños para sus días especiales.-Candy no se había dado cuenta que ya solo se encontraba con Moly, una muchacha de la cual nunca había sentido el mas mínimo deseo de hacerse su amiga, nunca le había agradado demasiado.

-No será necesario aun no es tiempo para ello cuando los necesite, se los pediré a Dorothy.- Moly la miro de arriba abajo examinándola mientras asentía con la cabeza, la cual ya estaba trabajando en busca de respuestas.

-Perdón creí que ya los necesitaba.-Si algo había aprendido Moly durante toda su vida es que jamás se cuestionaba a nadie sobre nada y menos a los poderosos sin tener certeza de nada. Simplemente reunía las piezas y luego las encajaba para ver a donde la llevaban y si lo que acababa de descubrir era lo que imaginaba, tendría que analizar muy bien que provecho obtendría ella de ello.

-Gracias Molí por encargarte de mi baño, yo terminare de arreglarme para la comida.-Moly asintió con la cabeza mientras recogía las sabanas del suelo, y las hacía bola para salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

Candy no le dio importancia al hecho después de todo Moly era bien rara.

¿Cuántas monedas de oro extra le pagarían? Una cosa era pasar información y otra muy distinta aportar pruebas de sus informes, esto era lo que iba pensando la rara de Moly al caminar por los pasillos de Castle Roses, cuando una enfadada Dorothy le salio en el camino.

-Por que no se me aviso que Candy había pedido su baño.

-Perdón es solo que estabas tan ocupada que creí que apreciarías que te ayudara con alguna de tus obligaciones.

-Pues ya vez que no.

-Si ya lo veo.

-¿Que llevas ahí?

-Solo son las sabanas de la habitación…

-Dámelas yo me are cargo de ellas…

-Pero yo las puedo llevar a la lavandería.

-Lo are yo, necesito que te encargues de ciertas cosas, mas importantes que esto.-Dorothy no espero a que estuviera de acuerdo le arrebato las sabanas de las manos.-Toma a otra chica para que te ayude a limpiar las habitaciones del ala norte, si sigue llegando gente como hasta ahora necesitaremos todos los cuartos disponibles.

-Pero esas habitaciones están echas un asco no terminare en por lo menos una semana con solo una chica.

-Esta bien toma a otra.-Antes de que protestara la callo con la mano.-No puedo darte mas ayuda, hasta mañana que vengan algunas aldeanas, lo siento as lo que puedas con lo que tienes.

-Estaré todo el día ocupada.- Y quejándose de lo injusta de la vida se fue en busca de la ayuda necesaria para comenzar a trabajar en algo tan desagradable, primero estaba contando monedas de oro y ahora estaba imaginándose montones y montones de telarañas y suciedad definitivamente la vida no era muy justa para algunas personas, pero en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad se encargaría al menos de equilibrar la balanza un poco mas a su favor.

Dorothy la vio marcharse deseando que en verdad estuviera muy ocupada por algún tiempo, sin duda se había dado cuenta de algo por que Moly no era ninguna tonta. No pudo evitar palmearse la frente como pudo ser tan descuidada, ciertamente no hay muchos indicios que indiquen que uno se a convertido en mujer a menos que se sepa que se busca y sin duda unas sabanas manchadas si que lo son. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era mantenerla lo más ocupada posible con suerte y se olvidaría de todo y por supuesto esconder las evidencias ayudaría bastante.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación no tenia caso molestar a Candy con eso solo la preocuparía y no podría hacer nada al respecto.

A la hora de la comida Candy se presento en el gran salón y le dio la bienvenida a Neel y a Elisa en lugar de su abuela, comió con el, convivió con el, ya que Terry no se presento a la hora de la comida en el lugar, fingió estar encantada con su visita y con cada una de las cosa que el le platicaba siendo que apenas y su mente le prestaba atención ya que casi siempre estaba recordando, los besos, las caricias y las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Terry le hacia sentir, y anhelando que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, al fin cuando se pudo retirar presento sus excusas para no presentarse en la cena se levanto, para reunirse con su amado.

Candy caminaba a las orillas del lago, protegida por la oscuridad de la noche podía sentir la ansiedad en su corazón y la emoción de encontrarse con el, estaba segura que esa noche seria la primera del resto de sus vidas y nada podría evitarlo.

Pronto una silueta apareció ante ella a pesar de la oscuridad sabia que era el su corazón se lo decía, sus brazos se enredaron en su cintura apretándola a su cuerpo y los de ella atrajeron su boca a la de ella, para comenzar a regalarse dulces besos primero pero inmensamente apasionados después, sentía el latir de su loco corazón como si le fuera a estallar debido a la emoción, de repente la luna celosa de ella, apareció para acariciar su rostro y poco a poco revelarle el rostro de el, sus hermosos ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella, y su corazón siempre que la mirara así sabia que se volvería loco de felicidad.

Sus labios pronto se encontraron, Candy le echo los brazos al cuello y se puso de puntitas para tener mejor acceso a su boca, su lengua la invadía y ella saboreaba cada una de las embestidas dadas por el, hasta que no pudo mas y fue ella la que comenzó a explorar, hasta que los labios de el se separaron de su boca y comenzaron a bajar por su cuello hasta su pecho con la respiración sofocada se aparto lentamente de ella, para preguntarle.

-Alguien te vio salir.

-No Dorothy se va a encargar de cubrirme, nadie mas que ella sabe que estoy aquí, todos en el castillo creen que estoy profundamente dormida.

-¿Entonces tenemos tiempo?

-Si pero muy poco, tal vez alguien sospeche algo hoy tampoco as aparecido en el salón.

-No importa, y Terry volvió a besarla, mientras su cuerpo quedaba arrinconado entre un árbol y Terry, las manos de Terry descendían por sus piernas acariciándolas y subiendo hasta toparse con sus muslos desnudos mientras seguía besándola, sus caricias eran apasionadas y tan descaradas que la excitaban hasta llevarla hasta el mismo cielo, de pronto el quedo de rodillas ante ella y desapareció, bajo sus faldas, el corazón de Candy se detuvo, bueno al menos eso es lo que ella creyó, para latir inmediatamente como nunca lo había hecho, un grito escapo de su garganta al momento que su cuerpo se desparramaba y caía en los brazos de Terry, poco a poco fue recuperando el control de su cuerpo y de su mente a medida que las olas de placer se hacían cada vez mas pequeñas y menos frecuentes.

-Vaya eso a sido…maravilloso.-Dijo Terry mientras le besaba las orejas.

-Mas bien yo diría que fabuloso, pero nunca lo vuelvas a hacer.-Candy miro muy seria a Terry.-Bueno al menos mientras no estemos entre cuatro paredes, cualquiera pudo vernos y eso me mataría de vergüenza.

-En cuanto estemos entre cuatro paredes, me suena perfecto, no me gustaría hacer de algo tan maravilloso algo trágico.

- Y esas cuatro paredes solo cuentan si son nuestra habitación.

-Le quitas toda la emoción al asunto.

-Bueno tengo que irme.-Candy se levanto e intento componer su aspecto.

-Espera tengo un regalo para ti.

-No tenías que molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia mira esta es tu sortija.-Terry saco de su bolsillo una sortija de oro, con una rosa en el centro y unas pequeñas piedritas engarzadas y una pequeña inscripción grabada por dentro, Candy miro asombrada la sortija.-Era de mi abuela materna, para nosotros los ingleses las rosas significan secreto, mi abuelo y ella se amaban en secreto por eso mando a ser la rosa.

-Es hermosa.-Candy leyó la inscripción.- _**Amor omnia vincit**_, el amor triunfa sobre todo.

-Así es ellos lucharon mucho para estar juntos así que supongo que es verdad.

-¿Ya lo creo que si, y nuestro amor también triunfara sobre todo?

-Nuestro amor ya ha triunfado, dentro de poco no será necesario esta clase de encuentros. Vamos Candy te llevare de vuelta al castillo.

-Pero antes tengo que agradecer tan magnifico regalo.- La mirada de Candy se volvió sumamente intensa, mientras sus manos se retorcían a su espalda.

-Creí que tenias prisa por llegar.-Terry arqueo su ceja.

-Doroty no se enfadara si tardo unos minutos más.

-Supongo que no.-Y Candy ahora fue quien hizo que Terry temblara de pasión.

****

A la tarde siguiente Elisa no podía apartar los ojos de Douglas, había cambiado algo en el, aun no sabia que pero lo encontraba mas que agradable, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de hacia un año, pero había algo en el que la llamaba, tal vez era el hecho de que lo prohibido se volvía demasiado tentador.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, el choque de las espadas contraían sus músculos, era obvio que Terry tenia mas experiencia que el pero aun así la fuerza de Douglas era sorprendente, se alegro de no ver a Neel por ningún lado mientras mas lejos estuvieran el uno del otro mejor.

Con un movimiento de la espada Terry arranco de las manos de Douglas la enorme espada de doble filo mandándola a volar lejos de su dueño, una ovación se escucho en el patio de armas mientras Douglas se rascaba incrédulo la cabeza aun no creyendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Eres demasiado bueno pero la próxima vez no te será tan fácil vencerme.

-Pues esta vez me las he visto negras, espero que para la próxima no me cueste tanto trabajo, como esta.

-No lo creo eso puedes apostarlo.

_-¡Dogy!.-_El grito de Elisa les llamo la atención.

-_ ¿Dogy?-_Terry arqueo una ceja, mientras intentaba no reírse de su amigo.

-No digas nada, ven vamos te presentare con ella, solo no le sonrías o pensara que puede manipularte.

-Ya veo tu le sonreíste y desde entonces ya no eres Douglas si no...- Terry se puso la mano en la barbilla como si pensara demasiado en el nombre.-_Dogy _viéndolo desde cierta perspectiva no suena tan mal.

-Ho cállate, si no todo mundo comenzara a burlarse de mi de nuevo anda ven te presentare con tu futura prima.

Terry Y Douglas llegaron pronto a donde se encontraba Elisa, Terry aun la recordaba, era una muchacha muy linda y los años la habían ayudado a florecer bastante, ahora entendía por que Douglas la miraba como idiota.

-Elisa.

-Dogy es una lastima que perdieras ya ganaras para la próxima.

-Si tuve mala suerte, pero le ganare en la próxima, deja te presento con Terrence Grandchester.

-Excelencia un placer volver a verlo.-Elisa recogió sus faldas al hacer una reverencia, mientras sus ojos recorrían la figura parada frente a ella.-Y ella es Elisa Mac Gregor.- Terry le tomo la mano y le beso los nudillos.

-Un placer conocerla, perteneces al clan de Ian.

Elisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Ian es el hijo de mi esposo.

-¿Cómo esta el?

-Muy bien, alistándose para su boda.

-Es una lastima que no viniera, seguro le habría pateado el trasero, he aprendido uno que otro truco.-Dijo Douglas moviendo de un lado a otro su espada, mientras Elisa lo devoraba con la mirada, para luego evaluar de igual manera a Terry.

-Y dígame My Lord ¿Por qué no hemos contado con usted en el gran salón, a mi hermano y a mí nos encantaría conocerlo.-Douglas se rió, mientras Elisa lo fulminaba con la mirada.-Venga demos un paseo por los huertos, Dogy ve por Candy y Neel.

-Neel no querrá venir el odia el huerto.

-Entonces ve por Candy.

-Candy tampoco, esta ayudando en la elaboración de los quesos, ¿Por cierto, por que no la estas ayudando?

-Por qué no soy buena haciéndolo, solo le estorbaría.

-Aun así hay muchas otras cosas por hacer en el castillo.

-Dogy, tu sabes mejor que nadie que yo no hago esas cosas así que deja eso ya, ¿Acaso no quieres que pasee con nuestro invitado?

-Me conoces demasiado bien.

-Que lastima que tu a mi no, así que con permiso.-Elisa Tomo del brazo a Terry y prácticamente lo secuestro.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer familia deberíamos conocernos muy bien, espero que cuando tú, ¿puedo hablarte de tu verdad?-Terry asintió con la cabeza.-Como decía cuando tu y Candy estén casados me permitan visitarlos y poder pasar largas temporadas acompañando a Candy.

-Siempre será bienvenida toda la familia de Candy.-Elisa se rió.

-Gracias pero no debes de decir eso, si no tendrás a media Escocia como invitado, y a veces no es nada bueno juntar a tantos escoceses.

-He visto a bastantes juntos y me agrada como se comportan.

-Claro eres hombre es lógico que te identifiques con ellos, pero dudo que a tu madre le agrade ver como pelean por demostrar quien bebió mas o quien pega mas fuerte.

-Ten por seguro que mi madre estará más que encantada.

-Ya veremos, ¿estas disfrutando tu estancia aquí?

-Bastante.

-Es una lastima que Anthony no este, seguro te llevaras muy bien con el.

-Espero llevarme bien con los dos.

-Olvídate de Alberth, Candy lo quiere, pero la opinión de quien realmente le importa es la de Anthony así a sido siempre.

Elisa observaba a Terry, analizándolo se dio cuenta de tantas cosas, y su mente comenzó a comprender que seria casi imposible separarlo de Candy.

-Estoy tan contenta de que vayamos a ser familia.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! A caso lo dudas.

-Jamás pondría en duda la palabra de una dama. En serio pero puesto que no me conoces como saberlo.

-Solo lo se, ya malo intuición y además me alegra, toparme con un verdadero caballero, por que como puedes ver por aquí son bastantes escasos.¿Ha si que como no podría estar mas que feliz que formes parte de la familia.

-Mi madre estará sumamente complacida de saber que sus esfuerzos por educarme correctamente rindieron frutos.

-No lo dudo My Lord, espero que esta noche si nos honre con su presencia en el salón.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo My Lady, si hubiera sabido que usted y su hermano habían llegado jamás se me hubiera ocurrida salir.

-¿Fue de caza?- Pregunto Elisa, quería saber donde se había metido realmente.- Supe que se marcho solo no cree que eso es algo peligroso.

Terry se rió, mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza.-No, no fui de caza, Escocia están hermosa que solo fui a explorar los alrededores.

-¡Ha!- Elisa se fingió decepcionada.

-Tal vez ahora que su hermano esta aquí podamos hacerlo. Seguramente conoce lugares magníficos para cazar y usted se pueda unir a la partida.

-Eso seria interesante.

-Y ahora My Lady si me disculpa tengo que tomar un baño y el lago esta un poco retirado.

-Hasta la noche.-Elisa le hizo una reverencia, mientras lo veía marchar y se quedaba pensando, que seguramente seria mucho más emocionante y excitante acompañarlo al lago en vez de a cazar.

***

-¡Donde demonios te as metido llevo todo el día esperando a que vengas a verme!

-Lo siento Lady Elisa, pero Dorothy me mando a limpiar las habitaciones que hace mucho no se usan.

-¡maldición! Supongo que no tienes nada que contarme.

-Creo que ese es el motivo por el que me tuvieron todo este tiempo tan ocupada, yo creo que Dorothy pretendía que se me olvidara lo que vi.

-No tengo tiempo para tus excusas si me vas a decir algo hazlo ya, y mas vale que valga la pena.

-Pues vera….

Elisa nunca se había desprendido de unas monedas tan satisfactoriamente como en esos momentos, aunque al pensar en Neel no pudo evitar sentir pena por el, pero por otro lado al fin se olvidaría de la tonta de Candy por desgracia todo estaba total y absolutamente perdido, aunque tal vez aun podrían hacer algo al respecto y ella era experta en ello.

La música escapaba por todos los rincones del enorme salón, la cena estaba próxima a servirse y muchos de sus habitantes ya se habían reunido para disfrutar de la cena, Candy y Doroty miraban detrás de unas columnas.

-No puedes faltar esta vez, todo el mundo se dará cuenta de tus constantes ausencias si sigues siendo tan obvia.

-¡Cállate! Si sigues hablando tan fuerte se darán cuenta por tu culpa, además nadie lo notara.

-Si que lo harán, se supone que eres la anfitriona.

-Por favor, por favor Doroty, necesito que me ayudes Terry y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Solo es inapropiado, que crees que dirían tus hermanos si se dieran cuenta, además tengo un mal presentimiento, no vayas Candy, quédate aquí.

-No tengo que verlo, muy bien si no me ayudas de todos modos iré.-Candy miro a Doroty suplicándole con la mirada que la ayudara.-Por favor, por favor…

-Esta bien te ayudare, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Lo que tienes es culpa, pero no tienes por que, lo que Terry y yo hacemos es de lo más natural.

-Cuando se den cuenta que yo te ayudaba en tus escapadas será de lo más natural darnos una buenas nalgadas, como castigo.-Candy se río.

-Si que eres dramática.

-A veces me pregunto si, sigo ayudándote llegare a vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar de mis nietos.

-Claro que vivirás lo suficiente, yo te ayudare a traer al mundo a tus niños y tú me ayudaras a mi, y cuando crezcan les contaremos nuestras aventuras, bueno exceptuando esta.

-Hasta tu reconoces que no esta bien.

-Para con ello Doroty…Si te sirve de consuelo me confesare.

-Muy bien vamos, ya llegaron Elisa y Neel, será mejor que te reúnas con ellos y no los mires a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por que?

-Cargas con una sonrisa de boba que seguro se dan cuenta de algo.-Candy levanto los hombros.

-Soy tan obvia.

-Demasiado trasparente.

-Solo soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, ahora encárgate de que todo este en orden.

Candy se alejo de Doroty tratando de controlar la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara mordiéndose las mejillas, cuando llego a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados Neel y Elisa a ambos los saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Queridos primos honran la mesa de Castle Rouses, es una lastima que la abuela no este aquí, pero esperamos que pronto este entre nosotros.

-A si lo esperamos Candy.

-No nos acompañara a comer tu invitado. Candy se mordió el labio no quería sonreír al oír mencionar a Terry y puesto que no podía hablar solo asintió con la cabeza.- A qui viene.

Justo en ese momento Terry entro acompañado a sus costados de Archy y Stear, vestía totalmente de blanco, la gente que estaba en su camino se hacia a un lado para permitirles pasar, cuando llego al pie de la mesa donde se encontraba Candy los tres hicieron una reverencia en señal de saludo, Neel no dejo de evaluarlo ni un solo segundo, odiándolo cada vez mas a cada paso que daba, por que mientras todo Terry irradiaba respeto o incluso miedo con solo un ademán de su mirada, el sabia que nunca podría llegarle ni a los talones, lo odio por que el representaba lo que nunca llegaría a ser, por sus orígenes y por que el tenia a la mujer que el deseaba.

-Mi lord, quiero presentarle a mi primo Neel y ami prima Lady Elisa…

-No te molestes querida ya nos conocíamos, encantada de verla de nuevo.

-Ambos nos sentimos muy contentos de contar con su presencia.-Neel temió indigestarse con sus palabras.

-El placer es mío.

Terry se sentó al lado de Elisa, solo por que no pudo evitar que esta lo arrastrara a su lado, y Candy al otro extremo de la mesa por suerte ella si pudo evitar que Neel la sentara a su lado. Los platillos comenzaron a hacer su aparición y pronto la mesa se lleno de distintos manjares diseñados para deleitar a los comensales.

-Le gusta Escocia Mi Lord.- Elisa hablaba bajito para dar la impresión de que era delicada y para crear un ambiente intimo entre Terry y ella, pero Terry contesto con voz firme para que su voz fuera escuchado hasta el otro extremo del salón de ser necesario.

-Jamás creí que pudiera enamorarme de otra tierra, aparte de mi hogar. Ahora se que Escocia forma parte de mi.- Su ojos se encontraron con los de Candy cuando pronuncio las ultimas palabras.

-Escocia es hermosa, pero aun es muy peligrosa si uno no va con cuidado.-Dijo Neel mirándolo con odio mal disimulado. Elisa se dio cuenta de que su hermano en cualquier momento perdería la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Por desgracia es verdad lo que dice mi hermano, aun nuestro pueblo sufre por culpa de los vikingos.

-Creí que habían logrado expulsarlos por completo de sus costas.-Apunto Stear.

-Lo hicimos, pero aun ahí barcos que se atreven a aventurarse y por desgracia si llegan a tocar las costas arrasan con todo lo que ahí a su paso.

-Neel se encarga de patrullar las islas del norte, sus barcos son los únicos capaces de hacerles frente.

-¡Que interesante! Espero que algún día me permita formar parte de la tripulación.-Pidió Stear bastante emocionado.

-No querrás subirte a esa cosa que Neel llama barco.- Grito Douglas desde su asiento.

-Por que no, suena bastante interesante.

-Para empezar se te congelara el trasero.-Todos rieron, mientras daban un gran trago de cerveza.-Y segundo el mas importante de todos, sufrirás del mal de mar y entonces te acordaras de mi.

-Yo soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de una buena batalla.

-No lo dudo.- A punto Elisa.- Pero que bueno que contamos con mi hermano.

-Es verdad.-Dijo Candy sonriéndole a Neel.-Todos estamos muy orgullosos de el.

-Gracias querida Candy.- Después de la cena me gustaría hablar contigo.

Candy se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Neel…pero tengo que supervisar algunas cosas.- Neel apretó los dientes ante su negativa.-Si es muy urgente será mejor que me lo digas ahora, si no tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

-Esperare a mañana.

-Esta bien antes de que se sirva el desayuno.

-Me parece perfecto.

Cuando Candy se levanto para retirarse Elisa la sujeto de la mano.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada, solo un pequeño problema que tengo que supervisar.

-Te acompaño.

-No hace falta por favor quédate, es en las cocinas y a ti no te gusta entrar en ellas.

-Muy bien si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarme.

Candy asintió con la cabeza mientras se excusaba para poder marcharse del salón.

Elisa la siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció, mientras Terry estuviera en el salón no tenia por que ir a un lugar tan desagradable como las cocinas, para seguir a la tonta de Candy.

Salvo que noventa minutos después alguien le derramaba una jarra de vino en su hermoso traje blanco al susodicho, y su mentecita comenzó a trabajar.

-Maldición Elisa que te pasa.- Dijo Neel bastante molesto al ver que su hermana lo había prácticamente arrastrado fuera del salón.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota, cuanto as bebido, supongo que lo suficiente para no darte cuenta de o que ocurre a tu alrededor.

-De que rayos hablas.

-¡Imbecil! Así es como pretendes salirte con la tu ya, si no te das cuenta de nada, Candy y Terry seguramente se verán en cualquier momento.

-¡Lo matare!.

-Tu no vas a matar a nadie, me oíste seguramente te mataría antes de que pudieras levantar un dedo.

-Entonces que voy a hacer.

-Nada.- Elisa tomo la cara de Neel entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarla a la cara.-No aras absolutamente nada, estas tan borracho que solo arias estupideces.

-Elisa…

-Silencio, vine aquí para solucionarlo todo y eso es lo que voy a hacer, así que escúchame bien, volverás al salón tomaras otra jarra de vino, cerveza o lo que se te de la gana, pero ni se te ocurra bebértela solo fingirás, y mas te vale que cumplas.- Neel asintió con la cabeza.- Después de un rato te retiraras a tu habitación, me as entendido.

-Si ¿Que vas hacer?

-Ese es el problema querido, tendré que ir planeándolo por el camino, por eso lo menos que necesito es estarme preocupando por los líos en que te metas. Ahora vete.

Elisa vio regresar a Neel al salón, maldiciendo para si mientras se ponía de camino a la cocina, tenia la esperanza de que en ellas le digieran que Candy no se había asomado en ellas para poder ir corriendo a su habitación, para poder irse corriendo a su habitación para preguntarle si se sentía mal, pero la condenada si había estado ahí, de echo si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes se hubiera topado con ella.

-_Maldición y ahora que hago, tendré que presentarme así, en su alcoba…-_Pero justo en ese momento un ruido quebró el silencio, Elisa se paro en seco y corrió a ver a quien anunciaba el cuerno, jamás en su vida se había movido tan rápido, como en ese momento y se alegro tanto, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la veintena de hombres en vueltos en los colores del clan, pero sobre todo en el enorme semental blanco, que los rayos de luna iluminaban, a pesar de que su jinete venia cubierto de la cabeza con el plaid, supo que sin proponérselo el destino le mandaba una forma de evitar que Candy y Terry se vieran al menos por esa noche.

Anthony bajo de su caballo, y saludo a todo el que se le acercaba, feliz de estar en casa después de tanto tiempo, desde el salón la música se escapaba, hasta el patio.

-Anthony.- Elisa se acerco corriendo a su lado en verdad se alegraba de verlo.-Cielos santo as crecido, me pregunto cuando dejaras de hacerlo.-Fácilmente le ganaba por dos cabezas.

-Elisa.-Anthony la cargo sobre su cabeza.-Espero que crecer todavía un poco mas, Alberth aun me gana por media cabeza.

-El no vino contigo.- pregunto Elisa mientras buscaba entre los demás jinetes.-No no vino, nos topamos con la abuela en el camino acá, alguien esparció el rumor de una epidemia en Edimburgo.

- Quien pudo haber sido tan cruel.

-No lo se, la abuela considero prudente hacer cierta penitencia en agradecimiento de que solo fuera un rumor, el pobre de Alberth debe estar aun rezando.-Lo dijo mientras se reía.

-Supongo que tu te as escapado.

-Bruja, ya no podía soportar un minuto mas, además de rezar los monjes pretendían poner ciertas penitencias.

-La abuela estará muy enojada contigo.-Anthony levanto los hombros.

-Quien en verdad lo estará será Alberth, la abuela siempre me perdona, ven vamos al salón la música me llama, además quiero ver a Candy.

Elisa lo jalo del brazo, para evitar que siguiera su camino.

-Será mejor que no entres ahí.

-¿Por que no?- Pregunto Anthony bastante intrigado.

-Necesito hablarte de Candy y si vamos allá no me prestaras la debida atención.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? La abuela dijo que estaba bien.

-Lo esta, lo que me preocupa es…-Elisa se mordió el labio, comenzaba a caminar por arenas movedizas y no quería que se la tragaran, aunque conociendo a Anthony después podría alegar que si no fuera tan impulsivo a veces no surgirían estos problemas.-Creo que se han aprovechado de la hospitalidad de la abuela.

-No te entiendo Elisa, mas vale que te expliques.

-Esto es muy difícil pero…

Candy, entro en su habitación, seguida de Doroty.

-No creí que me llevaría demasiado tiempo.

-Candy esa es una señal para que esta noche no salgas.

-Deja de estar de miedosa y ayúdame a cambiarme.

De repente ambas se quedaron quietas al oír el cuerno del vigía.

-Otra señal.

-Si, cuando me tomaras en serio.-Candy se río.

-Deja de preocuparte solo es alguien de paso, si fuera alguien importante hubieran enviado a alguien para estar listos para recibirlo.

-Es solo que tengo esa sensación en el estomago que no me deja en paz.

- Ho te entiendo muy bien, por que yo también la tengo.

-Entonces no vayas.

-Boba si lo que tengo en el estomago es por la emoción de ir, así que olvídalo, que opinas verde o rosa, aunque el rosa no me va.

-Usa el oscuro, se supone que debes pasar desapercibida.

-Cierto, vez como dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

-Vamos, vamos te recogeré el cabello y te lo cubres con la capa, no debes llamar la atención.

-Muy bien me cuidare, es solo que cuando estoy con Terry el mundo deja de tener sentido, y cuando me besa, jamás creí que sentiría algo así, por el soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

-¡Incluso verte a escondidas con el como una perdida!.- Las palabras dejaron frías a Candy y a Doroty, las dos voltearon a ver atónitas a Anthony que había entrado en la habitación sin darse cuenta.

-Anthony…

-¡Dorothy fuera, ya hablare después contigo!.

Dorothy se quedo parada, mirando a uno y a otro sin saber que hacer, hasta que Candy le indico que se fuera con la mirada. Cuando ambos se quedaron solos el silencio se volvió sumamente tenso entre ambos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?.

-Lo suficiente para enterarme de todo.-Candy le sostuvo la mirada.

-Muy bien entonces sabes que no tienes nada que decir al respecto.

-En eso te equivocas mocosa. Como tu hermano mayor…

-Solo eres un par de minutos más grande que yo. Y tu arrogante pomposo no tienes nada que decir, así que quítate tengo una cita.

-Aun pretetendes ir a esa cita a pesar de que yo te lo prohíbo.

-Tú no puedes prohibirme nada, además no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Si no fuera nada malo, no lo verías a escondidas.

-Muy bien lo veo a escondidas, por que dudo que te agradara que nos besáramos enfrente de todo el mundo verdad.

-Como te atreves.

-¡Perdón! –Candy se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba a la cara a Anthony.-¡Por importarme muy poco tu opinión! Quítate del paso.

-Cielos santo quien es la bruja que ha tomado el lugar de mi hermana.-Anthony le bloqueo totalmente la puerta.- Ni creas que vas a poder salir de aquí, hablare antes con el idiota que te pervertio, y después le arrancare la cabeza.

-Tu gusano arrogante…-Dijo Candy clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

-Me as llamado gusano…

-Tu me as llamado, bruja, perdida...y… no tengo por que aguantarte mocoso, quítate de mi camino.-Candy intento jalar a Anthony de la puerta, pero era demasiado grande.

-Le arrancare la cabeza.

-Si le tocas un solo pelo, te odiare el resto de mi vida.

-Que suerte para mi que lo que menos tengo pensado es tocarle el cabello. Anthony cargo a Candy y la aventó a la cama.- Y más te vale que te quedes ahí.

Candy le iba a jalar de los cabellos pero al verlo tan enojado, le dio miedo que la amarrara una vez lo había echo y ahora necesitaba salir lo mas rápido posible.- ¡Malcom! ¡Malcom!

Un caballero de unos 25 años apareció en el marco de la puerta Anthony se aparto de Candy para atender al recién llegado, Candy iba a alcanzarlo cuando la puerta se cerro, la habían atrancado.

-Anthony que haces, déjame salir.

-Lo siento Candy, pero lo menos que necesito es que te interpongas en mi camino.-Candy sabia que Anthony no estaba siendo sensato y ella no quería verlo pelear con Terry.

-No hagas nada…si le tocas un pelo jamás te lo perdonare.

-Creo que podré vivir con ello.

-Malcom no la dejes salir.

-Como tu digas, pero tal vez debería acompañarte.

-No yo estaré bien no te separes de esta puerta cuento con ello. Dorothy tienes tres segundos para decirme donde se iba a tener su cita esa loca. Dijo señalando la puerta de Candy. Dorothy quería esperar para ayudar a Candy y justo en ese momento maldecía no haber buscado donde esconder la cabeza.-Te estoy esperando y mi paciencia la agoto mi querida hermana. Habla.

-En el lago.

-Malcom cerciórate que nadie entre ni salga de este cuarto y Dorothy mas te vale que desaparezcas de mi vista.

Malcom asintió, mientras la figura de Anthony desaparecía, mientras desde el otro lado de la habitación se podían escuchar los gritos desesperados de Candy.

Candy golpeaba con sus puños la enorme puerta de madera, Anthony la había encerrado las manos le dolían demasiado pero no podía darse por vencida, busco por la habitación algo con que hacer ceder la puerta, si tan solo estuviera en la otra área del castillo ese tenia pasadizos, no quería que Terry y Anthony se pelearan por su culpa, por que Anthony no le permitió que explicara las cosas, la ventana llamo su atención, hacia mucho tiempo que no bajaba por ella, pero tenia que intentarlo aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

_**Ho Fortuna**_

_**Clic arriba**_

_**Velut luna statu varia bilis,**_

_**Semper crescis aut decrescis;**_

_**¡Vita detestabilis!**_

_**Nunc obdurat**_

_**Et tunc curat**_

_**Ludo mentis aciem**_

_**Egestatem,**_

_**Potestatem**_

_**Dissolvit ut glaciem.**_

Anthony caminaba a través del bosque sabia que lo encontraría, Dorothy no seria capaz de engañarlo aunque si lo hacia…no podía permitir que el nombre de su familia, su honor quedara manchado por la imprudencia de ese par de tontos, como había podido manchar así a su familia, a su pueblo, le daría su merecido, aunque Candy lo odiara, lo encontraría y lo enfrentaría, la luna alumbraba su camino la oscuridad de la noche no lo detendría en su objetivo, pronto su silueta se hizo visible gracias a la luz de la luna.

La luz de la luna alumbro el camino por donde se suponía llegaría Candy, los ruidos del bosque era lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque, Terry trato de distinguir la figura que se aproximaba, no era Candy era su hermano, con un suspiro de resignación camino a su encuentro, desde un principio se había temido este momento, con paso decidió iba a su encuentro cuando un terrible golpe en la cabeza le impidió llegar a su objetivo.

_**Sors immanis**_

_**Et inanis,**_

_**rota tu volubilis,**_

_**Status malus,**_

_**Vana salus**_

_**Semper dissolubilis,**_

_**Obumbrata**_

_**Et velata**_

_**Michi quoque niteris;**_

_**Nunc per ludum**_

_**Dorsum nudum**_

_**Fero tui sceleris.**_

-Pero que significa esto.-Anthony estaba asombrado como habían podido derribarlo de esa forma eso era de cobardes, una segunda sombra salio de atrás de el, no supo que fue lo que lo golpeo solo sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y después como el filo de una espada lo atravesaba llevándolo a la inconciencia.

Candy había logrado escapar por la ventana, al ir corriendo en medio del bosque sintió un terrible vació que se iba adueñando de ella, el bosque jamás le había parecido tan lúgubre como en esos momentos las ramas golpeaban su rostro y su cuerpo, provocándole pequeños arañazos, nunca había tropezado tantas veces como esa noche, los ojos le ardían había caído y la tierra había entrado en ellos, pronto llego a su objetivo, pero parecía que había corrido durante horas, paro en seco sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, dos de las personas mas importantes en su mundo estaban tirados en el suelo, ambos con una herida en el estomago, corrió al lado de Terry no lo podía creer.

_**Sors salutis**_

_**Et virtutis**_

_**Michi nunc contraria,**_

_**Est affectus et deffectus**_

_**Semper in angaria.**_

-Terry háblame por favor.-Pero el no respondió, ya no lograba coordinar nada en su mente era demasiado el dolor.-Dime que es lo que paso.-Su corazón aun tenia esperanzas que eso fuera una terrible pesadilla.-Pronto Malcom al igual que Archie y Stear acompañados de una docena de hombres llegaron a su lado se habían dado cuenta que ella se había escapado por la ventana y la habían seguido, ninguno podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Malcom corrió al lado de Anthony y Archie y Stear hacia Terry. Al contrario de Terry, Anthony estaba regresando de la inconciencia.

Al oír sus quejidos Candy fue en auxilio de su sangre.

-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!, -Se arrojó a su lado, susurró su nombre, tanteó ciegamente en busca del pulso, que apenas y encontró, y acarició sus brazos y su cara. Con voz quebrada, le rogó que no estuviera muerto.-Anthony, por favor, no... ¡Anthony!

Entonces advirtió que el mango de la espada bañada con sangre mostraba la figura tallada del escudo de los Grandchester.

-¡Detened a ese bastardo! -Gritó Malcom detrás de ella, y trató de arrojarse sobre Terry, pero Archie y Stear se lo impidieron.

-La espada de su Señor está en el suelo.-Observó Stear con voz penetrante-. Debió de ser una lucha. De modo, pues, que no hay ninguna detención que hacer. Así que no se atrevan a tocar a nuestro Señor.-Ordenó a los hombres que ya se habían acercado.

-Por favor perdóname, esto es mi culpa.

Anthony, apretó la mano de Candy, Stear se acerco a ella y le murmuro al oído que era muy poco lo que podían hacer por ninguno de los dos sus heridas eran demasiado graves, Candy sintió como si la espada también la hubiera atravesado a ella.

Se obligo a ser fuerte, por el y por ella aunque por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

-Can…Candy.-Anthony intento hablar.-Candy le puso el dedo sobre su boca.-No te esfuerces pronto te repondrás. _Que no muera dios, si muere jamás me lo perdonare._

Pero Malcom interrumpió el debía saber que había ocurrido ahí.-¡My Lord! ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?- Malcom Tomo la cabeza de Anthony y le acomodo su tartan como almohada, Candy fijo su mirada en el rostro de Anthony.

El pálido rostro de Anthony era alumbrado por la luna y con un gran esfuerzo lo único que pudo decir fue.-Te…Terry.

Con esa ultima palabra había marcado el destino de Candy, su mano se volvió flácida entre las manos de ella, su corazón había dejado de latir Candy lo atrajo hacia su pecho, un grito de angustia, dolor y desesperación rompió el silencio del bosque, antes de caer Candy en la inconciencia.

_**Hac in hora**_

_**Sine mora**_

_**Corde pulsum tangite;**_

_**Quod per sortem**_

_**Sternit fortem,**_

_**Mecum omnes plangite…**_

Continuara….

Que les pareció, espero lo disfrutaran.

Gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus mensajes y una disculpa de antemano por no estar cien por ciento en esto, no es por falta de ganas es por falta de tiempo a veces reviso mi correo justo cuando voy de salida. Pero cada línea que recibo de parte de ustedes me alegra el día, y me ayuda a mejorar, ya estoy mejorando en la redacción al menos eso creo yo, ahí me sacan de la duda.

Bueno tampoco he participado como antes en los grupos a pero este año a sido muy difícil, solo le pido a dios que nunca aparte de mi la esperanza de una vida llena de momentos maravillosos en compañía de todos los que conozco y forman parte de mi vida, y que me mande salud, que ya no me pasen cosas, o si me pasan al menos que sane rápido, bueno, espero que nos podamos leer pronto.

Antes de irme, ustedes ya lo saben pero de nuevo los personajes no son míos, y pues la historia es de todas la que la comparten conmigo, la canción es Oh fortuna de la opera de Carmina Burana la canción completa abajo la traducción a quien le interese leerla. Y esperando que ninguna de ustedes sufra con los cambios de Fortuna, quejas y comentarios a mi correo Soledad_lo_.

OH FORTUNA

Oh Fortuna,

variable como la Luna

como ella creces sin cesar

o desapareces.

¡Vida detestable!

Un día, jugando,

entristeces a los débiles sentidos,

para llenarles de satisfacción

al día siguiente.

La pobreza y el poder

se derriten como el hielo.

ante tu presencia.

Destino monstruoso

y vacío,

una rueda girando es lo que eres,

si está mal colocada

la salud es vana,

siempre puede ser disuelta,

eclipsada y velada;

me atormentas también

en la mesa de juego;

mi desnudez regresa

Me la trajo tu maldad.

El destino de la salud

Y de la virtud

Está en contra mía,

Es atacado

Y destruido

Siempre en tu servicio.

En esta hora

Sin demora

Toquen las cuerdas del corazón;

El destino

Derrumba al hombre fuerte

Que llora conmigo por tu villanía.


End file.
